No digas: Te amo
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr ¿Cuál es el mejor sitio para ocultar algo? Pues donde todo el mundo pueda verlo. ¿Podrías ocultar tu amor que llegaras a ignorarlo? "Yo nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero sí en el amor...a segunda vista" ¡CAPITULO 16!
1. Ella y Él

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

--------------------------------

I

--------------------------------

_Este fanfic se desarrollará en un universo alterno __no mágico;__ aunque en verdad deseo lograr que esta historia haga que la magia emane de todos nosotros._

* * *

- ¿No es ese Draco Malfoy? 

- Si, es él. ¡No puede ser! ya esta engatusando a otra pobre chica…

- Vamos Hermione ¿no me digas que sigues escandalizándote por la conducta de Draco? Lo conoces desde que entramos a la universidad y tu habitación ha estado junto a él desde entonces…supongo que tu sabrás mejor que yo por cuantas chicas ha pasado Draco Malfoy.

- Si te dijera que la mitad de las chicas de la universidad creo que no estaría exagerando.

_Ambas chicas empezaron a reir._

- A veces siento que eres demasiado dura con él ¿qué culpa tiene de que sus padres murieran y que el heredara su fortuna?

- Si, tienes razón – _repuso Hermione algo arrepentida_ – el no tiene la culpa de ser rico…

- …y guapo – _completó la otra chica, una morena de cabello y profundos ojos negros: Emily Taylor_.

- Vamos Em… no exageres, sólo es un poco guapo.

- ¿Un poco guapo? – _repitió la morena incrédula._

- Ya te lo he dicho, comprendo la situación de Draco, después de todo yo también he perdido a mis padres… - _su mirada se entristeció_ – pero todo su atractivo no disminuye lo malcriado que es…

- Oh no…ahí vas de nuevo – _suspiró la morena fastidiada_ - ¿no irás a contarme otra vez lo mal que él te trato el primer día de clases, o sí?

_Hermione Jane Granger: trigueña, de ojos color miel e indomables cabellos castaños, refunfuñó._

- Esta bien, ya no volveré a contar esa historia…es más, ni siquiera se porqué desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo hablando de ese "tipo" para el que las mujeres tienen fecha de caducidad.

- Supongo que lo dices por la comparación que estás haciendo con tu nuevo pretendiente…

- Hunter no me pretende…es solo una cita. – _suspiró la castaña sin poder evitar sonreír. Desde principio de año le había atraído Hunter Evans, un norteamericano transferido a la universidad inglesa en la que ella estudiaba, curiosamente en su misma especialidad. _

- ¡¡¡Hunter es tan guapo!!! – _se emocionó la morena _– con ese cabello alborotado y esos ojos azules que parecen…ah… - _suspiró _- ¡que suerte tienes! hasta yo me emociono.

_Hermione se rió. Su amiga Emily era muy dada ha ese tipo de expresiones, a diferencia de ella Em era muy abierta y siempre sonriente, los dormitorios de estudiantes eran mixtos en cuanto a sexo, pero individuales y aunque las amigas no compartían habitación, como tenía a Malfoy a un lado y a Emily al otro, se percataba perfectamente de quien de los tres tenía el mayor numero de citas, y desde luego, la castaña no era la ganadora._

- Me sorprende que no te haya invitado a salir antes.

- A mi también; pero supongo que al fin se decidió ¿no crees?

- Claro – _sonrió su amiga abrazándola _– no tienes porque angustiarte.

_Las chicas levantaron sus libros de la mesa de cafetería en la que estaban sentadas y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a sus clases, aunque la castaña nunca se percató como su amiga no dejó de ver al rubio en ningún momento._

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? 

- Creo que bien…¿y a ti?

- Igual, la verdad estuvo más difícil de lo que me imaginé.

- Vamos Herm, con las buenas notas que tienes no dudo que te vayas a graduar como el primer lugar de la clase.

- Me encanta que me halagues – _rió la castaña contagiando a su amiga, mientras caminaban hacia su habitación_ – Oye, me dio sed…voy a la maquina de sodas ¿quieres algo? – _preguntó sacando su cartera y extendiendo su mochila para que se la llevara. _

- No, gracias. Te espero en mi dormitorio para que sigamos conversando.

- No tardo.

_Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó con calma hasta la maquina expendedora que se encontraba fuera de los dormitorios, se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la cita que esa noche tendría y en lo que ella luciría, no podía ir como siempre, tenía que verse…especial_

- ¡Maldita chatarra¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

- Esta maquina tiene un secreto

_Oyó decir a sus espaldas._

- Pammm!!!! - se oyó un estruendo

_De repente salió disparada una lata de jugo de manzana._

- Wow, muchas grac…

_La frase se extinguió en los labios de la castaña._

- Malfoy, no sabía que fueras tú – _dijo un tanto contrariada_ – gracias de todas formas.

_El rubio un tanto ofendido por la reacción de la castaña, contraatacó:_

- Vaya, así que eras tu Granger...que lástima, por un momento pensé que se trataba de una chica "bonita"

_El rostro de ella se puso de todos colores._

- ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? No falta mucho para que nos graduemos y tú sigues fastidiándome igual que el día que nos conocimos…eres tan infantil – _dio un pisotón en el piso para dar énfasis a sus palabras_ - ¡Ush¡Te detesto!

_Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando la vio alejándose tan molesta._

- Mira quien es la infantil… - _musitó en voz baja.

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger no era una mujer común, eso no le había sido difícil de descubrir a Draco quien le hacía justicia a su reputación de playboy experto en mujeres; Hermione no se parecía en absoluto a cualquier otra mujer que el rubio hubiera frecuentado antes: _

_La castaña era perspicaz e inteligente, quizá más allá de lo que se hubiera tolerado en cualquier chica bonita como era ella, porque no había que negarlo…Hermione Granger era bonita; sin embargo, su pésimo gusto en prendas y maquillaje le restaban el atractivo natural que poseía; pocas eran las veces en que el rubio la había visto lucir vestidos o faldas, de hecho, el noventa por ciento del vestuario de la chica consistía en "ropa práctica" frecuentemente una o dos tallas más grande "por si subía de peso", pero eso sí "muy cómoda". _

- Es todo un caso… - _masculló Draco._

_Hermione jamás usaba zapatillas de tacón y ni mencionar el maquillaje, el cual solo consistía en un gloss semi-transparente y si acaso un ligero toque de rubor… y su cabello ¡Cielos¡Esa indomable melena!_

- Un verdadero desastre – _concluyó el rubio._

_Y eso era sólo respecto a su físico; la castaña tenía además otros hábitos que podían enloquecer a cualquier persona, si lo sabría él: no era muy dada a ver el televisor, pero podía pasarse horas metida en sus libros, Draco conocía perfectamente cuando comenzaba y terminaba su "hora de estudio" pues siempre que hacía sus deberes o repasaba sus materias ponía esa horrenda música oriental que él detestaba, pero después de cientos de discusiones había empezado a tolerar. _

_Ah, pero su carácter…_

- ¡¿Qué me pasa?! No puedo quedarme embobado pensando en esa tonta… - _se reprendió el rubio –_ Se me hace tarde para mi cita y no pienso perder tiempo especulando más sobre esa mujer.

_Draco siguió su camino, sin embargo, momentos antes de llegar a su habitación oyó voces que emanaban del dormitorio de esa tal Emily Taylor, la amiga de Hermione. Seguramente esas dos estaban conversando, y para colmo habían dejado la puerta semi-abierta, como invitando a que cualquiera las oyera:_

- ¿Y ya pensaste en que vas a vestir en tu cita?

_El corazón del rubio se aceleró:_ - "¿Cita¿Cuál cita?"

- Sí, he decidido usar ese hermoso vestido de gasa y seda color carmín, Hunter dijo que iríamos a un restaurant elegante…

- "¿Hunter¿Se referirá a ese odioso norteamericano?" – _se preguntó el rubio. _

- ¿Te refieres a ese vestido que te envió tu admirador secreto? – _preguntó pícaramente Emily._

- No se a que admirador te refieres, la caja no tenía ninguna nota… - _respondió la castaña._

_De pronto Draco pasó del desconcierto al enojo, él sabía perfectamente la historia de ese vestido…porque era él quien anónimamente se lo había regalado a la castaña, como una obra de caridad, claro. _

_El rubio recordó como días atrás se sorprendió al ver a Hermione dentro de una tienda observando ropa, sabía que los difuntos padres de ella la habían dejado bien protegida económicamente, pero con lo obstinada y práctica que era ella se negaría a hacer mal uso del patrimonio que le habían heredado sus padres, mucho menos en cosas innecesarias o frívolas, como consideraba ella a un vestido._

_Recordó como miró embelezada un precioso vestido carmesí en uno de los aparadores y al observar el precio su rostro se transfiguró del entusiasmo a la decepción; y también como dando una última mirada a la prenda salió del lugar cabizbaja. _

_A él jamás le había importado demasiado como arreglara su vida la castaña, si no quería darse el lujo de costear con el dinero de sus padres esa prenda era su problema; sin embargo al recordar su expresión, su corazón se oprimió y pensó que tal vez no le vendría mal hacer una obra de caridad y regalarle el vestido de forma anónima, como un mero acto de altruismo; lo que es más, ese secreto entusiasmo que sintió al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de la chica al recibir el paquete que contenía el atuendo, no significaba absolutamente nada. _

_Ahora todo encajaba, la castaña estaba preparándose para su cita, no era él quien le iba a facilitar las cosas dejando que ella vistiera para otro el atuendo que él le había obsequiado en un arranque de absurda ternura._

- Cálmate Draco – _respiró hondo y pensó unos momentos volviendo a su habitación; luego sonrió_ _malévolamente_ – Ya lo tengo.

* * *

_Las amigas terminaron de conversar pocos minutos después, justo a tiempo para que el rubio actuara:_

- Toc, toc, toc

- Adelante.

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy, viniste a que siguiera agradeciéndote por tu ayuda en la máquina de sodas? – _preguntó ella sarcásticamente._

_El rubio carraspeó su garganta._

- No, de hecho no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quería preguntarte si por error no tienes un paquete con un vestido rojo que debieron entregarme hace unos días – _dijo lo más amable e inocentemente que pudo. _

- ¿Un vestido? – _Repitió la castaña mirando hacia su armario, donde sobresalía la prenda _– Supongo que debe ser ese… - _señaló._

- Si, ese es exactamente – _confirmó Draco_ – pienso regalárselo a la chica con la que salgo hoy, supongo que los de la boutique se equivocaron.

_La castaña suspiró algo abatida:_ – Si, supongo… no traía tarjeta, por eso creí que… - _guardo silencio y meneó la cabeza –_ no importa.

_Luego, se dirigió al armario, sacó el vestido de su lugar y con una última caricia, como si estuviera despidiéndose, lo dobló con cuidado, lo metió en su caja lo más rápido que pudo y se lo entregó al rubio._

- Aquí tienes… - _dijo lo más serena posible, aunque su voz se oía decaída _– seguramente a ella le gustará mucho.

_Draco notó como los labios de Hermione temblaban ligeramente y como daba la vuelta intentando contener sus sentimientos de frustración._

- Lo siento – _sintió la necesidad de decirlo_.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – _preguntó la castaña tratando de aligerar la tensión del momento_ – Cometieron un error al enviar el vestido, no es culpa de nadie… - _luego fingió una sonrisa_ – no es como si yo fuera a usarlo o algo así, de hecho ni siquiera creo que se vería bien en mí…

_Aunque trataba de parecer calmada, una inconfundible tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, se veía tan bella…y tan vulnerable. El rubio sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarla, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para salir de la habitación y volver a la suya, lo suficiente como para que al llegar frente al espejo de su baño se viera en éste y se dijera:_

- Soy un miserable.

* * *

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… - _suspiró la castaña enjuagándose unas cuantas lágrimas que finalmente habían brotado involuntariamente de sus ojos al verse desposeída de su anhelado vestido_ – ¿Y ahora que me voy a poner? 

_Como en todo, Hermione no se quebró la cabeza pensando demasiado, eligió una de las pocas faldas que tenía, lino color rozado, de corte recta, elegante y discreta, aunque se le ceñía como una segunda piel…_

- Ahora…

_La castaña meditó unos pocos minutos, como tampoco tenía muchos pares de zapatos, optó por llevarse unas lindas zapatillas negras de tacón medio y para combinar, una blusa negra y gabardina de lana del mismo color…no era para menos con el frío que hacía en Londres. _

- Bien. – _Suspiró Hermione complacida; no era precisamente el atuendo más elegante del mundo, pero serviría para el lugar donde Hunter la llevaría _– Ya no queda tiempo… - _musitó consultando su reloj –_ solo un par de cepilladas para este revoltoso cabello y un poco de gloss en los labios.

- Toc, toc, toc!!!

- ¡En seguida salgo!

_La castaña se dio una última mirada en el espejo, tomó su bolso y salió._

- Fiuuuu… - _silbo Hunter galantemente_ – luces bellísima.

_Ella no pudo controlar el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas. _

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo. – _se atrevió a comentar._

- Si nos pasamos diciéndonos cumplidos creo que no llegaremos a tiempo.

_La pareja rió._

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Nos vamos? – _preguntó el chico caballerosamente, ofreciéndole su brazo._

_Ella lo tomó._

- Será un placer.

* * *

_La cita con Hunter Evans había dejado a Hermione prácticamente flotando en las nubes; habían cenado en un pequeño y romántico restaurant con música suave y velas iluminando el lugar, habían reído y conversado amenamente y el cierre de una noche perfecta fue una tanda de besos igualmente perfectos._

_Al día siguiente ella seguía en su ensueño, a tal grado que podía asegurar que nada ni nadie podría hacerla enfadar. _

- ¡Ey, podrías quitarte de mi camino!

- Lo siento, no me fije Malfoy…

- ¡Ahora por tu culpa llegaré tarde a mi clase de literatura postmoderna!

- Se nota que eres rico, sólo los ricos pueden darse el lujo de estudiar carreras inútiles.

- ¿Inútil? – _Refutó el rubio molesto_ – jamás esperé que ese comentario viniera de ti, siempre que te veo estás leyendo un libro.

- No me malentiendas, adoro la literatura, pero eso no significa que crea que es una carrera redituable, cualquiera puede escribir y muchos de los autores más reconocidos no tienen un título.

- Ah, lo olvidaba…supongo que dices esto porque estás estudiando "Administración financiera" con el único fin de llenar tus bolsillos de dinero y dejar de sufrir carencias.

_Hermione se desconcertó._

- ¿Carencias¿De qué hablas? El que no quiera malgastar el dinero de mis padres no quiere decir que sea una muerta de hambre, a diferencia de otros que ni en 5 vidas lograrían agotar su fortuna.

- ¿Crees que me ofendes al restregarme en la cara que soy rico? – _Preguntó el rubio_ – Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido así, y si te sirve de consuelo, no te preocupes, si no consigues empleo te daré trabajo en una de mis tantas empresas.

_De repente la castaña guardo silencio. Era cierto…él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia millonaria, así como ella no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran unos dentistas de clase media; aunque sonara mediocre: así era la vida._

- Lo siento, tienes razón; no quería prejuzgar.

_Draco también guardo silencio, sabía que lo más apropiado era pedir también perdón de manera recíproca, pero ese simplemente no era su estilo y jamás lo sería._

- Se me hace tarde para mi clase, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo... - _exclamó él ofuscado; aunque mientras se alejaba__ esperó que la chica hiciera algún comentario infantil y se fuera refunfuñando como solía hacerlo; sin embargo ella no dijo nada, lo que le intrigó. _

_Un par de pasos después Draco dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta del porqué de su silencio: __Hunter Evans acababa de dar vuelta por el pasillo y se había encontrado cara a cara con Hermione quien instintivamente se llevó la mano a los labios, recordando sin duda los besos recibidos la noche anterior. _

_El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ese par. __No era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, para Draco Malfoy todo era muy claro: Hermione Granger al fin se había enamorado._

**Continuará . . .

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! De verdad muchas, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto que estoy iniciando, sé que me he retrasado, pero tenía tantas ideas para esta historia que necesitaba ponerlas en orden y creo que al fin logré un poco de orden en mi cabeza, pero solo un poco ¿eh? Jajaja ;D

De antemano agradezco a todos ustedes su apoyo y los comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones o hasta tomatazos que deseen enviarme por medio de sus REVIEWS, como siempre lo digo: los comentarios de mis lectores son lo más valioso para mí.

En fin, les deseo amor, felicidad y un excelente año por venir … ¡ Hasta la próxima !

**Atte. **_Aimé_

**P.D.**

_En mi profile encontrarán el trailer en video de esta y otras de mis historias, además del enlace a la página que utilizo para contestar sus conmentarios, espero su visita._


	2. Lo que ellos quieren

Hay unas cuantas SORPRESAS en las Notas de Autor, por favor revisenlas finalizar el capítulo :D

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

--------------------------------

II

--------------------------------

- La relación entre Hunter y tú es muy intensa...Creo que esto va enserio.

- No Emily, yo no lo llamaría una "relación" a penas hemos tenido algunas citas. – _contestó la chica mientras se probaba un peinado alto en el espejo.-_ Y tampoco la llamaría "intensa"

- Han salido por casi un mes, para mí eso es una relación – _replicó la morena acercándose a su amiga y alborotando su cabellera._

- ¡Oye!

- Herm… - _suspiró la chica meneando la cabeza _- definitivamente tu pelo no tiene remedio, mejor déjatelo suelto.

- Gracias por el consejo, pero esta noche quiero verme diferente. Quiero que por una vez Hunter me vea... - _buscó las palabras apropiadas _- ...peinada –_ bromeó._

_Las chicas rieron._

- Entonces te ayudaré con el cabello.

- No Em…gracias, pero ya has hecho suficiente prestándome todos estos vestidos; además creo recordar que tu también tienes una cita.

_La otra joven pareció volver a la realidad._

- ¡Es verdad! Roger esta por recogerme y aún no me he arreglado – _exclamó apurada _– ¡Suerte Herm, nos vemos luego!

- ¡Apúrate! – _fue la contestación de la castaña al ver salir a su amiga._

_De nuevo Hermione volvió a su labor ¿cómo lograría darle forma a esa masa de rizos indomables?_

- Habrá que intentarlo – _suspiró ella tomando una pinza del cajón_ – Tal vez con un poco de gel y el cepillo…

_15 minutos después la chica se conformó con el resultado, no era una obra de arte, pero el sutil recogido de su cabellera la hacía verse más elegante, resaltando su rostro y pómulos y haciendo que pareciera más alta y esbelta._

- Al fin. – _sonrió ante la imagen que el espejo le devolvió, al menos por esa noche podría pasar por una chica de sociedad._

_La castaña se tomó su tiempo para tomar su pequeño bolso y dar una última mirada al espejo, sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Allí estaba Hunter en su auto, saludandola desde lejos, se veía tan apuesto..._

Allá vamos.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua..._

- Ya te lo dije Jennifer ¡ponte el maldito vestido!

- No es necesario que me grites Draco¿porqué me pides que me cambie de ropa¡Me pase horas escogiendo esto! - _refunfuñó la chica agitando su corta cabellera ceniza- Esta es la cita más rara que he tenido..._

- No sería la cita más rara si te hubieras vestido apropiadamente, te dije que iríamos a un lugar con clase.

- ¿Sugieres que yo no sé lo que es clase?

_El rubió sonrió mientras se acercaba a la chica y acariciaba su mejilla, luego la examinó con la mirada como si estuviera evaluandola._

- Jenny...tú definitivamente eres una mujer hermosa – _la chica sonrió por el cumplido_ – pero jamás sabrás lo que es la sofisticación –_ su rostro se mostró indignado –_ eso se comprueba al verte vestida con esos jeans y esa blusa de segunda mano, ahora: - _dijo con semblante duro_ - Te voy a hacer el favor de obsequirarte este magnífico vestido, llevarte a un buen sitio y "divertirnos" toda la noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

_Por el sonrojo de ella, seguramente sabía a lo que se refería. Giró la vista hacia el magnifco vestido y rió: _

- Esta bien.

_Draco entornó los ojos. Las mujeres eran tan simples..._

* * *

- ¿Qué tal me veo? 

- Jennifer, se nos hace tarde, no tengo tiempo para decirte como te ves...

_Las palabras se desvanecieron en los labios del rubio. Santo cielo, esa definitivamente no podía ser Hermione Granger..._

- ¿Draco? Oye¡Draco, despierta!

_Al oir el escándalo la castaña quien estaba saliendo de su habitación, giró hacia ellos. _

- ¡¿Podrías contestarle de una vez Malfoy?! No esta bien que ignores a las personas.

_Draco pudo notar que la mirada de ella se dirigió hacia el vestido carmesí que lucía su pareja, vestido que en algun momento había considerado como suyo._

- ¡¿Me oyes?!

_Draco sabía que Hermione estaba hablando, pero ignoraba por completo las palabras que salían de su boca. Por alguna razón su mente se había nublado, ella se veía...rayos, se veía...decente, incluso podría decirse que bonita._

- Vaya Granger, con ese vestido podrías confundirte con una mujer.

- ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?

- De hecho no. Dije que "podrías" pasar por una mujer –_ rió el malvadamente -_ A excepción de ese cuerpo aniñado que tienes ¿este atuendo es tuyo?

_Hermione desvió la vista._

- Ah...ya sé. Te lo debió haber prestado esa amiga tuya ¿no? -_ la atormentó él _– La morena SI que tiene buen cuerpo. - _Recalcó para humillarla._

- ¡Draco! - _lo reprendió su pareja exigiendo atención _- ¿No decías que se nos hacía tarde?

- Adelantate al automovil.

_Jennifer le obedeció son algo de resistencia._

- Deberías irte con ella ¿o necesitas más tiempo para torturarme?

- De hecho sí. - _Respondió él con completa naturalidad, acorralandola contra la puerta de su habitación._

- ¿Ey, qué haces? - _se asustó un poco la joven al notar la cercanía del rubio._

- Esto... - _musitó Draco tomando la pinza que sujetaba su cabellera y quitándosela sorpresivamente._

- ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! _- gritó Hermione furiosa -_ ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me llevo hacerme este peinado?!

- Ah¿eso era un peinado? - _preguntó él jugando con la pinza_ – Creí que era un nido de pájaros – _exclamó riendo. _- Ahora creo que debo irme, ya me retrasaste lo suficiente.

- Eres ... ¡odioso!

_Draco sonrió, allí estaba otra vez: esa reacción que tanto le divertia._

* * *

- Siento haber tardado tanto, es sólo que mi vecino de cuarto se puso ha hacerme la vida imposible, como siempre. 

- ¿Es ese Draco Malfoy del que tanto me has contado?

- Si, el mismo. - _respondió la castaña cerrando de un portazo la puerta del convertible que conducía Hunter._

- No comprendo porque te trata así – _comentó el chico retomando la platica_ – Después de todo tu no le has hecho nada.

- ¿Puedo confesarte algo que nadie más sabe?

_El joven la miró intrigado._

- Claro, prometo no decir nada.

_Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar:_

- Todos piensan que Draco y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, pero en realidad...no es así.

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó Hunter disminuyendo la velocidad del auto._

- Pues lo que te digo. Mis padres y yo vivíamos en el campo, justo junto a la Mansión de campo de los Malfoy, cada verano desde que tenía 12 años me tocaba soportar la presencia de ese insoportable.

A_l ver que su pareja se encontraba interesado por su historia continuó:_

- Al principio mi madre y la de Draco pensaron que era buena idea que nos hicieramos amigos, para que él tuviera amistades de su edad, pero al Sr.Malfoy no le agradó la idea, después de todo ellos eran "ricos y aristocráticos", mientras que mis padres eran apenas unos modestos dentistas.

- ¿Entonces sus padres se oponían a su amistad?

_Hermione rió._

- En realidad jamás hubo amistad, Draco y yo nos detestamos desde el primer instante; las diferencias entre nuestros padres sólo fueron "la cereza del pastel", eso no tuvo nada que ver.

- Ah, ya veo...

- Cada año, yo tenía que aguantarme sus bromas pesadas – _suspiró _- el colmo fue encontrarmelo en la univerisdad y que me tocara ser su vecina de habitación - _Hermione sonrió_ - ¡al menos no estamos en la misma facultad, eso ya hubiera sido el colmo!

- ¿Y porqué si se conocen desde la adolescencia nadie lo sabe?

- Bueno...tampoco es que lo estemos publicando – _bromeó ella _- de hecho el primer día de clases él me puso un ultimatum.

- ¿Ultimatum?

- Si, él dijo que jamás mencionara que ya nos conocíamos porque no quería que lo relacionaran con una "pueblerina" como yo – _luego hizo una pausa _- y también me dijo que nunca lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

- Ahora entiendo porqué en público siempre te refieres a él como "Malfoy"

- Así es. Es un odioso...ni que yo quisiera que me relacionaran con un tipo como él.

_La castaña cambió su semblante y sonrió._

- Lo siento, no sé ni porque te cuento estas cosas, se supone que esta noche solo deberíamos existir tu y yo.

_Hunter detuvo el convertible frente al restaurant, se le acercó a Hermione y acarició sus labios con un dulce beso que hizo temblar a la chica de pies a cabeza. _

- Al contrario, me alegra que me lo hayas contado...porque así puedo conocerte más, me siento un poco más cerca de ti.

- "¿Podía ser más perfecto?" - _se preguntó Hermione –_ "No. Definitivamente no podía ser más perfecto..."

* * *

- Ey, Draco...¿no es esa la chica que vimos en los dormitorios? 

_Él giro la cabeza y comprobó que efectivamente era Hermione la que venía entrando del brazo de esa patética excusa de hombre: Hunter Evans._

- Sí, ella es. Pero ni por un momento pienses que ella se relaciona conmigo

_Jennifer guardó silencio, en realidad a ella también le daba igual; esa noche sólo se debía centrar en el especimen que tenía al frente: Guapo, rico e irresistible._

- No puede ser...¿Malfoy?

- ¿Te sorprende Granger? Porque a mí si.

- ¿Nos estás siguiendo? - _preguntó Hermione en tono sarcástico._

- Puesto que yo llegué aquí 2 minutos antes, podría decir que es al revés y que tú nos estás siguiendo...

_La castaña se percató que la conversación de nuevo se centraba sólo en ellos dos, ignorando a sus parejas, así que decidió romper el hielo._

- Hunter, él es Draco Malfoy –_ luego se giró hacia el rubio _– Malfoy, él es Hunter Evans.

Los hombres estrecharon las manos por simple protocolo.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti... - _dijo Hunter._

- Lo mismo digo. -_ respondió Draco apretando a un más el saludo._

- Y ella es...

_Hermione esperó a que la pareja de Draco diera su nombre, no parecía tener más de dos neuronas._

- Jennifer Roberts. - _dijo Draco en nombre de su pareja._

_Una vez hechas las presentaciones el ambiente se tornó tenso, hasta que llegó el capitán de meseros._

- ¿Vienen juntos?

- No en realidad...

- ¿Les importaría compartir una mesa? - _interrumpió el hombre sin dejar que Hunter terminara su frase._

- ¿Compartir?

- Por mí no hay problema, pero no creo que Malfoy haya compartido nada en toda su vida.

_El comentario irritó a Draco._

- Pues por mí tampoco hay problema Granger –_ dijo bruscamente._

- Bien, entonces síganme – _dijo el capitan._

_Jennifer y Hunter compartieron una mirada, sin duda se notaba quienes llevaban el mando en sus respectivas relaciones._

- En seguida les tomo la orden –_ indicó el hombre entregándoles los menús._

_El ambiente se volvió pesado de nuevo, esta vez fue la cita de Draco la que rompió el hielo y empezó a hablar sobre cosas frívolas: maquillaje, ropa, su creciente carrera como modelo de zapatos._

- "¿Modelo de zapatos?" -_ se preguntó Hermione _- "¡¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese?!"

_No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, se había dicho la castaña fingiendo estar interesada en la conversación de la otra muchacha._

_Afortunadamente la superflua conversación de la chica los distrajo lo suficiente para que les tomaran la orden, les sirvieran y luego Hunter y ella comieran a toda prisa. Definitivamente esa no era la velada romántica que esperaba._

- ¿Has oído esa canción Draqui? - _preguntó Jennifer melosamente, dejando de lado su postre._

_Hermione apenas y pudo contener una carcajada._

- Te he dicho que no me llames así.

- Ups, lo siento...¿no quieres bailar?

_Claro que no quería bailar, pero a esas alturas habría fingido una intoxicación con tal de alejarse de la castaña y su pareja. Le daba asco ver tanta cursilería, faltaba poco para que se dieran de comer el uno al otro._

- Vamos.

- ¿Tú también quieres bailar Herm?

- Claro... -_ respondió ella levantandose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Draco._

_La canción era antigua, como de los años 50; sin embargo, poseía un ritmo rápido y cadencioso, perfecto para que Jennifer, la hermosa pareja de Draco, se luciera. _

- "Baila muy bien..." -_ pensó Hermione _- "En cambio yo me siento como un torpe pato"

- ¿En que piensas? - _le preguntó Hunter._

- Nada en especial...lamento que nuestra cita terminara así.

_El chico recargó su frente contra la de ella y la besó._

- No te preocupes. No es la cita de mis sueños – _admitió riendo_ – pero estoy aquí contigo, y eso es lo mejor.

- No sé como logras decir siempre las palabras exactas.

- Años de experiencia con una hermana loca por las novelas románticas.

_La castaña soltó una carcajada. Draco nunca la había oído reír de esa manera y eso que llevaba años de conocerla...cuando vio que ella y ese tipo se besuqueaban sintió el extraño impulso de estrellarle contra el muro más cercano, pero por alguna razón el ignorar que era lo que podía hacer reír así a la rara de Hermione Granger, lo irritaba más._

_Lo cual también era absurdo, desde su pre-adolescencia detestó a Hermione Granger, con su cabello alborotado, su ropa pasada de moda, siempre con un libro en las manos...y su actitud de "soy mejor que tú digas lo que digas" : la odiaba._

- ¿En que piensas Draqui?

_El rubio rechinó los dientes, Jennifer era hermosa, pero nada valía el calvario de aguantar a esa mujer sin cerebro. Bueno, aunque el cerebro no era necesario para lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche._

- Si te dijera en lo que pienso seguramente no alcanzarías a entenderlo, mejor no me desgasto.

_La estaba tratando como estúpida, pero ella no parecía percatarse. _

- ¿Perdón?

_La melodía terminó y de inmediato empezó otra más lenta y romántica. Unas parejas tomaron asiento y otras personas de mesas vecinas entraron a la pista._

- ¡Cambio de parejas! - _anunció el DJ _– chicos dejen a sus chicas y tomen a la mujer más próxima a ustedes...

_Se hizo un alboroto general. De algun extraño modo Jennifer terminó en brazos de Hunter y Hermione en brazos de él. Draco pareció sorprenderse al descubrir lo perfectamente que el cuerpo de la castaña se acoplaba a sus brazos._

- Vaya...¿qué suerte no Hermione? - _dijo Draco con mofa._

_Ella lo miró estupefacta._

- ¿Qué? -_ preguntó él sin comprender la actitud que había tomado._

- Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre... _- susurró ella desconcertada._

- ¿En serio? - _preguntó poniendo instintivamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña_ – No me di cuenta, pero supongo que en privado podemos hacer algunas conseciones.

_Ella no respondió nada, simplemente guardo silencio y miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a su pareja. _

- Ese idiota esta a la izquierda, como a dos metros. - _le indicó tratando de evitar que ella siguiera mirando a los lados como una tonta._

- El no es un idiota. - _defendió a su páreja por el insulto recibido._

- Oh, sí que lo es. - _afirmó él._

- Supongo que le debo de hacer caso al rey de los idiotas, tú si sabes de lo que hablas.

_El rubio se irritó._

- Sólo digo que no es el tipo más brillante que he visto en toda mi vida.

- ¿Puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu pareja? Ella no es precisamente una lumbrera.

- Muy graciosa Granger.

- ¿Otra vez nos hablamos por los apellidos?

_Él no dijo nada. Esa mujer era un caso..._

- No es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que debo advertirte que ese tipo sólo está contigo por una cosa...sexo.

_Hermione se sonrojó profusamente._

- Tienes razón...

_Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido._

- No es de tu incumbencia – _completó ella._

- Bien, pero debia decirtelo.

- Mira quien habla, al parecer las intenciones que crees que Hunter tiene conmigo, son las mismas que tú tienes con Barbie, digo: Jennifer.

- Otra vez...muy graciosa.

_Ella hizo un mohín tierno. Draco no el porqué de la expresión._

- Me recuerdas a mi padre.

- Acabas de ganar al primer premio a la cosa más rara que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

- Me refiero a que hace un momento cuando me "advertías" me recordaste que una vez, cuando tenía como 13 años mi padre me dijo: "Cuídado hija, los chicos sólo tienen una cosa en mente"

- ¡Y tenía toda la razón! – _rió el rubio sin poder evitarlo. _

- A veces...lo extraño tanto.

_La voz de ella pareció quebrarse. Oh no, que no llorara...Draco, como cualquier otro hombre, sencillamente no sabía como lidiar con las lágrimas._

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - _dijo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema_ – Te odio.Me arruinaste por completo el peinado.

_Draco soltó un bufido que más bien parecía una carcajada._

- ¡Se te veía horrible!

- ¡No es cierto!

- Claro que sí, se te veía igual de horrible que este vestido que traes...

- ¿Si se me ve tan mal porqué has volteado 2 veces a ver mi escote?

_El rubio se paralizó. ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta?_

- Lo hice para comprobar si se te veía tan mal como parecía, y así fue.

_Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle ingeniosamente como siempre lo hacía. La música paró. Hunter y Jennifer se acercaron a ellos._

- Ya es tarde Herm ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Pero y el postre?

- Lo pedí para llevar.

- Bien, entonces...sólo voy por mi bolso. - _dijo ella apartandose de Draco y caminando hacia su mesa._

- ¿Ya tienen que irse? -_ preguntó el rubio ironicamnete_ – Supongo que si no lo hacen perderán el autobus.

_Hunter se adelantó a contestar:_

- No, de hecho mi BMW convertible está en el estacionamiento.

- Draqui ¡a que no sabías que Hunter es rico igual que tú! - _soltó Jennifer con un descaro total, ella no veía diferencia entre un "niño rico" y otro._

_El rubio rechinó los dientes. ¿Y qué si ese tipo tenía dinero¿Acaso alguna vez le había envidiado algo a cualquier persona?_

- Ah, y por cierto...ya pagué la cuenta. Tomenlo como un regalo por la maravillosa velada – _musitó Hunter con sarcasmo._

- Estoy lista, vamonos. - _declaró Hermione regresando con su bolso. _- Nos vemos luego, diviértanse- se despidió.

_Draco pudo ver claramente como antes de salir del lugar la pareja de Hermione ponía una mano sobre la espalda baja de la castaña; después de esa noche no le costó el menor trabajo decidir que detestaba a Hunter Evans. _

**

* * *

Continuará . . . **

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! De verdad muchas gracias por acompañarme en este segundo capítulo, el cual espero fuera de su agrado. He tardado más de lo que pensaba en actualizar, pero me ha gustado el resultado y espero que con sus Reviews me confirmen que a ustedes también.

Por cierto, he desatendido un poco mi página de Reviews (el diseño jamás termina de convencerme :P) pero igualmente ya está actualizada con todas las respuestas a sus comentarios.

Por cierto, **WinterAmy acaba de inaugurar el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" de la que he aceptado ser moderadora** : )**Apenas estamos empezando, pero los invito a participar en este foro donde todos pueden comentar, debatir y opinar; así que a los amantes de los fanfics (en especial de Draco & Hermione) ¡corran a visitarnos!**

Bien, ese a sido mi comercial ;D y no está de más decir que en mi PROFILE he puesto todos los ENLACES correspondientes.

Atte. _**Aimé**_

**P.D.**

Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque dentro de pocos días entrará volveré a la universidad...adiós vaciaciones.


	3. Decisiones

Espero que les agraden las sorpresas que tengo en las Notas de Autor al finalizar el capítulo, por favor, léanlas ;D

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

--------------------------------

III

--------------------------------

_- Humm...¿Papá? _

_- Lo siento hija¿te despertamos?_

_- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la adolescente frotando sus ojos._

_- Tu madre y yo tenemos que salir de emergencia, tía Sally está a punto de tener al bebé y como el tío Harvey no está debemos ir a ayudarla. _

_- ¿Voy con ustedes?_

_- No cariño, mejor quédate, mañana tienes escuela._

_- ¿Puedes quedarte sola unos días? - preguntó su madre._

_- Claro, ya tengo 17 años - dijo la chica con autosuficiencia._

_- Te dejamos suficiente dinero para 3 días, volveremos pronto…_

_Sintió los labios de su padre y madre cada uno besándola en la frente y acariciando sus rizos enmarañados, luego los vio tomando sus maletas, atravesando el umbral y despidiéndose con rapidez, pero después de eso no volvió a verlos con vida._

…

- ¡Ahhh..!_–__ gritó Hermione Granger al despertar de su pesadilla.__Un __sudor frío cubría su rostro...eso siempre le pasaba cuando soñaba con sus padres, mejor dicho : __con la última vez que los había visto. Cielos__…__los extrañaba tanto._

- ¡Bip, bip, bip, bip!

_La alarma de su despertador había empezado a sonar, era increíblemente irónico que la pesadilla la despertara antes que el escándalo que hacía ese artefacto. _

- Odio esta cosa… -_ musitó mientras apagaba la alarma. _

_Se quedó mirando al techo por unos minutos mientras pensaba en las terribles semanas que había pasado. Las cosas entre ella y Hunter habían ido de mal en peor desde esa horrenda cena con Draco y su noviecita "la descerebrada" Jenny._

_Al principio Hunter no lo decía, pero ella lo notaba en su actitud, algunas veces se comportaba demasiado frío y distante, y otras ocasiones, se comportaba de lo màs afectuoso._

- "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?" –_ se preguntó la chica al recordar como dos días atrás ella había rechazado a Hunter cuando el aparentemente estaba completamente convencido de que "iban a hacerlo". _

_También recordó con pesar el ultimátum del chico: O lo hacían pronto, o su relación terminaba._

- "¿Y bien Hermione?" - _se preguntó a sí misma__cuando por fin se decidió a salir de la cama _-"¿Estás lista para sobrevivir este día?" 

* * *

- Ron…Ron, levántate.

- Vamos Luna, te dije que hoy no tomaría la clase de las 9 a.m.

- Lo sé amor, pero ayer dijiste que irías a hablar con Herm para darle la _gran noticia_, ella tiene media hora libre antes de su primer clase ¿no te parece que este es el mejor momento?

_El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con lentitud, había evitado pensar en el tema por varias semanas, pero inevitablemente el momento había llegado…ese era el día en que le anunciaría a su mejor amiga su próxima boda._

- Esta bien…-_aceptó con pesadez_- tomaré un baño rápido e iré a verla.

_La rubia sonrió y besó la mejilla del chico. _- Eso es. - _dijo feliz empujando a su prometido a la ducha._

- Ya voy…

_Ron se metió en la regadera y sintió las gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo, purificándolo. Si tan sólo limpiar su conciencia fuera tan sencillo…_

- Hermione -_ fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. - _Lo siento tanto…

_Recordó la escena vivida meses antes, con perfecta nitidez: _

_Meses atrás él y Luna habían tenido una terrible pelea; luego él, buscando algo de apoyo fue a parar a brazos de Hermione quien le dio más, mucho más que comprensión._

- Su primera vez. - _masculló sintiéndose un maldito._

_Ella le había ofrecido su cuerpo, y él no se había molestado en aclarar que no había terminado aún con su novia; sin embargo, cuando a los pocos días, él y Luna se reconciliaron, tuvo que hacerle frente a Hermione: eso fue lo peor de todo. Odiaba pensar en el daño que le había hecho. _

- Soy despreciable...

_Había traicionado a Luna y utilizado a Hermione, como la aventura de una noche, la había tratado como una cualquiera y después de todo: ella le había perdonado, aunque las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado tensas y su amistad seguramente jamás volvería ha ser la misma. __De eso ya había pasado casi un año... ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a Hermione que estaba a punto de casarse?_

- ¿Ron, ya terminaste? - _preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta._

- ¡Ya voy cariño! - _gritó el pelirrojo envolviéndose en una toalla, luego desempañó el espejo con la mano derecha y cuando se vio reflejado, no pudo evitar preguntarse:_

- ¿Y bien Ronald, estás preparado para este día? 

* * *

- ¡Hola Herm! – _cantó una voz alegremente._

- Emily, pareces muy feliz…¿qué te trae por aquí? - _preguntó la castaña extrañada al encontrarse a su amiga mientras salía de su habitación _- Hace días que no te veo.

- Ya sabes, he estado por aquí y por allá. Algún día tenía que venira mi alcohoba. - _rió la chica. _- ¿Y tú qué haces? _- la interrogó la morena _- Es mi impresión ¿o te veo algo preocupada?

_Hermione bajó la mirada y suspiró:_

- De hecho sí. Necesito un consejo ¿quisieras pasar y tomar un café?

- Claro. _- respondió Em entrando en la recámara de su amiga. Observóa su alrededor: e__l lugar lucía más caótico de lo habitual, había libros por todas partes y papeles regados por el suelo. Sin duda Hermione había estado preparándose intensamente para los exámenes._

- Esto es un desastre, lo siento. - _se disculpó Hermione._

- No importa¿de qué querías hablarme?

_La castaña tomó asiento en su revuelta cama y entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de preocupación, mientras su amiga se recargaba en el muro más próximo, a la expectativa._

- Es Hunter…

_La otra chica sonrió comprensivamente:_

- Ya lo suponía.

- Desde hace días me ha estado presionando sobre, bueno…- _carraspeó_ - "ya sabes" - _se sonrojó_ - hacer el amor.

- Sexo. - _dijo Emily sin el mejor recato _- Obvio.

- Sólo llevamos saliendo unas cuantas semanas ¡ni siquiera me ha pedido que salgamos formalmente como novios! – _la castaña suspiró_ - Yo le dije que aún no estaba lista, pero usó el argumento de: _"Si me amas, hagámoslo"_

- Ya veo... ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?

- ¡No lo sé! - _exclamó la chica _- Creo que aún no lo amo lo suficientemente como para dar el siguiente paso, pero tampoco quiero perderlo. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

_La morena cruzó de un lado a otro la habitación, mientras meditaba, pero terminó por sentarse al lado de Hermione._

- Si no quieres que te deje: debes hacerlo.

- Perdón ¿ese es tu consejo¡No puedes hablar en serio! Lo que dices es como de la Edad Media…

- Sí¿y qué tiene de malo? - _respondió la chica _- Pediste mi opinión¿esperabas que dijera que te negaras?

- De hecho, sí. - _confesó la castaña._

- ¡Por favor Herm, no seas ilusa! - _la reprendió la otra joven _- Sonará cruel, pero en estos tiempos sólo se puede retener a un hombre dándole lo que quiere, si tú se lo niegas él irá y lo buscará con otra.

_La castaña no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Se suponía qué ese era el consejo de una verdadera amiga, de una mujer del siglo XXI?_

- Pensé que tú…

- ¿Por qué crees que soy tan popular con los hombres? - _preguntó Em _- Yo les doy lo que quieren y cuando llega el momento simplemente los dejó. Así de fácil. - _Hablaba con frialdad, ese era un aspecto desconocido en la personalidad de Emily._

- Pero…aún no estoy lista. – _repitió Herm._

- ¿Sería tu primera vez?

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

- Entonces - _sonrió la morena _- es sólo cuestión de _querer, _no será nada difícil.

_Ese era precisamente el problema, no se sentía lista para hacerlo, pero…¿quería perder a Hunter? La respuesta era simple: definitivamente no._

- ¿Entonces? - _preguntó Emily_

- Lo haré. 

* * *

_Definitivamente la cabeza iba a explotarle. El día anterior con toda certeza, podía calificarse como uno de los peores de su vida_ - pensó Draco Malfoy al despertar -_ había terminado con docenas de chicas a lo largo de su vida, pero Jennifer Roberts se había ganado el premio a la más dramática e histérica de todas ellas; claro que a__dmitía que Jen era una de las mujeres más hermosas con las que había estado, pero también era una de las más vacías, y desde luego no resultaba la adecuada para convertirse algún día en parte de la familia Malfoy._

_El rubio recordó como después del escándalo que hizo Jennifer fue a beber unas cervezas con algunos de sus amigos, olvidando que al día siguiente, tenía examen de poesía contemporánea; es decir: ese día. _

- Quien dijera que estudiar con resaca era sencillo, no sabía de lo que hablaba - _murmuró Draco para sí mientras mordía la parte frontal de su lápiz y ojeaba con lentitud algunas páginas de su libro de poesía. _

- ¡Ron podrías irte de una vez!

_El ruido ensordecedor de gritos y una puerta azotándose lo alejaron de su letargo._

- Herm ¿Oíste lo que acabo de decirte? –_preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta. _- Voy a casarme con Luna…

- Te oí perfectamente las 3 veces que lo repetiste dentro de la habitación…te felicito. –_dijo la castaña vagamente -_ ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

_Draco vio la escena por la mirilla de la puerta, un chico alto se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos rojizos. Reconocía a ese tipo: Ronald Weasley. Lo había visto ocasionalmente mientras vacacionaba en la casa de campo de los Malfoy… siempre estaba junto a Hermione._

- No lo sé… - _le oyó decir_ – Esperaba otra reacción, cualquier reacción _- recalcó._

- Ronald Billius Weasley –_replicó la castaña totalmente molesta_– Estos días no han sido buenos para mí, ahora mismo no es el mejor momento para que conversemos sobre esto. –_Miró directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo y respiró hondo_– Vas a casarte con Luna, ella es una buena chica, me agrada y es la mujer que amas ¡no podría estar más feliz por ti! –_lo abrazó y luego le susurró al oído_– se que te preocupan mis sentimientos y te lo agradezco, pero te juro que ahora mismo sólo te veo como mi mejor amigo, nuestro momento ya paso y el tuyo con Luna esta por comenzar., ahora ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado con cara de bobo o le llamarás a Harry para preguntar si sería tu padrino?

_El pelirrojo se separó de su amiga y la miró a los ojos analizándola, buscando cualquier rasgo de tristeza o mentira. Sólo que la castaña no mentía, en verdad estaba feliz por él._

- ¡Eres maravillosa Herm! –_exclamó el chico besando la frente y mejillas de su amiga con emoción, luego le dio un último abrazo y se despidió de ella_– Tienes razón, ahora mismo voy a avisarles a Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George…

- Sí, si…ya entendí: estás emocionado. Ahora ve.

_Draco observó como el alto chico salía corriendo torpemente con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Sólo cuando vio a la chica recargarse en la pared, sonreír y suspirar aliviada, se decidió a salir._

- No sabía que tu noviecito de la secundaria también estudiaba aquí.

- ¿Qué este día jamás va a terminar! –_gritó Hermione entornando los ojos._– Escucha Malfoy, acabo de perder mi primer clase por culpa de mi "noviecito de la secundaria" como tú lo llamas, aún no he desayunado y tengo un examen en menos de 2 horas ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

_Claro que tenía cosas mejores que hacer - pensó el rubio - él también tenía un examen (y era en menos de una hora) para el cual no había estudiado. __Podría haber dejado pasar el momento, pero desde luego molestar a Hermione Granger era y siempre sería su prioridad número uno._

- Eso es algo que no te interesa.

- Cielos… - _exclamó ella con sarcasmo _- al fin has acertado: no me interesa tu patética vida, ahora ¿puedes retirarte de mi vista?

- ¿Sabes quién es la que tiene una vida patética ¡Pues mírate en un espejo! - _bramó Draco furioso antes de volverse a encerrar en su habitación._

* * *

- ¡Hey Hunter, oí que tu chica te llamó¿No me digas que al fin aceptó calentar tu cama?

_Un estallido de risas resonó por toda la sala de billar, era un tugurio oscuro, pequeño, inundado por humo de tabaco, pero al fin y al cabo era el lugar de reunión perfecto para los "chicos malos" del campus. _

- Mejor será que dejes de decir que es "mi chica" - _gruño el muchacho golpeando con su taco una de las bolas de billar. _- Esa mujer es más mojigata que una monja _- resopló _- he perdido un mes entero con ella comportándome como un "caballero" y siendo el "príncipe azul" . Ya me cansé.

- ¿Tú un caballero? - _rió un chico a lo lejos _- ¡Quien se creería eso!

- Pues ella si que se lo creyó _- resopló Hunter_ - mejor la dejo ahora, antes de que empiece a planear la boda.

_Un cúmulo de risas se volvió a oír._

- ¿Entonces para que te llamó?

- Dijo que quería verme esta noche, pero yo ni loco pienso ir, seguramente querrá que "hablemos de nuestros sentimientos" o alguna cursilería similar.

- Que cruel… - _susurró un tipo sarcásticamente a sus espaldas _- ¿Ni siquiera te despedirás de ella apropiadamente?

- Quizá sea mejor que le hable por teléfono, tal vez lo haga mañana. Detesto ver llorar a una mujer. - _dijo Hunter sonriendo cínicamente y tomando un trago de cerveza._

_Lo único que Hermione agradeció ese día fue que su examen se pospuso una semana más. En poco menos de dos meses ella, junto con el resto de su generación, estaría lista para graduarse, y entre preparativos y exámenes finales se estaba volviendo loca. Además, h__abía hablado con Hunter horas antes y aunque no había sido muy específica esperaba que él hubiera entendido su sugerente "tenemos que vernos esta noche"._

_La castaña le dirigió una mirada al vestido rosa satinado que estaba extendido sobre su cama. Era el atuendo perfecto para "la gran noche", aunque desde luego su precio iba en proporción con lo especial de la ocasión. Le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero bien valdría la pena si cumplía su cometido de hacer esa noche inolvidable._

- Toc, toc, toc…

- Adelante.

- Hola Herm ¿lista para esta noche? - _fue lo primero que dijo Emily al atravesar la puerta_.

- Aún no lo sé, eso espero.

_La morena se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro._

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Vamos, yo te peinaré y maquillaré ¿qué te parece?

_Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga._

- Esta bien, pero que sea con poco maquillaje y el cabello suelto, Hunter dijo que le gusto más "al natural"

_Em sonrió._

- Entendido - _dijo cuadrándose _- Manos a la obra…

_Cuando Hermione salió de su habitación se sentía como otra persona y no era para menos, el sutil peinado y maquillaje que Emily le había aplicado la hacía lucir hermosa y angelical, mientras que su vestido rosado se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel._

_En el momento en que Em le dijo: "Estás perfecta" se negó a creerlo, pero ahora era así como se sentía, simplemente perfecta, aunque cualquiera quisiera negarlo_.

- ¿Granger, eres tú?

_La castaña miró a su vecino desde lo lejos, sabía que Draco Malfoy jamás elogiaría su aspecto, así que se decidió a ignorar lo que fuera que le iba a decir._

- ¿Quién más se supone que iba a ser, Malfoy?

- No lo sé, tal vez tu hermana perdida bonita.

_¿Era su imaginación o indirectamente la estaba llamando bonita? Aunque oculto tras una frase sarcástica el comentario la emocionó. _

- ¿Te gusta? - _preguntó dando una vuelta, olvidando por completo que no se dirigía hacia un amigo, sino a Draco Malfoy._

_El chico la miro extasiado. Estaba simplemente preciosa: no era sólo por la ropa que llevaba o por su maquillaje, las mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Aunque hubiera querido, no podría haber dicho ningún comentario negativo. _

- Te ves…bien - _dijo secamente._

_Hermione sonrió. Un "bien" viniendo de Draco Malfoy era como un "maravillosa" en lenguaje cotidiano. Pero en realidad ¿porqué le importaba lo que el rubio opinará de ella?_

- Ya debo irme… - _carraspeó la castaña aclarando su garganta._

- Adelante - _sonrió el chico, mirándola con irreverencia _- Que te diviertas…

- Eso ni lo dudes - _susurró ella al pasar a su lado _- No me esperes esta noche.

_Las últimas palabras pasmaron a Draco. Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba "no me esperes esta noche" y para nada le agradaba que esa frase la aplicara Hermione Granger._

- ¡Espera!

_Para cuando el rubio quiso detenerla, la chica ya se había esfumado. De repente Draco sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de embriagarse, si era posible, mucho más que el día anterior._

**Continuará . . .**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos¿Creían que ya había desertado? Pues no, lo que pasaes que la PC me ha jugado una mala pasada, casi le saltaron chispas y le salió humo, pero al menos he podido actualizar** ;D** y no se quejarán pues el capítulo ha sido largo y por fin ha aparecido Ron, no se impacienten, dentro de poco veremos a Harry y así ¡el trío se reunirá al fin!

Ahora díganme: _¿Creen que voy por buen camino, quisieran sugerir o criticar algo?_ o tal vez_ ¿Debería dedicarme a buscar novio en vez de estar escribiendo?_ Jajaja, ya saben por donde voy, cualquier REVIEW suyo será infinitamente bien recibido, sólo presionen "Go" y ¡listo! **XD** Recuerden que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible ¡nos vemos pronto!

Atte. _**Aimé**_

**P.D.**

-El **foro **"Príncipes de Hogwarts" está on-line, por favor visiten y comenten de todos los temas que les interesen, abran retos o lo que mejor les parezca XD Los que integramos este proyecto esperamos que con su ayuda se creé un espacio único ¡para todas y todos los fanfic-maniáticos!

-Esta historia tiene su **video**, espero que lo vean y me digan que les parece.

-La **página** donde respondo sus comentarios ya está actualizada, hay encontrarán muchas cosas interesantes, espero su visita.

_**Todos los ENLACES correspondientes se encuentran en MI PROFILE**_

_"Cada review que dejas salva un árbol"_


	4. Revancha

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

--

IV

--

_Cuando Emily regresó a su habitación decidió que interpretar el papel de "mejor amiga" la estaba hartando. Francamente ser la confidente y aliada de Hermione Granger era de lo más agotador y tedioso._

_La morena soltó un largo suspiro. Menos mal que pronto acabaría con esa farsa._

- Todo sea por él. - _masculló abriendo el grifo del baño y enjuagándose la cara con agua helada. _- Vamos - _se animó frente al espejo _- aguanta un poco más, recuerda que tú siempre consigues lo que quieres Emily Taylor. _Las palabras de aliento surtieron efecto y la chica sonrió. _

_Aparentar ser la mejor amiga de Hermione, peinarla, maquillarla, prestarle vestidos, animarla… _

- Todo valdrá la pena si al final consigo a Draco.

_La joven prendió la radio en su estación favorita y empezó a desnudarse para tomar un relajante baño. Mientras la música sonaba recordó el día que había decidido que Draco Malfoy sería suyo…_

_**-- Flashback --**_

_Cuando por falta de fondos ella tuvo que mudarse de su apartamento a los dormitorios estudiantiles se sintió morir. Tres años viviendo sola la habían hecho disfrutar de la libertad más de lo debido y sería un duro cambio tener que convivir con molestos vecinos. O eso pensaba hasta que se enteró que el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy también vivía en los dormitorios y que además, para su buena suerte, sería su vecino._

_Claro que era una decepción que el chico no estudiara en su misma facultad ya que compartir carrera con él le hubiera facilitado el camino; además de haber sabido que él vivía allí se habría mudado antes, pero no tenía sentido pensar en eso, por algo tenía que empezar y ser su vecina era sin duda alguna la mejor forma de relacionarse con él._

_Se oían gritos desde la habitación contigua. Como no podía aguantar la curiosidad, salió sigilosa de su recámara y pegó su oído a la puerta vecina._

- ¡¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación cada año?!

- No tendríamos que tenerla si te fueras de este lugar. Compra un departamento ¡tienes dinero suficiente!

- No pienso marcharme sólo porque una _lagartija _como tú lo dice.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - _exclamó una voz femenina _- Eres un… - _pero como no encontraba las palabras apropiadas prefirió gritar: _- ¡¿Acaso viniste aquí para hacerme la vida miserable?!

- ¡Bromeas! Si hubiera sabido que estudiabas aquí ni siquiera habría venido a esta universidad. Todavía no me imagino como puedes costear tus estudios en un lugar como este.

- ¿No conoces las becas? - _preguntó irónica _- O ¿acaso pensaste que al morir mis padres me dejarían desprotegida?

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacerte la víctima? - _preguntó la voz masculina _- Tus padres murieron hace dos años y los míos hace cinco. ¿Quieres que hagamos una competencia de quién es más miserable? , porque si lo decidimos cronológicamente, yo gano. - _replicó el chico de forma seca, pero mordaz._

_El silencio se prolongó por medio minuto. Detrás de la puerta Em se asomó por una rendija y logró ver a un chico rubio muy bien parecido, quien sin duda era Draco Malfoy, y cerca de él vio a una chica que bajaba la cabeza apenada. _

- Tienes razón, lo siento. No sé porque me puse tan paranoica.

_La muchacha poseía un cuerpo poco desarrollado, muy pocas curvas se asomaban por debajo de sus jeans y su holgado suéter. Tenía una indomable cabellera y ojos castaños. No podía describirse como una belleza, pero tampoco era fea. Común, era la palabra con la que ella la describiría._

- Lograste que me diera migraña. - _se frotó las sienes el rubio._

- Eres un debilucho…

- ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? - _preguntó Draco acorralando a la joven. _

_Emily notó como parecía que saltaban chispas entre esos dos._

- Eso fue por haberme llamado lagartija. - _respondió ella _- Estamos a mano.

_El rubio soltó una carcajada y empujó a la chica hasta la puerta, dando apenaas el tiempo suficiente para que Emily se ocultara._

- Ya me cansé de hablar Granger, vete.

- Ush, eres… ¡odioso!

_**-- Fin del Flashback --**_

_Cuando la morena regresó a la realidad se percató de que el recuerdo de ese día seguía latente en su mente; a partir de entonces resultó obvio para ella que el medio más seguro para llegar hasta Draco Malfoy era a través de esa menuda castaña. Su plan tomaría tiempo, de hecho ya llevaba casi un año, pero sin duda rendiría frutos._

- "Todo será perfecto" - _se dijo _

_Ya en la regadera Emily meditó sobre los nuevos acontecimientos. A ella le convenía que Hermione saliera con Hunter pues así dejaría de ser un estorbo entre ella y Draco, así que se felicitó a sí misma por lanzarla a los brazos de ese tipo. En lo que a ella respectaba, todo iba de maravilla._

* * *

_El día estaba nublado. En Inglaterra resultaba común ese tipo de clima, lo que era verdaderamente raro eran los días soleados. Específicamente en Cambridge, que era donde Hermione estudiaba, sólo había pocos días al mes con un clima verdaderamente agradable; aunque ese no era el día._

- Rayos, olvide el paraguas y mi chaqueta. - _gruñó la castaña frotando sus manos en un intento de darse un poco de calor _- Espero que Hunter no tarde mucho… _- musitó consultando su reloj._

_Una hora de retraso no era precisamente poco tiempo. Hermione pensó que tal vez el chico habría confundido la hora de la cita y que en vez de llegar a las ocho, llegaría a las nueve._

_- _Brrrrr…que frío _- resopló la chica._

_Había sido una verdadera imprudencia por su parte el salir del campus sin tomar ninguna precaución, incluso había olvidado las llaves de su apartamento. Tendría que pedirle una copia al encargado de intendencia._

- "Las llaves serán lo de menos, eso lo arreglaré mañana. Hoy no pienso dormir en mi cama" - _pensó con cierta emoción, pero también con nerviosismo. Esa sería su primera vez en brazos de Hunter, y si él era tan perfecto en la cama como parecía serlo en otros aspectos, entonces… - _"Basta Hermione, deja de ser tan pervertida" - _se reprendió ella volviendo a darse calor con las manos, para después consultar de nuevo su reloj. _

_- _Las nueve y media…

_Lo esperaría una hora más y ya._

* * *

- ¡Ey Malfoy! ¿quieres la última cerveza?

- Estoy a un piso de mi habitación, ¿en verdad crees qué si deseara beber más habría regresado aquí? - _preguntó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos._

_El otro chico estaba tan ebrio que no podía articular otras tres palabras coherentemente, así que como única respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros y dejó al rubio tambaleándose al pie de la escalera._

- Veintisiete escalones. - _suspiró._

_Diantres. Sí que había escogido un buen momento para ponerse como una cuba: afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, él estaba empapado y de todos los días del año el ascensor había decidido descomponerse ese día justamente. Ahora tendría que subir esas malditas escaleras._

- Catorce, quince…

_Unos cuantos escalones más y llegaría a su habitación. No quería ni imaginar la jaqueca que tendría el día siguiente. _

- Veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisie… ¡Ahhh!

_Se oyó el sonido de un choque estrepitoso._

- ¡Auchhh! - _se quejó la otra persona._

- ¡Quítate estorbo! - _gritó Draco intentando incorporarse. En cuanto viera la cara del imbécil que lo había hecho tropezar le rompería la… _

- ¿Estorbo? ¡Es tu culpa por no fijarte por donde caminas!

_Esa voz. Él conocía esa molesta, repugnante y desagradable voz._

- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos haces durmiendo en el piso Granger?!

- Para tu información sólo estaba sentada en el piso, no estaba durmiendo. - _respondió ella incorporándose con algo de dificultad. _

- ¿Y porqué te recuestas a mitad del pasillo y no en tu propia habitación?

- Olvide mis llaves. - _respondió simplemente. No tenía ánimos para embarcarse en una discusión sin sentido con el rubio._

- ¿Y?

_Si la intención de Draco era exasperarla, lo estaba logrando._

- Cómo que ¿y? - _se exaltó Hermione _- Si no tengo llaves obviamente no puedo entrar a mi habitación. - _gritó__ella. _- Emily tiene una copia, pero creo que salió y el conserje tampoco está. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana. ¿Te parece suficiente?

- Tampoco te pedí una sarta de explicaciones. - _prorrumpió el chico esbozando una sonrisa. Le encantaba jugar con su vecina._

_La castaña le dirigió una mirada ominosa, y cuando lo hizo, Draco se percató de que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, temblando y con los ojos irritados. ¿Habría estado llorando?_

- ¿Podrías entrar a tu dormitorio ya? _- pidió la joven _- Necesito estar sola.

- El pasillo es libre, no tengo que hacer lo que tú me digas.

- Haz lo que quieras. - _suspiró ella alejándose del chico _- Es lo menos que se puede esperar de alguien que está ebrio.

- ¿Cómo supiste que..?

- Tu aliento te delata - _respondió ella cortando la frase del chico._

- Sólo bebí dos o tres copas de vino. - se excusó él.

- Si claro, ¿y cuántos whisky?

- Eso no te incumbe.

_Ella no dijo nada más. Esperó a que él se marchara, pero no lo hizo._

- En vista de que no te vas, lo haré yo. _- dijo ella dando media vuelta._

_Draco la detuvo tomándola por el brazo._

- ¿Y a dónde se supone que irás? - _preguntó con mordacidad _- No tienes llaves, estás empapada, descalza y parece que de un momento a otro vas a derrumbarte. Ni yo soy capaz de dejarte ir así… - _masculló_ - Pasa. Dejaré que te seques, después puedes hacer lo que quieras. Incluso puedes quedarte a dormir.

_Hermione no podía creer lo que oía._

- Suéltame. - _dijo ella lo más serena que pudo, por alguna razón no le era posible confiar en él _- No necesito de tu generosidad.

- ¿Generosidad? - _repitió con sorna _- Yo lo llamaría _lástima_, pienso en ti como una obra de caridad. - _dijo duramente. _- No tengo todo el día, pasa. - _ordenó empujándola._

* * *

_Hermione sólo había entrado una vez a la habitación de Draco - el día que él le impuso el ultimátum - y en esa ocasión no se había percatado de lo amplia y cómoda que parecía la estancia, podría decirse que era incluso acogedora. _

_El lugar estaba bien decorado y sorprendentemente limpio. A la chica no le extrañó, pues aún recordaba a Narcissa, la madre de Draco, la cual era sumamente escrupulosa._

- ¿Sorprendida? - _preguntó él _- ¿Pensabas que viviría en una pocilga desamueblada como la tuya?

_Ella lo vio con suspicacia y se preguntó cómo es que él sabía como lucía su recámara._

- Para nada. Debe ser sencillo para alguien con dinero conservar este lugar tan bien arreglado.

_El rubio prefirió ignorar el comentario. ¡¿Qué problema tenía esa mujer con su status social?! _

- Ten cuidado, no quiero que me dejes todo el piso mojado.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a evitarlo?

- Sólo quédate donde estás, te traeré una toalla y algo para que te cambies.

_Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin emitir sonido. A pesar de no querer cambiarse no tenía otra opción, estaba completamente empapada y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. _

- Toma. - _dijo él hoscamente tendiéndole una toalla y una de sus camisas._

- Gr-gracias. - _tartamudeó ella por el frío._

_Unos segundos pasaron._

- ¿Porqué no te cambias? - _preguntó él con brusquedad._

- ¿Dónde?

- Pues aquí.

- Entonces date la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que te la des! - _gruñó ella _- No pensarás que voy a cambiarme contigo mirándome ¿o sí?

_La idea le pareció de lo más tentador a Draco; sin embargo admitía que ese no era el mejor momento para tener fantasías eróticas con Hermione como protagonista, de modo que se dio la vuelta._

- Ahora cierra los ojos.

- Pero si ya me voltee…

- ¡Ciérralos!

_El rubio siguió las instrucciones. Rayos, sí que era pudorosa era esa mujer._

- No mires. - _advirtió ella de nuevo mientras dejaba caer su costoso vestido de satín rosa en el piso._

_Draco oyó el sonido de la tela mojada al caer, y no pudo evitar que su imaginación se disparara hacia las pronunciadas caderas de Hermione, hacia sus preciosas piernas, hacia su…_

- "Contrólate, ya no eres un adolescente" - _se reprendió._

- Ya puedes voltear. - _anunció la castaña._

_Cuando él se giró y abrió los ojos, pudo notar perfectamente que ella tenía las rodillas raspadas, y que la camisa le quedaba tan holgada que el cuerpo se perdía entre los pliegues, parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa; sin embargo, jamás la había visto tan atractiva, ni tan frágil…_

- Creí que habías dicho que esta noche no volverías - _fue el primer comentario que salió de sus labios _- Voy a adivinar: ¿acaso el príncipe se convirtió en sapo? - _se burló el rubio._

- Basta. - _dijo ella intentando contener sus lágrimas._

- Acerté, ¿no es cierto? - _la acorraló él._

_Hermione comenzó a llorar, esa vez no fue de manera silenciosa, sino como un quejido ahogado y doloroso._

_Draco debió de disfrutar de ese momento, pero no lo hizo. La despreciaba, y sin embargo, aun con su camisa cubriéndola, con los cabellos sueltos y húmedos, goteando y con el maquillaje corrido, ella solo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para que la visión de su nuca lo llenara de una ternura inexplicable._

- Oye, cálmate… - _intentó tranquilizarla el rubio._

_Los sollozos de la castaña comenzaron a disminuir hasta convertirse sólo en una especie de hipo._

- No quiero hablar de eso. - _fue la primer frase que consiguió articular la castaña._

_No tenía la menor intención de compartir con Draco lo que había pasado esa noche. Prefería olvidar las horas que había pasado bajo el frío y la lluvia esperando a Hunter, no quería recordar las llamadas que él no contestó ni el suplicio que pasó para que un taxi aceptara llevarla hasta el apartamento de Hunter toda empapada._

_Sobre todo, prefería desdibujar de su mente el momento en que su novio le había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado tras de él a una rubia semi-desnuda; el mismo instante en que él le había dicho que todo terminaba entre ellos, que lo perdonar porque "no era su intención lastimarla"._

_¿No lastimarla? _

_Entonces ¿cómo le llamaba a dejarla plantada a mitad de un diluvio, a no contestar sus llamadas y a no hablarle de frente? _

- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó el rubio, de forma seria.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso! _- explotó la chica._

- ¿Te echó de su cama en cuanto terminaron? ¿Fue demasiado brusco contigo?

_Hermione abofeteó a Draco por instinto, casi por inercia. No soportaba seguir oyendo ese lenguaje ofensivo._

- ¡Eres un bruto!

- ¡Y tú una…

_Otra bofetada. Y luego otro golpe más, esta vez en el torso del rubio, después siguieron otros impactos cada vez más débiles en el pecho del muchacho. Él no pudo definir el momento en que los golpes de Hermione se habían convertido en un silencioso desquite, en un desahogo para ella._

_Sin embargo dejó que la castaña siguiera hasta cansarse. Sus golpes eran para él poco menos que piquetes de mosquito._

- Él no me tocó. - _fue la confesión que escapó de los labios de ella. _- Tenías razón… - _musitó entre sollozos _- Hunter sólo quería una cosa, y como no la obtuvo lo suficientemente rápido de mi, la fue a buscar con otra.

_Hermione se separó de Draco y lo miró a los ojos, como intentando pedirle perdón por desquitarse con él. El rubio no dijo nada más. Un alivio inexplicable lo inundó al oír que ella no se había entregado a ese imbécil, mientras la sorpresa se mezclaba con la furia que sentía hacia ese bastardo._

- Yo siempre tengo la razón. - _fue su único comentario._

- Coff, coff, coff… lo siento, me está coff, coff, dando un coff, coff, ataque de tos - dijo ella entre quejidos - Coff, coff, coff…¿tienes alguna medicina?

- ¿Acaso parezco médico? - _respondió él recuperando su frialdad._

- Esta bien, creo que no necesito medicina. - _dijo ella - _¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- ¿No ves el sillón?

- Pensé que dormiría en la cama.

- Lo siento, no soy tan caballeroso. - _dijo él con sarcasmo._

- Bien, ¿tienes mantas al menos? - _preguntó ella con la misma brusquedad._

_El rubio le tendió unas cuantas sábanas y una almohada._

- Duerme. - _le ordenó apagando las luces, quitándose la camisa y metiéndose a su cama._

- "Al menos no se ha desnudado por completo" - _pensó Hermione _- Esta bien, buenas noches…coff, coff, coff.

_Veinte minutos después, cuando la tos de la castaña al fin había cesado, y ella se encontraba dormida, el rubio empezó a sentirse como un verdadero patán. Si iba a hacer un favor, al menos lo haría completo._

_Se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta el sofá donde Hermione se encontraba. La miró revolverse en el incómodo sillón, notó que su frente estaba perlada de sudor, tocó su mejilla y se percató de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre._

- "¿Tienes alguna medicina?" - _le había preguntado ella. Él la había ignorado._

_Demonios. Se veía realmente enferma._

- Hey, despierta…

_Al ver que ella ni se inmutaba, la tomó entre sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y la llevo hasta la cama._

- Coff, ¿qué pasa?

- Tienes fiebre, te llevo a la cama. Aquí estarás más cómoda. - _dijo colocándola con suavidad sobre el mullido colchón._

- ¿Y tú donde dormirás? - preguntó Hermione.

- Una noche en el sofá no me hará daño.

_La castaña lo tomó por la muñeca._

- No, quédate aquí.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿No te das cuenta? - _preguntó_ - Ahora tú eres como la oveja, y yo soy el lobo. No podría dormir a tu lado y no intentar ponerte una mano encima.

- Entonces házlo.

_La respuesta de Hermione exaltó los sentidos de Draco. Diantres, jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba en ese momento a ella._

- Estás delirando por la enfermedad. _- respondió él intentando apartarse__._

- Tal vez. - _dijo ella _- Pero deseo hacerlo. Aquí, ahora. Quizá tú estés ebrio y yo esté delirando, pero si no tomas lo que te ofrezco ahora, entonces encontraré a alguien que si lo haga.

_La velada advertencia de Hermione surtió el efecto deseado. El imaginar su cuerpo enlazado con el de cualquier otro hombre detonó un sentimiento de posesión que hasta entonces Draco no sabía que existiera_. - "Mía" - _eso era lo único que pensaba._

_Por voluntad propia el cuerpo del rubio se inclinó hacia el de la castaña, quien febrilmente besó sus labios, invitándolo a continuar. Cuando los suaves brazos de Hermione rodearon su cuello, Draco se perdió por completo._

_Ella era su perdición. Al demonio sus escrúpulos y su vano intento de actuar como un caballero. De su cuenta corría que lo que ella quería, él se lo daría con creces._

- ¿Estás segura? - _preguntó _- Una vez que digas que sí, no me detendré por nada del mundo.

_La castaña acercó aún más cu cuerpo al de Draco, quien se encontraba sobre ella._

- Sí. Estoy más segura que nunca.

_En ese mismo instante el rubio desconectó el cerebro del resto de su cuerpo, odiaba tomarla de esa forma, él quería poseerla por completo, en todos los sentidos. No soportaba tenerla a medias; sin embargo odiaba aún más el saber que lo que ella quería lo deseaba sólo por despecho, por solo un breve, intenso y clandestino momento. Lo que lo mataba era saber que no lo quería de él. Lo quería de aquel bufón._

**Continuará . . .**

* * *

**N/A: **En _primer lugar_¡hola a todos, gracias por leer este cuarto capítulo!, perdón por el retraso y en _segundo lugar _¡feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí…! **:D **jajaja, estoy cantando yo sola, me siento un poco rara jajaja **:D **ya tengo 20 añotes, adiós a mi juventud **;P **jajaja

Pues como lo ven, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que todos quieren enviarme regalos y felicitaciones, pero ¡no se amontonen! jajaja, me conformó con sus Reviews. El mejor obsequio que pueden darme en este cumpleaños son sus opiniones, así que ya saben como hacerme inmensamente feliz.

**Atte. **Aimé

**P.D.**

De ahora en adelante _responderé los reviews de manera personal_, por medio de** ff . net** y para quienes lo hagan sin estar registrados, lo haré por medio de mi _blog_. Así es, me he modernizado y ahora tengo un blog, ahora este será el medio de contacto con ustedes, mis lectores. Si tienen un poco de tiempo que perder les agradecería que lo visitaran y me dijeran que les parece.

_**Publicidad:** _Espero su visita por el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" . Tiene muchas secciones interesantes, sobre todo para los amantes del Dramione, pueden crear los topics que deseen y opinar para conocernos mejor.

TODOS **LOS ENLACES **PARA MI BLOG, LOS VIDEOS Y EL FORO SE ENCUENTRAN EN MI PROFILE, SOLO DEN CLICK EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR IZQUIERDA DE LA PANTALLA, DONDE DICE _"AimeCristel"_

* * *

_**Agradezco por los reviews del capítulo anterior a:**_

_REBELDE4E, Itzavy, joyce malfoy black, Sul, Terry Moon, Victoria Malfoy, Coniwi-pops, Pikitona, petalo-VJ, Gossip Giirl, Karyta34, katie lynch, FatiPotter, SelePotter, WenLoony, rOBerta pardo, yo, Adriana y tychesita._

"_**Dejar reviews adelgaza"**_


	5. Despertar

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**V**

**--**

_Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, supo que ese no sería su día. Pero se conformó con saber que sin duda no podía irle peor que el día anterior, el cual distó mucho de ser fabuloso: una cita fallida, una tormenta, sus llaves perdidas y su corazón roto._

_Eso sin mencionar que a su lado estaba dormido su odiado vecino y enemigo jurado: Draco Malfoy; además el verlo tan asquerosamente sexy no ayudaba a la chica a mantener su postura de "detesto a este rubio imbécil" , ni tampoco la ayudaba el recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior._

_**-- Flashback --**_

- ¿Estás segura? Una vez que digas que sí, no me detendré por nada del mundo.

- Sí. Estoy más segura que nunca.

_Las tibias manos del chico recorrieron el febril cuerpo de la castaña, paseando lenta, pero firmemente por su fisonomía y deteniéndose en sus temblorosos labios. _

- Eres pésima mintiendo - _masculló él ásperamente_. - Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

- No estoy mintiendo. _- afirmó._

- Me basta verte a los ojos para darme cuenta que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás a punto de hacer. ¿Qué esperas? - _preguntó_ - que sea tan idiota como para hacerle el amor a una mujer que está pensando en otro.

- Yo no…

- ¡No lo niegues! - _estalló_. - Pretenderé que todo lo que ha pasado se debe sólo a alucinaciones por la fiebre que tienes - _dijo más calmado_ - pero de ninguna forma pienso tocarte en este estado, no hasta que ambos estemos lo suficientemente lúcidos para saber lo que hacemos.

_La habitación quedó en silencio unos instantes_.

- Ahora duerme, me voy al sillón.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Quédate. - _suplicó Hermione_ - No tenemos que hacer nada, solamente no me dejes sola.

_Rayos. ¿Cómo podría cualquier hombre negarse a algo que la castaña pidiera con ese rostro angelical y ese aire de vulnerabilidad?_

_**-- Fin del Flashback --**_

_Draco resultó ser todo un caballero._

- Hmmm - _volvió a bostezar el rubio estirando los brazos y abriendo los ojos lentamente_. - Ey, Granger… - _masculló buscando a tientas el cuerpo de la chica entre las sábanas. _- ¡Granger!

_Su cuerpo se impulsó como un resorte cuando no localizó a la chica._

- Tranquilo… _- respondió ella desde la cocina_ - desperté hace unos minutos y pensé que te apetecería algo de desayunar. - _dijo haciendo un extraño ruido con la espátula y la sartén. _- Deberías surtir mejor tu despensa, sólo encontré mezcla para hot cakes, espero que te gusten.

_Draco sólo logró comprender la mitad del discurso que ella dio. Su mente estaba más ocupada en asimilar la escena: Hermione Granger estaba en su cocina preparando el desayuno, luciendo tan sólo una de sus finas camisas y mostrando esas lindas piernas._

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- ¿Perdón, dijiste algo? _- preguntó Hermione sin alcanzar a oír lo que había salido de los labios del chico._

- Nada, olvídalo. –_ dijo él alisándose el cabello con la mano._

- En un par de minutos estará listo el desayuno. ¿Puedes preparar la mesa?

_Sin saber porque el cuerpo del rubio obedeció como autómata. Bajó de la cama, se cubrió con una camisa y empezó a colocar platos y cubiertos en la pequeña mesa principal._

- Oye… - _la voz de la castaña temblaba. _– Quisiera que habláramos de lo de ayer. Bueno, tú sabes a que me refiero…

- No, dime. – _dijo él disfrutando al ver tan apenada a Hermione._

- Yo jamás le había pedido a nadie que se quedara a mi lado durmiendo, es solo que me sentía tan mal, estaba enferma y deprimida. ¿Podrías olvidar lo que pasó a noche? - _preguntó nerviosamente, mientras empezaba a servir la comida._

- Querrás decir: "lo que no pasó"

- Por favor, no bromees con esto. Es algo muy serio. - _dijo un tanto molesta_ - Tenías razón, ayer estaba fuera de mis cabales, no sabía lo que hacía, ni lo que decía. Esta vez tú fuiste el más prudente, es por eso que quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mí y por respetarme.

_Draco sintió ganas de reír. Por la forma en que ella lo decía, bien podría estarle agradeciendo por salvar su vida._

- No fue nada, lo habría hecho por cualquier perrito perdido.

_Aunque la comparación la había ofendido, Hermione prefirió no discutir y respirando hondo agradeció que por una vez en la vida el rubio se comportara decentemente._

- Gracias.

- Ya dije que no fue nada, olvídalo - _repitió él un tanto apenado_ - Mejor sírveme uno de esos hot cakes. Muero de hambre.

_La castaña se apresuró con una sonrisa. Gracias al cielo el asunto quedaba zanjado._

- ¿Qué tal están? - _preguntó ella al ver que el chico daba el primer mordisco._

- Puajjj…saben horribles, y están quemados.

- Oye, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Deberías ser más considerado.

- Te di asilo en mi casa, así que no tengo el deber de ser considerado.

_La castaña sólo entornó los ojos al cielo preguntándose como es que el hijo de Narcissa Malfoy poseía tan malos modales._

- De todas formas me los comeré, no frunzas el ceño.

- No, no es por eso. - _confesó_ – sólo…me preguntaba si tú podrías ir con el conserje y pedirle una copia de mis llaves.

- ¿Porqué no lo haces tú? - _preguntó _- Ya se secó tu ropa, no veo el problema.

_Hermione giró la vista hacia su vestido de satín rosa tirado en el piso e hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor que el rubio pareció notar. El atuendo estaba arrugado, pero al menos estaba seco. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que ese gesto de tristeza no venía del vestido arruinado, sino de los malos recuerdos que le traía._

- Ya no podré devolverlo. - _fue el comentario que ella utilizó para encubrir sus sentimientos y evitar que las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos. No quería volver a desplomarse frente a él. _

- Está bien. Yo iré por las malditas llaves, no pongas esa cara.

_La castaña sonrió disimuladamente. Cuando lo quería, Draco Malfoy podía llegar a ser completamente adorable._

* * *

- No fue fácil conseguir las llaves – _fue lo primero que el rubio dijo al atravesar el umbral de su habitación_ - el vejete conserje creía que yo era algo así como un pervertido que pretendía meterse a hurtadillas a tu habitación.

_La castaña emitió una sonora carcajada. Eso era lo más divertido que había oído en varios días._

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué te ríes? – _Arremetió Draco_ – te aseguro que si tú hubieras ido con esa pinta a pedir las llaves el conserje habría pensado que la pervertida eras tú.

_Hermione le dirigió una mirada a su improvisado atuendo y volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Ese sonido invadió la habitación y fue como borbotón de agua fresca en los oídos del chico. Pese a todo le tranquilizaba verla riendo después de la horrenda noche que había pasado._

- Tienes razón. – _afirmó ella_ – No luzco precisamente como una portada de "_Vogue",_ ¿o sí?

- Estás más bromista que de costumbre.

- Lo que pasa es que estuve pensando que ese maldito idiota no merece más lágrimas ni sufrimiento de mi parte. Ayer viví mi duelo… - _suspiró la castaña_ – ayer Hunter murió para mí.

- ¿Y a qué se debe este repentino cambio? – _preguntó Draco recargándose en una de las columnas _- Anoche parecía que se te hubiera acabado el mundo.

- Creí que había quedado claro que lo que pasó ayer no volvería a mencionarse.

- Fuiste tú la que lo sacó a colación. – _dijo encogiendo los hombros._

- ¿Sabes cuantas relaciones he tenido de mi vida? – _preguntó._

- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Pues yo si. Y te puedo decir que aunque no han sido muchas, todos los hombres con los que he salido terminan decepcionándome.

_Draco puso cara de escepticismo._

- Desde Ron que a la semana de terminar ya estaba saliendo con Luna, hasta Hunter que terminó revolcándose con la primer rubia tonta que toco a su puerta. – _dijo lo más calmada posible._

- ¿Y, cuál es el punto? – _preguntó el rubio, sin saber porqué le interesaba tanto la vida personal de la chica._

- Esto se acabó. Dejaré de buscar. – _declaró la castaña con firmeza –_ Estoy cansada de fallar y de que me rompan el corazón cada vez. Yo creo en el amor, y si en verdad existe un hombre destinado a mí sé que tarde o temprano _él_ me encontrará. Así que ya no buscaré más.

_Draco rió ante la ingenua lógica de la joven._

- Eso que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Y si resulta que tu "príncipe" también piensa como tú y deja de buscar?

- ¡De todas formas nos encontraremos! – _gritó ella, avergonzada por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad._

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con esa tontería del amor y el destino? – _la acorraló el chico_ – déjame decirte una cosa: el amor no existe, y eso que tu llamas "destino" es algo que cada uno construye.

_Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese tipo de cuestionar sus creencias?_

- ¡Ush, eres odioso! – _gritó la castaña tomando sus llaves, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación del rubio y azotando la puerta._

- Ey, ¡no olvides devolverme limpia la camisa! – _se mofó él._

- ¡Púdrete! – _gritó la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta, apenas percatándose de que sólo vestía la camisa del chico._

_Gracias al cielo el pasillo estaba vacío pues ya todos estaban en clases._

* * *

_Tan pronto como Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación, oyó una voz susurrante a sus espaldas:_

- Vaya, vaya…

- ¡Hunter! ¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntó llevándose una mano al corazón debido al tremendo susto que acababa de recibir._

- ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte qué haces llegando a estas horas y con esa pinta? – _preguntó el chico lo más tranquilamente posible, incorporándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado._

- ¿Olvidas acaso que has perdido el derecho de reclamarme cualquier cosa?

- ¿Quién dijo que te estoy reclamando? – _preguntó el chico algo más iracundo._ – Ayer después de que te fuiste de mi apartamento pensé que debía darte una explicación y venir a devolverte los discos, fotografías y demás cosas que me diste, creí que al menos te debía eso – _explicó_ – así que tomé las llaves que dejaste olvidadas en mi apartamento y entré. Esperaba encontrarte dormida _en tú cama_, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – _lo incitó la castaña_ - ¿Te decepcionó ver que no estaba en un mar de lágrimas deshecha por lo que me hiciste?

_Hunter hizo una mueca satírica._

- No, en realidad me sorprendió encontrar tu cama vacía y verte llegar así: medio desnuda, despeinada y vistiendo la ropa de otro hombre. ¿Tardaste en encontrar un tipo que se metiera en tu cama?

_Hermione se aproximó y abofeteó el atractivo rostro del muchacho. Él pareció disfrutarlo._

- Vaya… - _musitó_ – hasta que veo que tienes un poco de sangre en las venas. La calmada Hermione Granger reaccionó.

- ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera!

_Él rió._

- Me extraña que conmigo fueras tan escrupulosa, pero con un extraño te metieras a la cama en cinco minutos. Dime, ¿fue mucho lo que te pagó?

_La castaña se adelantó para golpear de nuevo al chico, pero éste esquivo el golpe y capturó su muñeca, presionándola con fuerza._

- ¡No sé como pude fijarme en un imbécil como tú!

- Ni yo como pude pretender sacar algo de pasión de una mujer _frígida _como tú.

_La mera expresión hizo mella en Hermione._

- ¿Frígida? – _repitió_ – Pues te diré que el tipo con quien estuve a noche no piensa eso en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo hicimos una y otra vez sin parar… - _mintió._

_Al parecer el descaro de castaña terminó de enfurecer a Hunter quien abofeteó a la chica tan fuerte que la envió casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndola chocar contra una de las cajas llena de cosas que él había traido._

_El impacto fue tremendo para Hermione, jamás había sentido tal dolor, sentía como si hubiese chocado contra una pared de concreto, sentía que su pómulo y mejilla izquierdos le fueran a explotar por la sensación. Emitió un quejido de dolor y su labio empezó a sangrar._

_Hunter no pareció inmutarse._

- Eso es lo que les pasa a las mujerzuelas como tú.

_Aún en medio de la agonía la castaña sintió fuerzas para sobreponerse, se levanto tan pronto como pudo, aunque sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, luego miró a su agresor a los ojos y __hablo._

- Nunca, _jamás_ se te ocurra volver a hacer esto, a mí o a cualquier otra mujer. – _le advirtió_ – porque ni todo tu dinero te librará de las consecuencias, mucho menos si el decano se entera de tu habito de golpear mujeres.

_Ante esta amenaza el chico pareció amedrentarse_.

- No puedes decir nada, nadie te creerá; además tú fuiste la que me provocó.

- Ah, ¿sí? – _Inquirió Hermione lo más tranquila que pudo_ - ¿Quieres que vaya con el decano y lo comprobemos ahora mismo?

_Los labios de Hunter temblaban de miedo._

- ¿Lo ves? – _intentó sonreír ella_ – No te conviene hacerme enojar.

- Ey, cálmate…lo siento – _tartamudeó él._

- No quiero volver a ver tu miserable cara en lo que me resta de vida, ni a enterarme de que vuelves a tratar como basura a las mujeres. Si cumples con estas condiciones, entonces puedes irte. Ah, y devuelveme las llaves... - _dijo extendiendo la mano._

_El chico asintió, le dio las llaves y temblando se fue lo más rápido que pudo._

- Idiota… - _musitó Hermione dejándose caer de nuevo contra la pared. _

_Estaba conmocionada, pero triunfante y reivindicada. ¡Cuanto había disfrutado al ver huir a ese cobarde!, había tomado la revancha, como le agradecía al cielo el haberse librado de esa clase de sanguijuela, aunque eso le hubiera costado un buen golpe._

_Y ahora, recordando el golpe era cuando en verdad se sentía morir. Tenía que admitir que un hombre golpeaba el doble de fuerte._

- Espero tener algo de hielo…

* * *

- Toc, toc, toc…

- ¿Hermione? – _preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta._

- ¿Si?

- Abre. Soy yo, Emily.

- Ahora no puedo Em, estoy algo ocupada.

- No te he visto desde hace tres días, ni siquiera has ido a clases. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy algo enferma.

- Si, eso me dijeron los profesores, me pidieron que te diera los apuntes y deberes que han dejado.

- ¿Podrías dejarlos en la puerta?

- ¿Tan mal estás?

- Tengo gripe, no quiero contagiarte.

_La morena consideró sus opciones y decidió que lo mejor era no arriesgarse._

- Esta bien, dejaré todo en la puerta. Si necesitas algo llámame.

- Gracias Em, hablaremos después.

_Cuando Hermione oyó a su amiga alejarse, se apresuró para recoger los deberes y se sintió pesimamente mal por engañarla; aunque en realidad lo que le había dicho no era del todo una mentira._

_Ella estaba realmente enferma por la gripe que había pescado días atrás; sin embargo no era eso lo que le impedía dar la cara al mundo, la razón era precisamente que no tenía una buena cara que dar._

_Un pómulo hinchado y el labio inferior medio partido. _- Al menos ya no se ve morado_. – agradeció la castaña._

- Mañana regresaré a clases. – _Decidió la chica con firmeza mientras tomaba sus libros y apuntes_ – Así que debo ponerme al corriente.

- Ring…ring…ring

- No puede ser, ¡¿ahora qué?! - _exclamó Hermione molesta. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrir su libro. _

_Tomó el teléfono y contestó lo más calmada que pudo:_

- ¿Hola?

_Cuando oyó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea el rostro de la chica palideció._

**Continuará . . .**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, sé que he estado algo perdida estos días, ¿o debo decir meses? **:P** esta es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en actualizar (¡más de dos meses!), en verdad les pido mil disculpas, como siempre tengo varios motivos para haberme retrasado (excusas sobran en este mundo **;D)** sólo diré que tuve un pequeño accidente automovilístico que me conmocionó por unos días. No se preocupen, nadie salió gravemente herido, bueno, tal vez el muro de contención contra el que me fui a impactar porque me fallaron los frenos. Cuando el mecánico me lo dijo no me lo podía creer, esto resulto más dramático que cualquiera de las escenas que escribo **:D**

En fin, aquí estoy con un par de raspones y la muñeca algo dolorida, pero feliz de sobrevivir para contar esta peripecia y desde luego, seguir a su lado escribiendo las aventuras de nuestro rubio favorito y nuestra castaña consentida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.

**Atte.** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

Les recuerdo que en la sección "respuestas a reviews" de mi **BLOG** estoy contestando todos los comentarios no registrados; aquellos que mandan reviews registrados ya los he contestado personalmente. Si alguien me falta, por favor háganmelo saber.

Espero que visiten el **FORO** "Príncipes de Hogwarts" creado por y para fans de Harry Potter.

"_Dejar reviews evita las caries"_


	6. La visita de Charlie

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**VI**

**--**

_No la había visto en varios días y eso extrañamente le inquietaba. Vamos, no es que conocerla de casi toda la vida de repente tuviera una importancia trascendente para él – _pensó Draco_ – es sólo que Hermione Granger de pronto había irrumpido en su vida de una forma colosal, y dicho sea de paso: la había destrozado por completo. _

_El Draco Malfoy de siempre ya tendría a tres o cuatro chicas comiendo de su mano, entre las cuales elegir a su siguiente…¿cómo llamarla? – _meditó_ - ¿juguete? ¿trofeo? _

- ¡Bah! –_ soltó revolviendo los papeles que tenía sobre la cómoda._

_Volvió a gruñir lleno de frustración. Últimamente nada le salía bien, todo se le perdía, estaba como en otro mundo, en pocas palabras: no era él. Necesitaba verla…_

- Ahora.

_Un vistazo nada más, eso sería todo. Solamente se percataría de que ella seguía con vida, que no la hubieran abducido aliens o algo así –_ rió_ – estando Hermione Granger de por medio, todo era posible._

- ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

_El rubio sintió la tentación responder "a donde se me dé la gana", pero se contuvo al ver que quien le había interceptado no era otra que la amiga de Hermione, esa morena sexy. Rayos, ¿cómo se llamaba? _

- Hola – _saludó el chico sin mucho entusiasmo._

- Siento haber sonado tan brusca _– se disculpó ella sonriéndole y tomándolo por el brazo con demasiada confianza._

- "¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?, apenas si hemos cruzado palabra y ahora se comporta como si fuéramos grandes amigos." – _pensó el rubio._

- Apuesto a que sé lo que estás pensando – _continuó ella._

- "Apuesto a que no" – _se burló él internamente._

- Te estas preguntando dónde esta Hermione ¿no?

_Vaya, era la primera vez que una mujer en verdad había descifrado sus pensamientos._

- Le presté algo y no me lo ha devuelto – _se explicó el rubio. Lo que dijo no era del todo mentira, le había prestado una de sus camisas y ella aún no se la regresaba._

_Pensar en la castaña vistiendo únicamente su camisa hizo que corazón latiera aceleradamente._

- Ah, ya veo… - _musitó Em, sin creer del todo en lo que él decía. _– Estuvo faltando a algunas clases hace un par de días y cuando fui a su habitación para llevarle los apuntes dijo que se encontraba algo enferma, hace un momento me pareció verla en la biblioteca buscando algo, pero como estaba de espaldas no estoy muy segura.

- Bien, gracias. – _dijo apartándose de ella con rapidez._

_Ahí, abandonada a mitad del pasillo Emily Taylor pensó que tarde o temprano lograría domar a ese sexy canalla._

* * *

- ¡Oye Potter, pásame la pelota!

- Ni lo sueñes, este gol es solo mío.

- Sólo estas alardeando porque está tu novia aquí…

- …En parte – _admitió el chico de gafas, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería._

- ¡Detrrrras de ti! – _le advirtió una voz con un fuerte acento búlgaro. _

- ¡Entendido Krum! – _respondió el chico corriendo a toda prisa, esquivando a dos de sus adversarios y logrando la anotación de la victoria, concluyendo con el improvisado partido que se sostenía._

_La veintena de jóvenes reunidos en el campo de fútbol se disipó, sólo unos pocos se quedaron por los alrededores, riendo y charlando, invitando rondas gratis de cervezas como celebración y demás; entre ellos se encontraban Harry James Potter, delantero de los "Halcones Londres" y Viktor Krum, capitán del mismo equipo._

- Bien hecho Potterrr, sólo espero que sigas con los pies en la tierra.

- Lo mismo espero yo. – _musitó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ginny Weasley se acercaba despacio, su cabello pelirrojo era despeinado por el viento y sus ojos azules resplandecían de amor hacia su novio._

_Harry cerró y abrió la boca un par de veces, no sabía que decir, eso le pasaba frecuentemente cuando se encontraba en presencia de Ginny. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa, o al menos eso pensaba cada vez que la veía. _

- ¿Viste mi último gol? – _preguntó el muchacho emocionado._

- Claro que la vi cariño – _sonrió la joven _– pareces un chiquillo, mira que no darle el pase a ese chico que estaba junto a ti…

_Harry encogió los hombros con desgano. No quería discutir más con su novia; además había disfrutado muchísimo de su pequeña muestra de fanfarronería. _

- Debes recordarrr que el soccer no sólo es un juego…

- Lo sé, lo sé, no me sermonees, ya sé que el fútbol también es nuestra forma de vida.

- Hay van otra vez – _resopló la pelirroja_ - ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de soccer por un momento?

_Los dos jóvenes miraron con extrañeza a la muchacha. ¿Dejar de hablar de deporte? -_ sonrieron_ - ¿Eso era posible?_

- Amor, recuerda que hace un par de días Ron nos llamó para anunciarnos su boda con Luna, ya que tienes unos días libres quisiera que fuéramos a Cambridge para que yo pudiera ayudarle con los detalles.

- Vamos Ginny, no es como si se fueran a casar mañana, ¿o sí?

- ¡Harry! – _lo reprendió la chica_ – Toda boda lleva tiempo, hay un sinnúmero de preparativos que hacer y muy poco tiempo, Ron y Luna quieren casarse en cuanto se gradúen ¡y eso es en un mes! – _se escandalizó la pelirroja._

_El chico pasó nerviosamente la mano por entre su pelo azabache y buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Viktor, pero el búlgaro giro hacia otro lado como buscando algo._

- "Traidor" - _pensó el ojiverde, sintiéndose abandonado por su congénere. –_ Esta bien, vamos. – _se rindió el chico._ – Además podremos visitar también a Herm.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Ginny lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Gracias Harry!

- Creo que es hora de irrrnos – _musitó Viktor._

_La pelirroja tomó la mochila de su novio y le planto un beso en la boca, emprendiendo la marcha._

- Oye Krum, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? – _preguntó Harry_. – Cambridge sólo esta a 80 kilómetros de Londres, te daría tiempo de ir y volver, si quieres.

_El búlgaro analizó sus opciones: podía quedarse una semana entera entrenando, o vagar por Cambridge preparando la boda de unos desconocidos. _

- No creo que…

- Vamos Viktor – _interrumpió Ginny_ – Será divertido.

- Diantrrres, está bien. – _aceptó_. _Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por su próximo partido contra los cuervos de Dorset _– Quien sabe, tal vez pase algo interrresante…

* * *

_Había hecho bien en ir a la biblioteca –_ pensó Hermione recordando la llamada que había recibido pocos días antes –_ tenía que ponerse al corriente con sus clases perdidas y adelantar todo lo que pudiera; después de todo ese mismo día su fin de semana se trastornaría por completo…_

_**-- Flashback --**_

- ¿Hola?

- Hermi…¿eres tú? – _se oyó una alegre voz detrás de la_ bocina – casi no te reconozco, hacía tanto que no hablábamos.

- Hola tía Sally – _respondió la castaña con desanimo_ - ¿Cómo están tú y el tío Harvey?

- Excelente linda, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Pues…

- Siento molestarte, sé que debes estar ocupada con tus exámenes finales y esas cosas. ¡Es increíble que en menos de un mes te gradúes! – _exclamó la mujer emocionada._

- Lo sé, de hecho hoy acabo de presentar mi último examen, sólo me resta entregar un par de tesinas y estaré completamente libre hasta la ceremonia de graduación.

- Cuanto me alegro, en realidad es por eso que te llamaba…

- "Ya me lo suponía" – _pensó la chica._

- Tu tío y yo pensamos tener una segunda luna de miel, pero la niñera con la que íbamos a dejar a Charlotte nos canceló y Harvey no puede re calendarizar las reservaciones, así que pensamos que tú serías la persona ideal para cuidar de tu prima ¿qué te parece?

- "Oh, rayos…no, nunca: jamás" – _renegaba por dentro_ – Pero, yo no sé cómo cuidar de una niña tan pequeña.

- Tu prima te adora, te aseguro que se comportará perfectamente, no habrá problema; además sólo será por un fin de semana.

- Bien, en ese caso…

- Genial, mil gracias linda, te debo una. Te llevaré a Charlotte el sábado a las 3:00 pm.

- Está bien.

­- Adiós querida, gracias de nuevo.

_Cuando su tía Sally colgó Hermione se quedó con un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de esa chiquilla?_

_**-- Fin del Flashback --**_

- Veamos… – _suspiró_ - quedan dos horas, me da tiempo para hacer mi reporte y alistarme para recibir a tía Sally – _pensó en voz alta la castaña mientras empezaba a buscar entre los estantes el libro que necesitaba. _

_Cuando al fin había hallado el libro se dispuso a sacarlo de la repisa y ojearlo un poco, si en el índice no venía el tema que necesitaba de poco le serviría la información._

_Pasados algunos minutos la chica comenzó a sentirse observada, lo cual era tremendamente raro, ya que ese sábado en especial la biblioteca se encontraba casi desierta._

_Volteó a su alrededor lentamente y después de unos pocos momentos encontró con un par de incesantes ojos grises mirándola desde el otro lado del anaquel._

- ¡Ahhh! –_ gritó_ – Malfoy…¿acaso pretendes darme un susto de muerte?

- Al parecer fallé. – _dijo el rubio rodeando el mueble y acercándose a la chica._

- Detesto que me sorprendan. – _refunfuñó ella ocultando su rostro detrás del libro que sostenía entre manos, buscando de nuevo en el índice e intentando ignorarle._

_Draco rió ante su actitud._

- A veces puedes ser tan infantil…_ - dijeron al unísono. Lo que hizo que ambos rieran. _

_¿Desde cuándo podían estar en la misma habitación sin agredirse o querer lanzarse a la yugular del otro? _

- Hace días que no te veo. –_ comentó él._

- ¿Y eso te importa?_ – Preguntó la chica en tono sarcástico _– No sabía que te preocuparas por mí.

- No alucines Granger. Estaba preocupado por la camisa que te llevaste y prometiste devolverme.

- Que yo recuerde no te prometí nada_ – dijo ella girando en busca de otro libro – _pero de todas formas ya la envié a la tintorería, hoy mismo voy a recogerla.

- Te acompaño.

- Mejor no…iré más tarde, este fin de semana tengo que cuidar de Charlie.

- ¿Y quién es ese tal Charlie? –_ preguntó el rubio con la voz ronca, sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía._

- Mi primita de 5 años, se llama Charlotte, pero yo le digo "Charlie"

- Ah, ya veo. -_ Draco se sintió como un estúpido._

_- Idiota. – murmuró la chica en tono de burla. Cuando él quiso acercarse más y rematar, ella se apartó y se escudó en uno de sus libros._

- No tienes porque ocultarte, no pienso burlarme de ti si te veo sin maquillaje, es más ni siquiera me reiré si tienes un barro enorme – _bromeó el chico._

_Sin embargo, cuando Hermione bajó el libro de su rostro y cubrió su faz con la cortina de sus espesos rizos, el rubio empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué no la había podido ver frente a frente durante toda la conversación? – se _preguntó_ - ¿Porqué ella esquivaba su mirada? ¿Qué ocultaba?_

- Oye – _la tocó en el hombro_ – voltea un momento.

_Ella hizo un intento por revelarse, pero sólo en eso quedó. Cuando Draco la sostuvo por la barbilla y examinó su rostro, su expresión se transfiguró._

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? – _preguntó tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el cardenal apenas perceptible que tenía ella en su pómulo izquierdo._

- Estaba empacando unas y unas cuantas cajas me cayeron encima, ya sabes lo torpe que soy, siempre estoy lastimándome – _explicó_ _intentando aligerar la situación._

- No me tomes por idiota. – _Exclamó Draco lívido de furia_ - ¿Fue ese tal Hunter, no? – dijo - ¿Fue el día que regresaste a tu habitación? – _Preguntó_ - ¿Es por eso todo el ruido que oí? – _reclamó saber, sintiéndose como un imbécil por no haber comprobado que ella hubiera llegado bien a su habitación y por no inmutarse al oír el escándalo en la alcoba vecina. Si él hubiera estado ahí esa rata asquerosa no se habría atrevido a tocar ni un solo cabello de la castaña._

- ¡Esto no te incumbe! – _gritó ella._

- ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

- ¡Espera! – _lo detuvo. _– No vayas, yo ya le dejé muy en claro que no quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida.

- Sí, se nota. – _respondió con ironía_ – Mira lo bien que lo aceptó – _dijo mirando el moretón en el rostro de la castaña._

- Sé que tu educación te obliga actuar de "caballero de brillante armadura", pero yo no te he pedido ayuda en este asunto, así que no te metas, ¿te queda claro?

- Me queda claro. – _Respondió tranquilizando a la chica_ _y dejándola marchar_ – "Pero no lo acepto." – _se rebeló internamente, empezando a idear cientos de formas de ajustar cuentas con ese poco hombre de Hunter Evans._

* * *

_Ese mismo día, horas más tarde:_

- ¡Camina más rápido Charlie!

- No puedo, tengo sed… - se quejó la niña.

- Está bien, entraremos a esa cafetería, te compraré un jugo y seguimos ¿vale? – _Le explicó Hermione a su prima_ – todavía tengo que recoger algo de la tintorería y no quiero perder más tiempo.

_La pequeña le sonrió como si no comprendiera nada de lo que decía, pero aún así asintió y tomo con su manita la de Hermione, empujándola dentro del local._

_Una violenta escena se desarrollaba en el lugar. Varios chicos en semi-círculo, y unas cuantas parejas observaban la pelea que se desarrollaba entre dos jóvenes, Hermione no logró identificarlos, sino hasta que se acercó a la barra y dejó a la pequeña Charlotte sobre la barra, indicándole que no mirara la pelea._

- ¿Te gusta golpear a las mujeres? _– preguntó una voz oculta tras unos cuantos espectadores._ - ¡Responde!

- No me gusta golpear chicas – _respondió el otro muchacho desde el_ piso – pero esa zorra se lo merecía.

_La castaña palideció. ¡Ella conocía esas voces!_

_Como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud, lo suficiente como para distinguir a los dos muchachos que peleaban sin cuartel: tirado en el piso se encontraba Hunter, despeinado y sangrando por la nariz y estaba siendo brutalmente pateado ¡por Draco! _

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, te lo advierto. – _bramaba el rubio remarcando cada palabra con una patada, levantando al muchacho del piso y ocasionalmente alternando unos cuantos puñetazos en el rostro y el estómago._

_Hermione jamás había visto al chico tan descompuesto, tan fuera de sí…parecía como si quisiera matar a Hunter y parecía que no faltaba mucho para que lo lograra._

- ¡Alto! – _gritó ella conteniendo a Draco por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura y pidiendo la ayuda de otros para detenerlo. Nadie quiso ayudarla a detener la pelea, al parecer nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer frente al iracundo joven._ - ¡Detente Draco, no vale la pena!

- ¿Hermione? – _susurró el rubio, como si no pudiera creer que fuera ella quien le había detenido. _- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sueltame!

- No pienso soltarte, prométeme que te calmaras y saldrás conmigo en este mismo momento de aquí.

- Pero si apenas voy empezando _– dijo él tronando sus dedos, indicando que estaba listo para una segunda ronda._

- No. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. – _exclamó la castaña mirándole a los ojos._

- No puedo creer que aun sientas compasión por esta rata, no intentes defenderlo.

- ¡Lo hago por ti! – _respondió ella con los ojos llorosos._ - ¿Crees que me gustaría que te expulsaran por golpear a un alumno de intercambio, ahora que estamos a punto de graduarnos? – _aflojó los brazos que lo sujetaban_ – A mí me da igual lo que le pase a este cerdo – _declaró mirando a Hunter, exhausto en el _piso – pero ¿qué hay de ti?

_Él volteó a ver las manos de Hermione que ahora lo sostenían temblorosas por la solapa, miró luego su rostro y sintió de nuevo la ira surgir dentro de sí. Cuando momentos antes había entrado a esa cafetería no se había imaginado que encontraría a Hunter Evans bebiendo unas cervezas y charlando con sus amigos, el ver la cara de ese imbécil había encendido la zona primitiva de su cerebro que clamaba por una satisfacción. _

_Luego, todo pasó muy rápido: unas cuantas palabras por aquí y unos cuantos golpes por allá; de repente se encontraba rodeado de personas, golpeando al chico con todas sus fuerzas y recibiendo a su vez los golpes de Hunter, que a él le parecieron tan débiles como piquetes de mosquito._

_Después ese bastardo la había llamado "zorra" y supo que todo se había ido al traste, iba a matar a esa rata asquerosa, su cuerpo se lo reclamaba, y lo hubiera logrado si "ella" no lo hubiera detenido. _

_Ahora estaba ahí, mirándola a los ojos. Estaban húmedos, vio el miedo en ellos y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tranquilizarla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien; pero en vez de eso se acerco a ella, la besó en la coronilla y le susurró un:_

- Está bien. Voy contigo...

* * *

_Tiempo después, ya fuera del local y luego de unos minutos de caminata, el rubio sentía que de nuevo era él, volvía a tomar el control de sí mismo. Miró a la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Hermione, era como una copia en miniatura de la castaña, sólo que ésta no tenía los ojos cafés, sino azules._

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – _dijo poniéndose en cuclillas, a la altura de la niña._

- Charlotte – _respondió la pequeña, mirando con interés las pocas heridas que tenía en el rostro y los nudillos._ - ¿Eso es sangre? – _preguntó la niña un tanto asustada._

- Pues sí, un poco… - _respondió Draco lo más calmado posible._ – No te asustes.

- ¿Te duele? – _volvió a preguntar, esta vez tocando con sus manitas la mejilla del rubio._

- Sólo cuando me rio. – _dijo él, logrando arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de la pequeña._

_Hermione, en cambio, seguía rígida y callada._

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? _– dijo por fin la joven. _– Tienes suerte que sus amigos no te dieran una paliza, tienes suerte de que la pelea no se dio en el campus, te hubieran expulsado…

_Él la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó por fin._

- No seas tonta. ¿Crees que serían capaces de expulsar a un Malfoy?

- Después de ver como dejaste a Hunter no lo dudo. – _dijo ella sosteniéndose más fuertemente del rubio. Sin saber porqué sentía que debía percatarse de que él estaba a salvo_ – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, te lo prohíbo Malfoy.

_El chico soltó una carcajada, a pesar de que le dolía no podía dejar de reír._

- ¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes y te portas tan formal conmigo?

- Desde que te da por hacer el papel de héroe. – _dijo separándose de él y tomando a Charlie entre sus brazos. _

- ¿Son novios? – _preguntó la niña mirando a ambos._

- ¿Novia de este salvaje? – _rió Hermione_ - ¡Jamás!

- ¿Yo salir con esta mujer? ¡Nunca!

- Ni pienses que voy a agradecerte el "limpiar mi honor" – _dijo ella viendo que su primita se estaba quedando dormida._

- No lo esperaba; además ¿quién dijo que lo hice por ti? –_ Ironizó_ – sólo use a ese idiota para practicar un rato.

- Shhh… - _lo silenció Hermione_ – no quiero que la despiertes.

- Dámela, yo la cargo. – _dijo extendiendo los brazos para sostener a la pequeña. _

_La castaña lo miró con suspicacia, pero aún así le dio a Charlie. Al menos no tendría que cargar once kilos más sobre ella._

- Si tú insistes… - _sonrió ella._

_Continuaron caminando en silencio._

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con mi camisa?

- Estaba a punto de ir por ella, pero ya deben haber cerrado la tintorería. – _dijo Hermione mirando el reloj. _– Además tengo que curarte esas heridas, no puedo dejar así a mi "salvador". Gracias.

- Creí que no me ibas a agradecer.

- No te doy las gracias por hacer papilla a Hunter.

- ¿Entonces?

- Por cargar en brazos a Charlie. – r_espondió en tono de broma_ - ¡Cuánto pesa esta niña!

**Continuará ..****.**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, ufff…estoy soltando un suspiro de alivio, cumplí una de las metas de mis vacaciones, logré actualizar al menos dos capítulos del fic **:D** estoy saltando de alegría, jajaja…

En mis inicios como escritora (hace solo cinco añitos) podía actualizar una vez por semana, algo que en estos momentos me parece imposible, mi ritmo descendió a una vez por mes, aunque lo atribuyo a mi entrada a la universidad y a que cada capítulo es medianamente largo (¿o a mí me lo parece?) **:P**

Como sea, aquí estaré, como se dice "al pie del cañón" hasta que ustedes se cansen de mí, porque yo jamás me cansaré de ustedes **:D** mis amados lectores, los que están "detrás de la pantalla".

Hasta el próximo capítulo, besos de chocolate para todos.

**Atte.** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

**1.-** Espero que no les confundan o incomoden las "rrr" que uso para definir el acento de Krum, que por cierto ¡me encanta! **;D**

**2.-** He contestado los reviews registrados, los que no lo están los he respondido en la sección _"respuestas a reviews"_ de mi **BLOG**, espero su visita y si alguien me falta, por favor háganmelo saber.

**3.-** También los espero en el **FORO** "Príncipes de Hogwarts" el cual ha estado algo "flojo" jajaja, espero que me ayuden a revivirlo.

**IMPORTANTE:** A la par de este capítulo acabo de estrenar **"Ironía"**, un fic dedicado a la pareja Rose & Scorpius, espero que le den una ojeada y opinen sobre él **:D**

"_Dejar reviews quema calorías"_


	7. El chico búlgaro

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**VII**

**--**

- ¡No quiero!

- Vamos Charlie, no tardaré ni un segundo. Sólo entraré a dejar mis documentos de titulación y saldré.

_La niña hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué iba a entender ella de documentos de titulación y trámites escolares?_

- Hazlo luego.

- No, no puedo hacerlo luego – _respondió la prima de la pequeña_ – Hoy se acaba el plazo de entrega, juró que sólo serán cinco minutos…

- ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

- La señorita te cuidará. – _dijo la castaña señalando a la ocupada secretaria que estaba a su derecha – _Siéntate en esa silla, volveré pronto.

_La niña vio caminar a Hermione hasta el final del pasillo y desaparecer detrás de una puerta. No sentía miedo – pensó – ella ya era una "niña grande" casi tenía cinco años, es sólo que no le gustaba estar quieta por mucho tiempo, era tan aburrido._

_Los ojos de Charlotte recorrieron la sala donde se encontraba: un par de escritorios, unas cuantas sillas, algunas plantas, cientos de archivos y…¿qué era eso? – se preguntó viendo pasar una pelota a lo lejos - ¡Yupiee! Al fin encontraba un poco de diversión._

_La pequeña volteó a ver a la secretaria que se suponía cuidaba de ella, la mujer tecleaba datos como posesa en la computadora y no parecía prestarle atención en lo absoluto. Era el momento perfecto para salir y dar un vistazo al juego que se desarrollaba en el campo de soccer de la universidad. _

- ¡Yahoooo! –_ gritó Charlie alborozada en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de su cuidadora. Corrió a toda prisa con sus pequeñas piernas hasta el campo y se sentó en una banca cerca de la portería para observar el improvisado partido que jugaban tres chicos._

- ¡Ni crrreas que voy a dejarrr que anotes Potterrr!

- Lo siento Krum, eres un excelente capitán, pero un pésimo portero – _rió el chico_ _lanzando el balón con todas sus fuerzas._

- ¡Ahhh! – _gritó la niña cuando el balón cambió de trayectoria y se dirigió hacia ella. Por instinto cerró los ojos, pero increíblemente por más que el tiempo pasaba no sentía ningún dolor._

- ¡Charlie! – _oyó la voz de su prima que la llamaba, sólo entonces la pequeña se atrevió a abrir los ojos._

_Un muchacho alto y moreno la abrazaba, él era quien la había protegido del balón. Del otro lado del campo Hermione corría a toda prisa hacia ella, se veía asustada e irritada._

- ¿Cómo has podido escaparte así? _– Preguntó poniéndose a su altura_ – me has dado el susto de mi vida - _le reprochó apartándola de su salvador y cargándola_ - ¿Estas herida? – _dijo con un tono de preocupación._

- Estoy bien, él me salvó. – _dijo la niña señalando al chico que permanecía mudo, como pasmado._

_Sólo entonces Hermione se percató de la imponente figura frente a ella: El chico en cuestión era alto, ligeramente moreno y apuesto, aún con su adusto porte. Seguramente era un deportista pues lucía muy atlético, aunque no poseía el atractivo de los muchachos ingleses. Quizás era extranjero. _

- Muchas gracias por salvarla. – _dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, ya un poco más calmada._

- Fue un placerrr.

_Su acento confirmó lo que ella sospechaba. Ese chico no era inglés._

- ¡Hermione! – _gritó alguien detrás de ella._

- ¡Harry! – _respondió ella abrazando a su amigo. - _¿Porqué no me dijiste que venías?

- Se suponía que era una sorpresa… - _musitó alguien más._

- ¡Ron! – _le saludó animada. -_ ¿Dónde has estado?_ – preguntó riñéndole –_ no te he visto desde el día en que me anunciaste lo de tu boda.

- Pues ya sabes, he estado por aquí y por allá…

_Un carraspeo interrumpió la charla. Hermione y Ron giraron y notaron que estaban excluyendo al resto de la conversación._

- Oh, lo siento. – _Se disculpó la castaña _– Me presento, soy Hermione Granger – _dijo extendiendo la mano_. – Mucho gusto.

- Ig-igualmente – _tartamudeó el búlgaro dándole un apretón cordial_ – Yo soy Viktor Krum.

- Así que eres el famoso Viktor Krum, capitán de los "Halcones de Londres" – _sonrió –_ Harry no deja de hablar de ti.

_Harry se sonrojó_.

- ¡No digas esas cosas Herm! – e_xclamó apenado_ – Es mi capitán, obviamente te hablé de él.

_La chica se desprendió del saludo, re-acomodó a la pequeña Charlie entre sus brazos y le murmuró al búlgaro por lo bajo:_

- Te admira mucho.

* * *

_Había soñado con ella. Mejor dicho, con ellas…_

- Maldición.

_No se podía sacar de la cabeza a Hermione ni a su pequeña prima. Soñar con Hermione Granger no suponía un problema para él, frecuentemente la imagen de la castaña se filtraba en su subconsciente mientras dormía, lo cual resultaba normal, considerando que la conocía de casi toda la vida y en los últimos días había pasado más tiempo con ella que con nadie más; sin embargo, incluir a la pequeña Charlie en sus quimeras no tenía sentido, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el rarísimo sueño que le estaba atormentando: Él y Hermione estaban felizmente casados, Charlie era su hija y, por si fuera poco, la castaña sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé con cabellos rubios… _

- Maldición. – _volvió a repetir el chico recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo._

_No recordaba nada más. Tenía la vaga sensación de que su sueño había sido mucho más extenso, pero como suele suceder, él sólo recordaba la última parte. Y eso lo volvía loco._

_¿Por qué tenía que soñar con una familia feliz? Peor aún, ¿por qué tenía que estar Hermione involucrada en ese sueño?_

- No, eso fue una pesadilla. – _musitó el rubio incorporándose._

_Draco sabía que el día que escogiera una esposa, la mujer ideal para ser la madre de sus hijos y formar una familia no escogería ni de chiste a la castaña. Hermione Granger era descuidada, torpe y odiosa; aunque también era dulce e inteligente. Y hacía unos pésimos hot cakes._

_Su mente viajó hasta ese momento, días atrás cuando despertó y la vio semi-desnuda en su cocina, haciéndole el desayuno. La fantasía erótica de cualquier hombre vuelta realidad._

_El cuerpo del rubio pareció responder a la excitación y se maldijo. Sus recuerdos volaron hasta el instante en que ellos se besaron. Jamás había sentido algo así, era como si un fuego lo hubiera invadido por dentro. A pesar de ser casi inexperta Hermione besaba de maravilla._

"_Quédate aquí" – le había suplicado ella – era un idiota por no haber tomado lo que ella tan generosamente le ofrecía. Había requerido una fuerza sobre humana para resistirse a hacerle el amor, pero es que la castaña no era como las demás, era demasiado vulnerable, tanto que daban ganas de protegerla._

_En pocos días el había hecho el papel de enfermero, se había enfrentado a golpes por el honor de Hermione e hizo el papel de niñero de la pequeña Charlotte. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer controlaba su vida?_

_Eso era malo._

_Además, ella tenía el corazón roto._

_Eso era pésimo._

- Nunca te involucres con mujeres con el corazón roto. – _dijo mirándose al espejo_ – Irremediablemente las cosas saldrán mal.

- "Por favor, tú te has metido con chicas vulnerables cientos de veces" _– le rebatió su consciencia._

- Pero ninguna de ellas era Hermione.

_Su conciencia guardó silencio. No había forma de rebatir ese punto: ella era única._

* * *

- Oye, tu amigo no deja de mirarme… - _susurró Hermione a Harry en su oído_. - ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

- No que yo vea. – _rió el chico de ojos verdes._

_La castaña respiró tranquila. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación._

- Aún no llegan Luna y Ginny. Les dije que nos veríamos aquí. _– Exclamó Ron sumamente impaciente._

- Calma Ron, ¿crees que Luna se tomaría tan a la ligera los planes para su boda? – _Preguntó ella –_ seguramente se le pasó el tiempo volando.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Y dime Viktor, ¿qué te ha parecido nuestro país? – _dijo Hermione tratando de sacar algún tema ligero de contestación._

- Crreo que es…mmm…fascinante.

_Harry casi escupe su limonada. _

- Pero si apenas hace unos días has estado quejándote del clima y diciendo que odiabas…

_Viktor le tapó la boca al moreno._

- Él no habla enserrrio...

- ¿Qué te pasa Krum? – _preguntaron Ron y Harry divertidos. _

- Parece que te hubieran cambiado el "chip" – _dijo el chico de cabello color ébano._

- No estás actuando como tú mismo. – _coincidió el pelirrojo._

_El búlgaro se puso rojo de vergüenza._

- No te preocupes, no estás en una entrevista de trabajo. Actúa normalmente. –_ le tranquilizó Hermione con una sonrisa _– No te voy a comer si no te gusta Inglaterra, a decir verdad la mayoría de las veces a mí tampoco me gusta.

_Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario._

- Tienes razón. No es como si este lugar tuviera muchas atracciones ¿no crees Krum? – _preguntó Harry._

_El chico no supo que contestar. Estaba embelesado mirando a Hermione, al parecer el búlgaro había encontrado en ella el mejor atractivo turístico. Ahora amaba el país._

- ¡¡ Hermiiiiii !! – _gritó Charlotte desde el otro lado del restaurant, jugando en el estanque de pelotas._ - ¡Ayúdame a salir!

_La castaña se levantó con pereza y les dirigió a los tres chicos una sonrisa._

- Jamás voy a tener hijos. Lo juro. – _bromeó._

_En cuanto la chica salió de su vista el pelirrojo interrogó a Viktor:_

- Bien, ya di qué te pasa. Actúas como un bobo.

_El joven inhaló un poco de aire y recobró su actitud normal._

- Es prrreciosa. – _fue lo único que pudo decir._

- ¿Quién? – _preguntó Ron._

- ¿Te refieres a Hermione? – _susurró Harry_.

- Sí, ella. – _Respondió Viktor extrañado_ - ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

_El moreno y el pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas._

- Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo. Herm es muy linda, si no fuera mi mejor amiga…

- Yo salí un tiempo con ella – _comentó Ron._

- ¿Y porrrqué la dejaste ir? – _preguntó el búlgaro como si la simple posibilidad de dejar a una chica así le pareciera descabellada._ – Ella es…encantadorrra. Bueno, no digo que Luna no lo sea – _se disculpó_ – pero ella es, es… - _no pudo encontrar las palabras apropiadas._

- Herm es una chica estupenda, pero es sólo que… no lo sé, jamás pude verla más que como una amiga.

- Una camarada. – _Reafirmó Harry _– Sólo eso.

- ¿Y si la invitarrra a salir?

- Inténtalo si puedes. – _lo retó Ron._ – Quizás una cita funcione, aunque a mí me tomó un buen tiempo tan sólo tomarla de la mano. _– rió._

- Además todos los tipos con los que ha salido resultan ser idiotas.

- ¡Oye! – _refunfuñó el pelirrojo._

- La han herido mucho, no queremos que ella salga lastimada otra vez.

_Ron asintió. Él también había sido un imbécil con ella, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo. Sólo quería que su mejor amiga fuera feliz._

- Yo nunca la lastimarrría…

- No tienes que convencernos a nosotros. – _dijo Ron señalando a su amiga_. – Harry y yo haremos lo posible para despejarte el camino – _sonrió mirando con complicidad a su amigo_ – Pero no desaproveches tu oportunidad.

- Descuiden – _sonrió mirando a la castaña, quien regresaba cargando a Charlie_ – no lo harrré.

* * *

- Estoy tan feliz de que me llamaras, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver Draco.

- "Y no ibas a hacerlo tonta, pero no quise gastar mi valioso tiempo en conseguir algo mejor" – _pensó el rubio _– Yo también me alegro de que aceptaras salir conmigo Isabelle, estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba – _dijo abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta de su convertible._

- Gracias cariño – _dijo Isabelle mostrando una sonrisa poco natural. Ella era así, poco natural. Con algunos años más que Draco, poseía una alborotada cabellera pelirroja (tinte, obviamente), escandaloso vestuario y anatomía voluptuosa. Tal vez su nariz era lo único natural en esa mujer._

_No era nada comparada con…_

- Draco, ¿no piensas subir? – _preguntó ella sacando se sus meditaciones al rubio._

- Claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- Contigo a dónde sea. – _insinuó ella descaradamente tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa y dándole un beso en los labios._

_El rubio se revolvió incómodo en el asiento._

- Bien, entonces daremos un paseo y si encontramos un bar agradable en el camino, entramos.

- Lo que tú ordenes galán.

_Dios, era tan vulgar._

- En marcha, lindura.

_Isabelle soltó una risa escandalosa cuando él encendió el motor y empezó a hablar de cosas intrascendentes. Draco no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía. Si estuviera interesado en conversar no la habría elegido a ella._

- Y entonces yo le dije que…

- Espera. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos unos tragos aquí? – _dijo parando el automóvil._

_Isabelle dirigió una mirada despectiva al lugar. Parecía un restaurant familiar, había niños corriendo por todas partes y los meseros rondaban sin cesar entre las mesas_.

- Pensé que iríamos a un lugar más íntimo.

- Eso será después – _susurró el rubio bajando de su convertible y mirando con insistencia dentro del lugar. Desde su automóvil le había parecido ver a Charlie corriendo, si la niña estaba ahí seguramente Hermione no estaría muy lejos_. – Vamos, entra. – _dijo abriéndole la puerta del restaurant a Isabelle._

Un _cometa pareció salir del lugar en cuanto Draco abrió la puerta. Era una niña, curiosamente se trataba de la prima de Hermione, quien en su apresurada carrera casi había tirado a Isabelle._

- ¡Charlotte no corras así!, ven y discúlpate con la señorita ahora mismo.

_La pequeña bajó la cabeza y caminó lentamente de regreso._

- Lo siento. – musitó muy bajo.

_Draco vio como la castaña sonreía indulgentemente a su prima, al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de que él se encontraba ahí._

- Debería tener más cuidado con su hija. – _comentó Isabelle arrugando la nariz, como si estuviera viendo a un animal rabioso._

- En primer lugar ella no es mi hija, es mi prima. Y en segundo lugar ella sólo es una niña que no tiene porque…

_Hermione no terminó su discurso, se veía turbada. Al parecer al fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco. Eso le divirtió a él._

- Hola Granger, al fin notas que estoy aquí.

- ¿Se conocen? – _preguntó Isabelle._

_Ninguno de los dos contestó. Era una lucha de miradas entre el rubio y la castaña. _

- ¡Dra! – _gritó la pequeña Charlie extendiendo sus manitas hacia él. Desde el día anterior que la había acunado en sus brazos la niña había empezado a llamarle simplemente "Dra", aunque a él no parecía desagradarle. La pequeña era adorable._

- Hola nena – _saludó el chico cargándola. Su semblante cambió por completo_. - ¿Cómo has estado?

_La niña empezó a contarle con rapidez su día: el juego de futbol, la visita de los amigos de su prima, su escapada del tanque de pelotas_…

- Así que la comadreja está aquí.

- ¡No lo llames así! _– Gritó Hermione_ – para tu información estoy pasándola muy bien con mis amigos y además Luna y Ginny acaban de llegar. No quiero que nos arruines la diversión.

_La puerta del restaurant se abrió de nuevo. Por ella salió un chico extranjero, con cabello oscuro, alto y atlético. No del tipo de la castaña – pensó Draco._

- Herrmione ¿estás bien? Nos prrreocupamos porque no entrrraban.

- Claro Viktor, es sólo que me encontré con un…ehh…amigo.

_Draco sonrió por la manera en que Hermione parecía poco resignada a decir la palabra "amigo" _

- Oh, mucho gusto… - _dijo el búlgaro estrechando enérgicamente la mano de_ Draco - ¿quierren sentarse con nosotros? – _ofreció._

_La castaña fulminó al Draco con una mirada que parecía decir "no te atrevas a aceptar"_

- Creo que no – _respondió Isabelle_ – estamos en una cita. – _explicó._

- Ah, entonces estamos interrumpiendo – _dijo Hermione un tanto irritada_ – dame a Charlie – _pidió extendiendo los brazos._

_El rubio puso con toda gentileza a la pequeña en brazos de la chica y se acercó mucho a su oído para susurrarle:_

- Me pregunto que diría este tipo si supiera que me debes una camisa.

_La castaña se puso de todos colores._

- Si te atreves a avergonzarme frente a mis amigos yo no dudaré en decirle a la "señorita silicón" que su tinte parece el de un payaso. _– susurró ella en el mismo tono bajo._

_Draco sonrió. Esa era la Hermione que él conocía._

- Entendido.

_Ambos se separaron con toda la calma del mundo, fingiendo cordialidad. Isabelle, Viktor y Charlotte no se percataron de la pequeña conversación que ellos sostuvieron. _

- Creo que mejor vamos a otro sitio – _anunció él. _

_Isabelle se puso feliz, giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar sin despedirse. El rubio estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Hermione lo detuvo y dijo:_

- Por cierto, tienes labial en la boca y el color no te va. – _Rió mientras colocaba a Charlotte en los brazos de Viktor_ – Adiós. – _dijo dándole la espalda._

_Draco se apresuró a quitarse el maquillaje, sintiéndose ridículo. Miró a Hermione alejarse, sonriendo y conversando con ese monigote. El tipo la miraba como un ciego que veía por primera vez el sol, su actitud casi rayaba en la adoración. _

_Se preguntó si se habría percatado de que "Vicky" estaba loco por ella. Seguramente no. Hermione era muy lenta para ese tipo de cosas. _

- ¡Draco, te estoy esperando! – _gritó Isabelle desde afurera._

_El rubio dirigió una última mirada a la castaña._

- Has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

**Continuará ...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, que gusto que me acompañen en este nuevo capítulo :D fue un quebradero cabeza el poder actualizar y no retrasarme otro mes más, la inspiración estuvo un tiempo peleando conmigo y aún no da tregua. Jajaja…

Puedo respirar tranquila por un tiempo, de aquí a la próxima actualización cuando seguramente venga corriendo de nuevo a contarles lo complicada que es mi vida **;D** mientras tanto les ruego que me hagan saber sus impresiones sobre el fic, lo bueno y lo malo, lo aceptaré todo…¡hasta tomatazos! **:D** jajaja, así que ¡a dejar reviews!

Por ahora me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo. Les envío besos sabor cereza ¡muakkkk!

**Atte.** Aimé

**P.D.**

**- **Los reviews del capítulo anterior sin registrar en breve estarán contestados en mi blog y los registrados también, a través de esta página.

**- **Recuerden que este fic tiene su correspondiente video y que espero su visita en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts"

_**Los enlaces correspondientes se encuentran en mi profile de autor.**_

"_Los reviews no muerden"_


	8. Despiértame cuando todo pase

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**VIII**

**--**

_Sus pies dolían. Estaban hinchados por tanto bailar y teniendo en cuenta que Viktor – quien ofreció ser su pareja en boda de Ron y Luna – era el peor bailarín con el que se había topado, era prácticamente un milagro que sólo tuviera un pequeño esguince en el tobillo derecho._

_El búlgaro se había disculpado incontables veces y ella a su vez le había dicho incontables veces que no había porque disculparse, que estaba disfrutando la velada. Vaya mentira. _

_La noche no podría haber sido peor: su vestido – comprado en el último minuto - era una talla más pequeño y la asfixiaba, sus zapatos la lastimaban y Viktor no era precisamente la mejor pareja del mundo ya que la pisaba en dos de cada tres piezas. _

_Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, le parecía que sus últimas semanas en la universidad - y desde que conoció al jugador búlgaro – habían sido muy cortas. Literalmente el tiempo se le había pasado volando; tal vez era por lo ocupada que había estado buscando apartamento o porque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. _

_¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?_

_Después de todo Viktor era completamente encantador, y de hecho, cuando lograba descifrar lo que quería decir tras su torpe inglés y ese predominante acento, resultaba gracioso, tierno y hasta galante._

_Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que algo no marchaba bien?_

_¿Por qué no sentía vértigo ni ansiedad? – _Se preguntaba_ - ¿Por qué no sentía mariposas en el estómago ni le temblaban las piernas al verlo?_

_Era increíble. Al fin salía con un chico bueno y decente – aparte de Ron – que estaba completamente loco por ella – o al menos eso parecía – y resultaba que no sentía nada por él._

_¿Pero cómo iba a sentirse atraída por él si apenas lo conocía tres semanas? No era raro que ella no experimentara esa clase de química con Viktor. Salir con Ron le llevó algunos años, Hunter no le atrajo desde el principio, sino hasta algunos meses después de conocerle, e incluso con Draco a quien conocía de casi toda la vida a penas estaba empezando a tolerarlo._

_La castaña terminó de abotonar su toga y acomodar su birrete sonriendo para sí misma. No tenía porque preocuparse, si Viktor Krum era el hombre de su vida el sentimiento pronto surgiría, no había porque apresurarlo._

_Mientras tanto continuaría con sus planes y haría su vida como lo había planeado. Se mudaría a ese pequeño – y económico – departamento en los suburbios, y buscaría trabajo, tal vez hasta haría su propia compañía. Todo era posible._

_Una voz no muy lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos. El director de su facultad, quien hablaba por el micrófono, terminó su discurso y dijo su nombre._

_Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer: subir al estrado, recibir su diploma como la mejor alumna de su clase, dar el discurso a los recién graduados de su carrera y generación, sonreír y a aventar el birrete al aire._

_Simple. Todo lo tenía memorizado - ¡¿entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa?! – respiró hondo intentando recobrar su tranquilidad. Subió al estrado y vio a los presentes: cientos de compañeros - entre ellos Emily quien sonreía con seguridad –, filas más atrás Ron y Luna quienes se habían graduado una semana antes y casado a penas la tarde del día anterior, la animaban con sus miradas. _

_Finalmente - en la tercer fila del los asientos destinados a los familiares - estaban sus tíos que la miraban con orgullo y la pequeña Charlotte que le regalaba una sonrisa._

_Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pues en ese lugar deberían haber estado sus padres. Volvió a tomar aire y dio su discurso lo mejor que pudo, todo lo fluida y calmadamente que su corazón le permitió e incluso logró contener una mueca de disgusto al ver a Draco Malfoy recargado en un árbol oyendo sus palabras._

_Los estudiantes de literatura se habían graduado ese mismo día, una hora antes. Hermione a penas resistía que el rubio hubiese obtenido su título antes que ella, aunque fuera sólo por una hora._

_Afortunadamente para la castaña, ella no se turbó, concluyó su discurso a la perfección y luego cumplió con todo el protocolo de graduación correspondiente (incluyendo abrazos de despedida, intercambio números de teléfono con amigos y fotos del recuerdo). Su despedida de Emily fue especialmente emotiva, pero habían acordado estar en contacto, hablarse a menudo y quizás en un futuro vivir juntas en un apartamento. _

- ¡Ey Granger! – _la llamó el rubio aprovechando que los tíos de la chica se habían alejado y estaban distraídos tomando fotos de las instalaciones de la universidad_ – Buen discurso, felicidades.

_Era lo último que habría esperado oírle decir a Draco Malfoy._

- Aunque yo podría haberlo hecho diez veces mejor, pero al menos fue un logro que no tartamudearas.

_Si, tal como lo pensaba. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

- Pues al menos yo dije un discurso. _Otros _en cambio sólo observaron.

- ¡Auch! eso dolió. – _dijo el rubio fingiendo sentirse ofendido._

- Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora con tu diploma de "literatura"? – _preguntó ella._ – ¿Abrirás tu propia librería o serás profesor?

- Hablas como si esas fueran mis únicas opciones.

- ¿Y tú tienes alguna otra?

- Pienso escribir un libro.

- ¿Y cómo se llamará? – _Preguntó ella sonriendo _– Ah, ya tengo un título: "Los idiotas más grandes del mundo" estoy segura que sería un éxito, y tú encabezarías la lista.

- Ja, ja… muy graciosa, aunque tengo un título mejor: "Castañas irritantes y sabelotodo que siempre salen con tipos que no les convienen." - _musitó acorralándola contra el árbol más cercano._

- ¿No te parece un título demasiado largo? _– preguntó en un vano intento de esquivar la intensa mirada que el rubio le dirigía. _

- Creo que es perfecto. – _le susurró al oído._

_Sabía que algo iba a pasar, él se estaba acercando peligrosamente, tanto que podía sentir su aliento cálido. 5, 4, 3…iba a besarla…2,1_

- No puedo _– dijo ella girando bruscamente la cabeza. _

- Claro que puedes… - _volvió a decir el chico, mientras besaba su cuello sugerentemente._

_Hermione creía que iba a derretirse ante sus caricias. Sentía como si hubiera regresado a sus tiempos de adolescente. Sus piernas le temblaban tanto que era un milagro que la sostuvieran en pie y su respiración estaba agitada._

_Todo en ella parecía estar fallando._

- No, en verdad no puedo. – _dijo escabulléndose del contacto de Draco._

- ¿Y por qué no? – _Preguntó él con arrogancia_ – Ahora estoy completamente sobrio y tú no estás delirando como aquella vez. Somos plenamente consientes de nuestras acciones: podemos hacer lo que sea.

- Estás loco. No entiendo porque te comportas así, pero debes parar ahora.

- ¿Te asusto?

_Sí. La asustaba lo cerca que había estado de lanzarse a sus brazos a plena luz del día y con tantos conocidos cerca. Le asustaba lo que había sentido. Lo que aún estaba sintiendo._

- No más de lo normal.

_Draco emitió una risa ronca y gutural. Demasiado sexy para que cualquier mujer debiera resistirse._

- ¿No será por ese cavernícola que tienes como novio?

- ¿Cavernícola? – _La castaña no entendía nada_ - ¿Te refieres a Viktor?

- El mismo.

_Ella palideció de ira._

- En primer lugar, él no es ningún cavernícola y en segundo lugar ¡no es mi novio!

- Ah, ya veo…sólo es el tipo que idolatra el suelo que pisas.

- ¡Viktor no hace eso! – _Gritó exasperada_ – Además nos conocemos hace nada, no puede estar enamorado de mí tan pronto.

_El rubio prefirió no rebatir la infantil lógica de la castaña y tampoco le importó que ella lo rechazara, después de todo sabía que así sería. Únicamente la había incitado para divertirse un poco, para ver su reacción. Había olvidado lo linda que se veía cuando hacía alguna de sus rabietas. __Ahora que se habían graduado era poco probable que volviera a ver esa expresión en su rostro, al menos por un largo tiempo. Por alguna razón eso le inquietó de un modo inexplicable._

- ¿Y por qué razón no vino en un día tan crucial?

- Tenía que jugar un partido muy importante, y tampoco Harry pudo venir; pero me alegro que el resto de mis amigos estuvieran a mi lado este día.

- ¿Eso me incluye a mi?

- No Draco, no te incluye a ti.

_A él le encantó la forma en que se oía su nombre en los labios de ella._

- Perfecto, de todas formas no me interesa ser tu amigo. _– "no sólo tu amigo" –_ Pero para que veas lo generoso que soy, y a pesar de que sigas debiéndome mi camisa de seda italiana, te voy a dar un regalo de graduación. Extiende la mano _– ordenó._

_Hermione estaba a la expectativa. Con Draco todo era posible… podía darle tanto un collar de diamantes como un sapo. De todas formas – por curiosidad – extendió la mano._

- Cierra los ojos.

_Oh, no. Eso le daría el control total al rubio. Si cerraba los ojos él podía lanzarle pintura sobre su toga de graduada_.

- Ciérralos. Prometo no hacerte nada.

_¿Y desde cuándo creía ella en las promesas de Draco Malfoy?_

- Hazlo. – _ordenó por última vez el rubio._

_Bien. Los cerraría. _

- Sólo por esta vez. – _dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados fuertemente, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a caerle un balde de agua fría encima._

_En vez de eso, sintió como él ataba algo alrededor de su muñeca. Era algo suave y sedoso. La sensación era agradable._

- Abre los ojos.

_Ella abrió los ojos y examinó la cinta atada a su muñeca. Era un listón rojo de seda._

- ¿Y esto? – _Preguntó confundida_ – Se supone que eres rico, entonces ¿porqué decides darme un simple listón?

- ¿Qué esperabas, un anillo de rubíes?

- No, de hecho no esperaba nada. – _admitió._ – Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿qué significa esto?

_Draco sonrió. Como siempre Hermione iba directo al grano._

- ¿Has oído hablar del hilo rojo del destino?

- No - _dijo un tanto apenada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ignorar las cosas._

- Pues investígalo en internet. No pienso explicarte todo. – _dijo él en tono de mofa._

- ¡Ushhh, eres odioso!

_El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, mientras a lo lejos los tíos de Hermione la llamaban_.

- ¡Herm! – _Gritaba su tío_ – Tus cosas ya están en la camioneta, ven para que te tomemos unas fotos dentro de la biblioteca y nos vamos.

- ¡Ya voy!

- Espera – _la detuvo Draco por la muñeca cuando ella estaba por irse_ - ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? – _dijo medio en broma, medio enserio._

_La castaña lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierto desdén. – luego lo pensó mejor - Tal vez no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo, así que bien podía darse el lujo de ser amable con él._

- Adiós, y suerte. – _dijo liberándose del agarre del rubio y corriendo hacia sus tíos._

- Adiós… - _musitó Draco en voz baja, sintiendo un repentino vacío en el estómago. Algo no iba bien._

* * *

_Definitivamente algo no iba bien._

_Cuando Hermione se despertó esa mañana jamás imaginó que quizás ese sería su último día de vida. __De haberlo sabido habría leído el pasaje favorito de su libro predilecto recostada bajo el tibio sol del verano, habría visto y escuchado su película y música preferidas, les habría dicho a sus seres queridos cuanto los amaba. Se habría quedado abrazada de "él" por mucho tiempo y despedido correctamente._

_¿Podía tener una nueva oportunidad?_

"Posiblemente no."_ – pensaba mientras sentía que los pedazos de concreto que cubrían su cuerpo y le apretaban el tórax le quitaban la respiración. _– "Seguramente no…"

_Ahora todo era cubierto por las sombras._

* * *

_La tierra se había sacudido desde sus profundidades. El temblor lo había dejado tumbado en el piso junto a ese viejo roble donde momentos antes se había despedido de Hermione. Tenía la peor jaqueca de su vida._

_A su alrededor todo era una confusión. El caos total._

- ¿Están todos bien? – _preguntó un hombre mayor a quien Draco reconoció como el rector de la Universidad._

_Muchos le respondieron afirmativamente, otros tantos estaban más ocupados incorporándose y buscando a sus amigos y familiares como para responderle._

- Bien, a estado fuerte la sacudida ¿no? – _preguntó el hombre afablemente_ – Pero afortunadamente creo que no ha llegado a mayores… - _dijo volteando a ver a su alrededor los edificios que componían el campus. Todos parecían intactos._

- ¡Rector! – _llegó corriendo un chico a toda velocidad_ – La biblioteca se vino abajo. – _musitó con dificultad y casi sin respiración, mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido la catástrofe._ – Hay gente atrapada, las personas que estábamos cerca estamos ayudando, venga…

_El rector estaba pálido, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a caer desmayado de la impresión, al igual que el resto de los presentes que habían oído las terribles noticias._

_En un principio Draco no asimiló la magnitud de la noticia. Era obvio que ese viejo edificio - la "joya" de la universidad – sería el primero en caer en un sismo de semejante magnitud; y en cuanto a la gente atrapada…_

_Un momento. ¿No estaría Hermione entre esas personas?_

- No, no puede ser… - _el rubio sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando recordó que ella había ido a la biblioteca para tomarse unas fotografias. -_ No, ella no_. - Jamás había sentido el miedo o el terror: ahora los vivía._

_LA gente empezó a movilizarse para ayudar. Tan pronto como sus piernas le respondieron corrió hacia el edificio destruido. Corrió hasta que sintió que los pulmones le explotarían, lo único que podía pensar es que si Hermione moría él nunca podría ver sus ojos de nuevo, jamás podría volver a tocarla, a ver su sonrisa o su cara de enfado._

- "Dios, por favor…" – _rogaba para su fuero interno_. – "...ella no"

* * *

_El lugar estaba peor de lo que esperaba. Docenas de personas estaban ayudando a remover los escombros y ya se habían formado dos filas distintas: una para los sobrevivientes, y otra para los que no._

_El rubio buscó con la vista en ambas filas, y aunque no encontró a Hermione en la primera, se alegró de no verla en la segunda. Caminó por el lugar como si se encontrara en un sitio de guerra, algunos bomberos ya estaban llegando al lugar y removiendo los escombros junto con los demás. __Desesperado al no verla empezó él mismo a escarbar entre las ruinas. No supo cuando tiempo había pasado - a él le pareció una eternidad – cuando a lo lejos se oyó la voz de una mujer:_

- ¡Ey, aquí hay alguien!_ – anunció con voz potente._

_Draco corrió como el rayo hacia donde estaba la mujer indicaba. Cubierta por los restos se encontraba la figura de una chica cuyo único distintivo era un listón rojo amarrado a su muñeca._

_Él podría reconocer ese listón donde fuera. Ella era Hermione._

* * *

_Algunos bomberos se le adelantaron y terminaron de sacar a la castaña de debajo de los escombros. En el momento en que ella empezó a toser Draco sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. _

_Gracias al cielo ella estaba viva._

- Esperen… - _logró articular ella débilmente_ – Charlotte…esta ahí.

_Y era cierto. La pequeña se encontraba a salvo y sin un solo rasguño, debajo de los cuerpos de sus padres, quienes la habían protegido con su último aliento. Charlie estaba viva…sus padres no. _

- Lo siento, ellos no respiran. No siento pulso. – _dijo apenado uno de los bomberos poniendo en brazos de Hermione a su pequeña prima._

_Cuando la castaña comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras no pudo soportarlo. Perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de Draco._

**Continuará ...**

**N/A:** Seguramente la mayoría estará más que furiosos conmigo y con justa razón. Sé que he tardado siglos en actualizar, no me sorprendería que estén planeando causarme graves lesiones para que escarmiente por tardar tanto en actualizar, bueno…espero estar exagerando, aún soy muy joven y bella como para morir ¿no creen? ;D

En fin, les pido mil disculpas, en verdad no pude subir este capítulo antes, este semestre los profesores hicieron un complot en mi contra y entre trabajos y exámenes no tuve el tiempo suficiente para actualizar, sorry… :(

La buena noticia es que ya salí de vacaciones y prometo actualizar pronto. I'm promise!! :D así que espero que les gustara el capítulo. Recuerden que espero con ansia sus preciosísimos reviews.

Besos a todos.

**Atte.** Aimé

**P.D.**

**- **Los reviews del capítulo anterior sin registrar en breve estarán contestados en mi blog y los registrados también, a través de esta página. _Les agradezco a todos el apoyo que me han brindado, todos sus comentarios los leo y me hacen muy feliz._

**- **Espero su visita en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" (el enlace está en mi profile).

"_Recuerda: Los reviews no muerden"_

_**¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!!**_


	9. Una nueva vida

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**IX**

**--**

_Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de los tíos de Hermione. Apenas dos días atrás la castaña y su pequeña prima habían salido del hospital para acudir al funeral y Draco había tenido que presenciar la escena en que Hermione le explicaba a la pequeña Charlotte que sus padres habían muerto y que a partir de ese momento la cuidarían desde el cielo._

_El rubio estaba preocupado por Charlie cuyos incontrolables llantos habían inundado la mansión Malfoy, donde Draco les estaba dando alojamiento en lo que encontraban un sitio donde vivir, ya que el apartamento al que Hermione se iba a mudar también había resultado afectado por el sismo y la castaña sólo tenía en su poder la camioneta de sus tíos repleta de las cosas con las que planeaba mudarse, algo de dinero en efectivo y por supuesto, a la pequeña Charlotte a su cuidado._

_Con todo, quien más preocupaba a Draco era precisamente la castaña. El día del funeral ella no derramó una sola lágrima, decía que ya no le quedaban más. Era comprensible pues había perdido a toda su familia, a excepción de su prima no le quedaba nadie más. Aún así la actitud que Hermione no le parecía sana; había aceptado con renuencia ir a vivir unos días a la mansión y desde que había salido del hospital se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación oyendo música y haciendo cuentas, completamente apartada del mundo. Casi no comía._

_Charlotte por su parte se sentía demasiado sola y no comprendía porque su prima, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, la ignoraba. Los días en que la castaña se encerraba en sí misma la niña iba tímidamente a asomarse a su habitación y pedía sentarse en las rodillas del rubio y apoyar su barbilla en el antebrazo de él, justo como solía hacerlo con su padre. A pesar de poseer la frialdad característica de los Malfoy, el rubio no podía evitar sentir que se le rompía el corazón al ver a esa pequeña huérfana destrozada por la muerte de sus padres y tan necesitada de amor._

_Un día decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y habló muy seriamente con Hermione. La reacción de la castaña fue echarlo casi a patadas de la habitación diciéndole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que la razón por la que se la pasaba haciendo cuantas era para poder abandonar lo más pronto posible la mansión._

_A partir de ese momento Draco no volvió a interferir al respecto. La advertencia de la chica de que pronto ella y Charlie dejarían la casa había sido suficiente para ponerlo a raya. No sabía porque, pero sentía un inexplicable ansiedad con tan sólo pensar que ellas se irían, de algún modo prefería no darle motivo alguno a Hermione para que cometiera semejante locura._

_No era extraño que los amigos de la chica no estuvieran enterados del momento por el que ella estaba atravesando; Ron y Luna estaban habían salido de luna de miel algunas horas antes del temblor, mientras que Viktor y Harry estaban haciendo una serie de partidos amistosos en el extranjero. Seguramente ninguno de ellos se había enterado de lo sucedido. Razón de más para que Hermione se sintiera sola._

_En tales circunstancias ni la persona más despiadada del mundo dejaría de compadecerse de la situación que vivían las dos primas. Aún siendo mayor de edad Hermione era demasiado joven como para hacerse cargo de su prima; sin embargo cuando los abogados de sus tíos la visitaron la tarde anterior y le dieron la opción de dar en adopción a Charlotte la castaña se negó rotundamente._

"¡No pienso dejar a esa niña a la deriva!"_ – gritó furiosa – _"Soy todo lo que le queda en este mundo, ¿cómo creen que podría abandonarla así? Por favor, no vuelvan a mencionar siquiera esa posibilidad."

_Los hombres guardaron silencio por unos momentos y después siguieron analizando la situación con Hermione. Por lo que había entendido, los padres de Charlie habían dejado bien protegida a su hija: tenía un fideicomiso a su nombre, todos los bienes que poseían serían vendidos y la ganancia iría a parar a una cuenta de banco destinada a los estudios y manutención de la pequeña._

_El dinero no era problema. El verdadero problema eran los años que estaban por venir. Toda una vida. La vida entera de Charlie era responsabilidad de Hermione._

* * *

- ¡Hermiiii!

- No corras tan rápido o vas a caerte. – _le advirtió Hermione a la niña, mientras ésta llegaba a su lado y se abrazaba a su pierna derecha, la única que tenía sana._

- ¿Te duele? – _preguntó Charlie señalando su escayola._

- Para nada, estoy más sana que nunca. – _mintió la castaña al tiempo que levantaba una de sus muletas en señal de triunfo._

_La pequeña sonrió. Fue tan bueno verla sonreír que Hermione se olvidó por unos momentos de sus de sus desgracias y se dio el lujo de jugar con la niña. Ella mejor que nadie sabía la tristeza y la soledad que se sentía por la pérdida de los padres, de modo que hubiese querido evitarle ese dolor a Charlotte y siempre verla sonreír; pero era un hecho que desde aquel fatídico - que ya no quería siquiera recordar - la pequeña no volvería a reír igual. Eso era lo que más le dolía._

_A partir de ese momento ella era la encargada de cuidar y procurar la felicidad de Charlie, sabía que lo lograría, pero no sabía de que manera lo haría. Era cierto que el rubio les estaba dando alojamiento, pero la situación no duraría para siempre; tenía que buscar un apartamento y empezar a trabajar, matricular a su prima en una buena escuela…_

_Los problemas ya la estaban agobiando de nuevo. No, no debía dejarse llevar por la desesperación; los niños siendo tan perceptivos se dan cuenta inmediatamente cuando algo va mal. No quería preocupar a la niña antes de tiempo, ella aun seguía viviendo en su infantil e inocente mundo. _

_¿Qué podía saber Charlotte de cuentas por pagar, un lugar para vivir, los trámites de su herencia o cualquiera de las múltiples preocupaciones que ella tenía? – se preguntó la castaña – Sin duda debía mantener a la pequeña lo más alejada posible de la realidad, aunque resultaba prácticamente imposible hacerlo cuando en todos los noticieros y periódicos los encabezados tenían títulos como_: "Tragedia en Cambridge, el terremoto más terrible en los últimos 30 años"

_Era un alivio que su prima aún no supiera leer. Sabía que al menos resguardada entre los firmes muros de la mansión Malfoy ellas estarían protegidas de la cruel realidad del mundo exterior, una realidad que a cada paso le recordaba que la vida no era para nada un cuento de hadas._

_

* * *

__Cuando Viktor Krum recibió noticias de lo sucedido un par de días después de la tragedia tuvo el tremendo impulso de tomar el primer tren con destino a Cambridge y comprobar con sus propios ojos que Hermione estaba sana y salva._

_Sus compañeros pensaron que él estaba loco, incluso Harry, uno de los mejores amigos de la castaña, lo convenció de comunicarse con ella primero que nada para saber si la situación realmente ameritaba que se trasladaran de nuevo a Cambridge. El ojiverde se veía visiblemente preocupado, pero se estaba tomando con más calma, asegurándole que las malas noticias se sabían rápido, y que si no habían recibido ninguna hasta ese momento significaba que todo estaba bien._

_A pesar de los argumentos que Harry le dio él no podría tranquilizarse y concentrarse completamente en los entrenamientos sin antes oír la voz de Hermione; de algún modo la castaña se había convertido en el centro de su universo. No quería sonar como uno de esos tipos que se obsesionan con una mujer al punto de dejar sus vidas de lado, así como tampoco quería salir con una cursilería como lo de "fue amor a primera vista."_

_El simplemente no creía en el amor a primera vista, a pesar de que sus propios padres afirmaban que sí existía. No, él creía en que cada persona se forjaba su propio destino, al menos el lo había hecho así; logro salir de uno de los barrios más pobres de Bulgaria y llegar hasta Inglaterra para estudiar una carrera y quizá en un futuro no muy lejano convertirse en la estrella del equipo más importante del país._

_Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo tal y como él lo había planeado, pero ahora tenía un objetivo más en mente: una preciosa chica de cabellos castaños y luminosos ojos caoba, la misma mujer que había conocido hacía apenas unas semanas atrás y que no había podido sacar de su mente._

- ¿Qué te gusta ella? –_ le había preguntado Steven, uno de sus compañeros de equipo._

_Había muchas razones y a la vez ninguna. Una vez alguien le dijo que no había razones para amar una persona, simplemente la amabas y ya; en su caso aunque no había ningún motivo en específico, tenía bien claro que era lo que le atraía de Hermione: era amable y sincera, era la chica más hermosa y dulce que jamás hubiera conocido, tan pura. Tan adorable._

_Amaba perderse en sus ojos castaños, amaba su olor y su gran inteligencia, pensar en ella lo había olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y, por si fuera poco adoraba el suelo que ella pisaba. Estaba seguro que si ella tuviera defectos también los adoraría, pero siendo tan perfecta no podía saberlo. Si eso no era amor, entonces ¿qué era?_

"_Sabes que estás enamorado cuando te das cuenta que la otra persona es única" citaba una vieja frase. Cuanta razón tenía. Él estaba definitivamente enamorado._

_

* * *

_- Así que aquí estabas.

_Hermione se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio que Draco llegaba de improviso donde ellas estaban. Era raro verlo vestido con jeans y camiseta, pero más raro era verlo sonriendo y jugando con Charlie como si fueran un par de niños, bueno…al menos él no lo era. A pesar de todo, se veía guapísimo, además de que Hermione nunca había visto al rubio sonreír de esa manera._

- Oye nena – _después de un rato el rubio se dirigió a Charlie_ - ¿me dejarías hablar en privado con tu prima un momento?

- Ajá. – _dijo la niña tomando su pelota y saliendo disparada hacia los jardines de la mansión._

_La castaña se sintió repentinamente incómoda y angustiada. ¿Le pediría Draco que abandonaran la mansión lo más pronto posible? – se preguntó – Seguramente así sería. La simple idea hiso que ella se estremeciera._

-¿Estás mejor? – _preguntó él en cuanto estuvieron a solas._

- ¿Lo dices porque estos días estuve a punto de perder la razón? – _intentó bromear ella._ – Ya estoy bien. Deberías haberme visto cuando murieron mis padres, no salí de mi casa por un mes. Era un completo desastre.

- ¿Y qué comías?

- Una amable vecina me alimentaba. – _sonrió a medias_ - Estaba realmente destrozada.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No tengo tiempo de derrumbarme, tengo que cuidar de Charlotte. – _dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo. Definitivamente no era momento para acobardarse._

- Me alegro de que te dieras cuenta, pensé que nunca saldrías de la habitación.

- Sí, lo sé. No tienes porque echarme en cara mis errores.

- Pues quien sabe cuando pueda volver a tener esta oportunidad. – _bromeó él a su vez._

_Era demasiado raro hablar con Hermione de esa manera: sonriendo, sin insultarse. Charlie estaba jugando y riendo a lo lejos, una suave brisa sacudía la cabellera de la chica y de alguna forma creaba un ambiente de armonía. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que él la tomara de la mano, o hiciera otro tipo de cosas. Jamás había sentido tal tranquilidad, bien podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto._

- ¿Y no vas a preguntarme que pienso hacer o cuáles son mis planes? – _dijo la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

- Pensaba actuar sutilmente, pero ya que sacas el tema…

- Pues mañana mismo empezaré a buscar un apartamento, y tan pronto como sane mi pierna nos iremos. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

_Draco empezó a sentirse molesto. ¿Hasta cuándo insistiría esa mujer en huir de él como si fuera la peste?_

- No te estoy corriendo, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

- Agradezco que seas tan amable con nosotros en estos momentos y sé que debe ser difícil para ti ya que no es tu estilo, pero ya lo he decidido.

_El rubio estaba decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión._

- ¿Y a qué piensas dedicarte?

- No lo sé, lo que sea que se presente.

- ¿Y con quién dejarás a Charlie mientras trabajas?

- La inscribiré en un jardín de niños.

- Y...

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas?!

- Tienes que poner los pies en la tierra. Las cosas no serán tan sencillas.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – _exclamó_ – Estoy aterrada por lo que está por venir, pero tengo que intentar que la vida de Charlie vuelva a la normalidad lo más pronto posible. Tal vez me equivoque, pero no puedo quedarme "suspendida" por mucho tiempo, cuanto más tarde en recuperar mi vida más difícil será.

- ¿Y si construyes una nueva vida?

_La castaña lo vio con suspicacia._

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- De que no tienes que hacer las cosas por el camino difícil.

- No hay otro camino Draco.

- Si lo hay.

- Ah, sí…claro. – _masculló con sarcasmo_.

- Una vez dije que podría darte empleo en alguna de mis empresas, en aquel entonces no lo decía enserio, pero ahora sí. Te ofrezco el puesto de directora ejecutiva de mi corporativo, tendrás un buen sueldo y si Charlie y tú aceptan, también les ofrezco un lugar permanente en la mansión.

- Debes estar loco. Por favor, no bromees con estas cosas.

- No estoy bromeando. – _dijo Draco con seriedad_ – Sé que tu eres mucho más capaz e inteligente que cualquiera de los imbéciles que tengo como empleados, y en cuanto a lo de que se queden a vivir aquí, es porque necesitaré tenerte a la mano para que resuelvas cualquier asunto relacionado con la empresa; además la mansión es muy grande y sería ideal para que Charlie tenga libertad para jugar y desarrollarse bien.

- No Draco, esto es demasiado. ¿Cómo podría aceptar semejante ofrecimiento?

- Piénsalo.

- Pero…

- Respóndeme mañana, no hay prisa. Solamente te pido que analices lo que es mejor para Charlie, ella tendría un hogar estable y tú tendrías un trabajo que te permitirá pagar su educación y darle una vida holgada.

_La castaña tomó un poco de aire tratando de despejar su mente._

- Esta bien, lo pensaré.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Las cosas se están poniendo al rojo vivo, ¿qué creen que Hermione responda? ¿Aceptará o no la propuesta de Draco? , si fuera yo no lo dudaría ni un segundo, pero conociendo a Herm cualquier cosa puede pasar **;P**

Espero que hayan notado que esta vez tarde menos de un mes en actualizar, no es que sea un record, pero teniendo en cuenta que por mis vacaciones me encuentro completamente lejos de la civilización, es un milagro que un alma caritativa me prestará una pc para hacer posible esta actualización, verdaderamente se merece un aplauso. ¡Gracias! **:D**

No tengo mucho tiempo para explayarme como es debido, y espero que entiendan que en las condiciones en las que estoy _**me ha sido imposible responder los reviews que me faltan, pero aunque no pueda personalizar mis agradecimientos, les doy las gracias a todos los que me han escrito, les aseguro que todos sus comentarios son cuidadosamente leídos y que cada crítica o aliento que me dan me ayuda a pulir el fic y me animan a continuar, así que ahora el aplauso va para ustedes ¡gracias! **_**:D**

Los espero en el próximo capítulo, por favor no duden en enviarme sus reviews con cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario, recuerden lo valiosas que son sus opiniones para mí.

Besos de cereza para todos, hasta la próxima **;D**

**Atte.** _Aimé_


	10. El regreso de Emily

**

* * *

**

NO DIGAS: TE AMO

**--**

**X**

**--**

_Ginny Weasley fue portadora de buenas noticias el día previo a que se decidiera el pase del equipo de futbol al campeonato nacional. Bueno, no eran precisamente buenas noticias el saber que los tíos de Hermione habían fallecido y que ella ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de su prima, pero dentro de todo lo malo resultaba tremendamente bueno que ni la castaña ni la niña hubiesen resultado lastimadas, Hermione le contó por teléfono todo lo sucedido y le suplicó que no arruinara la luna de miel de Ron y Luna diciéndoles lo que había pasado, también le pidió que suavizara lo más posible las noticias para que Harry y Viktor no se preocuparan demasiado y pudieran concentrarse en los partidos que veían por delante._

_La pelirroja estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por lo serena y mesurada que oyó a su amiga. Si hubiese sido ella la que viviera esa tragedia seguramente se encontraría en un mal de lágrimas, pero conociendo a Hermione seguramente ya había vivido su duelo y por eso era que se había atrevido a contarle todo lo que había sucedido._

- ¿Y cómo te vas a encargar de tu prima? – _le había preguntado._

- Acabo de conseguir un buen empleo y un lugar donde vivir, pronto inscribiré a Charlotte en una escuela y una trabajadora social nos vendrá a evaluar periódicamente. – _le explicó_ – No te preocupes.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuándo conseguiste trabajo? Que yo sepa con una pierna rota no vas a poder trabajar al cien por ciento.

- Que no se te olvide que mi trabajo es principalmente mental.

- Si, lo sé. Es sólo que me parece extraño que consiguieras empleo tan rápidamente, ¿estás segura que la empresa es de fiar?

_Al otro lado de la bocina Hermione tosió un poco._

- ¡Lo sabía, estas ocultándome algo!

- No, para nada. ¿Qué iba a ocultarte?

- No mientas Herm, eres pésima mintiendo. Si tienes problemas dímelo.

- Claro que tengo problemas Ginny, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar yo misma. Te juro que si algo pasa serás la primera en saberlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, ahora debo irme, pero por favor tranquiliza a los chicos para que puedan concentrarse en sus entrenamientos, ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, despreocúpate. Hablaremos después.

- Claro, adiós.

- Cuídate.

_La pelirroja había hecho lo que su amiga le había pedido, pero no dejaba de sentir que algo no marchaba del todo bien. ¿Por qué Hermione no le había dicho el lugar en el que trabajaría o dónde podía encontrarla? ¿Qué ocultaba?_

* * *

_Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos descubrieran la verdad, antes de que supieran que ella estaba viviendo en la mansión de Draco y trabajando para la corporación Malfoy, pero también sabía que nadie podía culparla por procurar hacer lo mejor para su prima y, aunque le costara admitirlo, lo que Draco le ofrecía era lo mejor._

_A pesar de la negativa del rubio ella había decidido empezar a trabajar de inmediato, había hecho ya unos cuantos planes de desarrollo para le empresa y estaba ayudando un poco con la contabilidad, aunque ese no era del todo su fuerte; además se ofreció a supervisar la campaña de publicidad de la compañía, aun en contra de los deseos de Draco, que más que su jefe parecía su enfermero persiguiéndola todo el día con las medicinas entre las manos: calcio para fortalecer los huesos, vitaminas para el sistema inmunológico, suplementos para la nutrición y sedantes para el dolor en su pierna fracturada._

_Jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy fuera esa clase de personas que se preocupan por los demás, siempre pensó que conocía al rubio mejor que nadie: malcriado, ególatra, incapaz de pensar en los demás; pero de unos meses a la fecha su opinión había cambiado de manera radical, no lo conocía en lo absoluto. _

_La mayoría de los días, cuando el rubio no estaba lo suficientemente inspirado para escribir algún capítulo de su novela, se dedicaba a jugar y mimar a Charlotte, la niña – como cualquier mujer que estaba cerca de Draco – caía irremediablemente ante los encantos del chico: esa sonrisa, esos ojos color acero…_

_Pero lo mejor era no pesar en lo tremendamente atractivo que resultaba el rubio o de lo contrario su convivencia se volvería imposible. El era su jefe, rayos. Debía recordarlo._

- Pareces un niño, siempre estás jugando con Charlie. Deberías empezar a concentrarte en tu novela, o mejor aún…deberías tomar las riendas de la compañía.

- Para eso te tengo a ti, para que te encargues de todo aquello de lo que yo no me ocupo.

- Eres un cínico.

- Y tú estás empezando a hablar como mi padre.

- ¡Yo no hablo como tu padre! Sólo te estoy diciendo que deberías…

- Shhhh – _la silenció el rubio con un gesto cómico, aunque tremendamente atractivo en el_ rostro – Eres mi empleada ¿no?

_Oh, no…ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Acaso Draco le había ofrecido trabajo para poder sermonearla cuando se le diera la gana?_

- Si.

- Entonces tienes que hacer lo que yo diga ¿cierto?

- Si.

- Y como yo no te he pedido ningún consejo entonces no debes opinar.

- ¡Ushhh, eres odioso!

_Y mientras se alejaba haciendo esa clásica rabieta que a Draco le encantaba lograr, le oyó decir entre carcajadas:_

- Si me sigues hablando así te despediré.

* * *

_Mientras Emily Taylor conducía por la intrincada carretera que bordeaba los límites de la mansión Malfoy se preguntaba si en realidad valía la pena que ella se tomara tantas molestias sólo para conseguir la fortuna de un guapo multimillonario, después de todo hombres ricos los había en todas partes. ¿Porqué seguir tras la pista de Draco Malfoy si ella fácilmente podía conseguir al hombre que quisiera?_

_Fácil. Porque ya había pasado cuatro años planeando cada uno de sus movimientos y ahora no planeaba rendirse. _

_Era cierto que las circunstancias habían precipitado las cosas. Quien podía imaginar que ese horrendo terremoto fuera justo lo que ella necesitaba para meterse en la vida del rubio, nadie. Eso era el destino. Pura y llanamente el destino._

_Ahora podía interpretar el papel de amiga mortificada y brindarle a Hermione todo el apoyo que necesitara. "Si, como no…" – _pensó con ironía._ – Si seguir fingiendo que le agradaba esa pedante y presumida nerd era lo que necesitaba para estar cerca de Draco era lo que necesitaba entonces lo haría, después habría el tiempo suficiente para pensar como deshacerse de la odiosa castaña y la mocosa que la acompañaba. _

_Después de unos cuantos minutos más conduciendo, al final de la vereda logró divisar la mansión Malfoy. Era una construcción hermosa con toques barrocos, unos amplios jardines y al menos cincuenta habitaciones. Justo como ella la había imaginado, justo lo que merecía._

- Me voy a divertir aquí – _sonrió la morena malignamente_ - Tú y tu fortuna van a ser míos Draco Malfoy… cuenta con ello.

* * *

- Hoy conocerás a una de mis mejores amigas, su nombre es Emily. Pensé en presentártela hace tiempo, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad, así que hoy tienes que dar una buena impresión Charlie, ¿entendido?

_La niña levantó el rostro y miro con sus enormes ojos azules a su prima, mientras ella le abotonaba el bonito vestido rosa que le había comprado la tarde anterior y la peinaba con delicadeza. Recordó que su madre la peinaba de la misma forma y al pensar en ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo o entristecería a su prima, además no tenía porque sentirse triste, ya que ella le había explicado que sus padres estaban en el cielo cuidándola._

_Además ahora también tenía a Draco o "Dra" como prefería llamarlo. Era él quien se encargaba de mimarla y jugar con ella, siempre tenía tiempo libre y jamás estaba enojado. Era genial. No entendía porque su prima parecía estar siempre molesta con él._

- ¿Es bonita? – _preguntó la niña._

- Sí, es muy bonita, pero ya podrás verla tu misma. No tarda en llegar.

_Una de las mucamas de la mansión tocó la puerta de la recamara._

- Acaba de llegar la señorita Taylor. – _anunció._

- Lo ves, ya llegó. – _le dijo la castaña a Charlotte_ – Ya vamos. _– le indicó a la doncella._

_La muchacha asintió y desapareció de su vista. Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo arreglando unos cuantos detalles de su aspecto, no sabía porque, pero siempre que estaba junto a Emily se sentía torpe y desaliñada._

- Alísate el vestido Charlie y recuerda sonreír. – _fueron las últimas indicaciones que dio Hermione a su prima, mientras iban bajando la escalera._

_En el umbral de la puerta principal se encontraba Emily, estaba bellísima, como siempre. La castaña volvió a sentirse deslucida junto a su amiga, ya que mientras ella vestía un sencillo vestido color lavanda de algodón, la morena estaba ataviada con un vestido color marfil de corte clásico y uno de esos grandes sombreros que suelen lucir las damas de sociedad, el tipo de sombreros que a ella le parecían ridículos, pero que curiosamente a Emily le sentaban fabulosos._

- ¡Herm! – _la saludó la morena con efusividad, besándola en ambas mejillas._ – Debiste avisarme de inmediato de lo sucedido, de haber sabido que tú también habías sido afectada por ese horrible sismo habría vuelto de inmediato de mi viaje.

- Para nada Em, no tenía sentido preocuparte. Además Charlie y yo ya estamos bien.

- Y hablando de la pequeña Charlotte… – _dijo Emily tomando en brazos a la niña y besándola_ – es realmente encantadora.

- Si, eso dicen todos hasta que la conocen. – _bromeó la castaña._

- Y es la verdad. – _terció una voz a sus espaldas._

_En cuanto Charlotte oyó la voz del rubio, bajó de los brazos de la morena a toda velocidad y corrió a refugiarse con él. Draco abrió los brazos y la cargó en una perfecta sincronización con los movimientos de la pequeña. _

_Hermione temía que si el cariño de su prima por el rubio seguía creciendo resultara demasiado dolorosa su separación cuando llegara el momento, pero aunque hacía todo lo posible para que Charlotte y Draco no intimaran demasiado, no podía negar que las atenciones de él tenían un efecto positivo en la niña y por el momento su felicidad era lo más importante._

- ¿Ya vamos a jugar?

- Charlie, deja tranquilo a Draco. – _la reprendió Hermione._ – Ahora no puedes jugar, estamos por sentarnos a la mesa para comer, así que espera y después yo jugaré contigo.

- ¡Yo quiero jugar ahora! – _dijo Charlotte empezando con una rabieta._

- "¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan mimada?" – _se preguntó la castaña._ – Draco dile algo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Yo también tengo ganas de jugar. _– le respondió el rubio de forma algo cínica, con toda la intención de molestarla._

- Ustedes van a sacarme canas verdes. - _refunfuñó la castaña_ - ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? – _dijo dirigiéndose a Emily._

_Hasta ese momento fue cuando el rubio le prestó atención a la morena. Se fijó bien en toda su anatomía: cabello y ojos oscuros, piel semi-bronceada, senos grandes y piernas largas. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer tan atractiva._

- Mucho gusto.

- El placer es mío.

_Notó como ella hacía énfasis en la palabra "placer". Una serie de frases y pensamientos poco apropiados inundaron la mente del blondo, como no quería causar una mala impresión se limitó a sonreír y extender la mano en forma de saludo; la piel de la morena era suave. No pudo evitar notar la sutil esencia a melocotón que desprendía a su alrededor._

_En cualquier otra ocasión ya habría comenzado a flirtear, le habría invitado una copa y conseguido su teléfono; pero no debía olvidar el momento y lugar donde se encontraba. Hermione estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él y repentinamente lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, además de que Charlotte parecía decidida a monopolizar su tiempo y atención._

_Desde que esas dos habían irrumpido en su mundo, él ya no tenía una vida social decente: no salía a bares, ni conocía chicas nuevas e incluso procuraba estar el mayor tiempo posible en la mansión pues la total dependencia que Charlie sentía hacia él se lo exigía._

_La pequeña había logrado lo que ninguna mujer había logrado hasta entonces, lo tenía total y completamente embelesado. Adoraba a la pequeña y veía en ella lo que él habría podido ser se hubiese recibido más amor por parte de sus padres, también sentía la necesidad de protegerla, tal vez porque ahora la niña estaba tan sola como él._

_Cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo cierto era que la extraña conexión que se había desarrollado entre ellos no le permitía mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo de la niña, y lo mismo le pasaba con Hermione. Tenía que recuperar su estilo de vida lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario un día de esos acabaría junto a la chimenea contándoles cuentos a sus nietos u horneando galletas; es decir, acabaría como un aburrido padre de familia teniendo una tediosa vida hogareña. _

- Pasemos al comedor. – _indicó Hermione tomando a su prima en brazos y encabezando la procesión hacia la mesa._

* * *

_La cena se desarrolló de forma amena - al menos para un par de personas. - Draco y Emily bromearon y flirtearon toda la noche mientras que Hermione estaba de mal humor y Charlotte parecía a punto de llorar de un momento a otro, como si le hubieran robado su juguete preferido._

- ¿Y ya conoces el nuevo club nocturno que hay en la ciudad?

- No, aún no lo conozco.

- Si quieres yo podría llevarte.

- Me encantaría, pero ¿y Hermione? – _preguntó la morena fingiendo fraternidad hacia la castaña._

- Podemos dejar a Charlie al cuidado de la servidumbre – _sugirió Draco._

- ¡No se vayan! –_ rogó la niña al borde de las lagrimas._

- Yo me quedaré con ella. Además no creo poder bailar con mi pierna lastimada. – _dijo Hermione resignada_ – ustedes vayan y diviértanse.

- ¿Enserio, no hay problema? – _dijo Emily._

- "¡Por supuesto que hay problema!" – _Quería gritar Hermione_ – Para nada… - _dijo fingiendo calma._

- Bien, entonces…en marcha. – _dijo Draco ayudando a levantarse a Emlily y escoltándola hacia la puerta._

_Antes de salir, la castaña se acercó al rubio y le susurró al oído:_

- Si te atreves a seducir a mi amiga. Te mato.

- ¿Está prohibida?

- Ella sí. Puedes enredarte con cualquier tipo de mujer, pero mis amigas están prohibidas.

_Draco sonrió inconscientemente ante la perspectiva de que Hermione estuviera celosa._

- Esta bien, pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Esta noche será toda mía. Cuando yo regrese del club deseo que estés esperándome en mi habitación.

_Hermione no creía lo que oía._

- ¿Algo más?

- Abrígate bien, tendremos una velada de medianoche.

**Continuará….**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

¿Lo ven? logre actualizar a tiempo ¡hurra!, de ahora en adelante será un poco más complicado actualizar a tiempo ya que acabo de regresar a clases, **:(** sniff…me duele despedirme de las vacaciones, pero más me duele lo que viene por delante: levantarse temprano, dormirse a deshoras para estudiar o terminar trabajos, ir a la biblioteca y sacar docenas de libros (bueno, exagero **;D**), pero en fin… dejaré de quejarme y seré abnegada **:D**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la trama está cada vez más intrincada, pero sin un poco de suspenso y emoción ¿Qué sería de la vida? **;D** si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto al fic, o alguna duda o comentario por favor no duden en hacérmelos llegar, como siempre espero con ansia sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, mil besos de cereza para todos.

**Atte.** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

_Espero su visita en mi blog o en el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" donde pueden participar y discutir sobre los temas que más les interesen, recuerden que los links respectivos y otras cosas interesantes están en mi profile. _

_**Los reviews son mi alimento, no me dejes morir de hambre.**_


	11. Una noche peculiar

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**XI**

**--**

_Era una locura. Pasar una velada en compañía de Draco "todos deben hacer mi voluntad" Malfoy sería lo más insoportable del mundo. Él era de entre todos los hombres era el más intolerable, pedante y egocéntrico. Justo del tipo que detestaba._

_Se sentía tonta por haberse arreglado tanto y por estarlo esperando despierta a esas horas de la noche. Debió de haber sabido que cuando Draco dijo que pasarían una "velada de medianoche" estaba bromeando, porque ya pasaba de la media noche y el rubio aún no había regresado._

_En el interior de la mansión se respiraba un clima tenso. Hacia un par de horas que Hermione había mandado a dormir a la servidumbre y arrullado a Charlotte, y luego había comenzado a arreglarse procurando lucir lo más pulcra que fuera posible. _

_Había elegido un ceñido vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y una chaqueta a juego, aunque el atuendo no lucía por completo debido a la escayola que tenía en su pierna izquierda. Era frustrante. _

_Por alguna razón quería lucir especialmente bella esa noche, tal vez porque se sentía insegura con la presencia de Emily en casa. No es que sintiera nada especial por Draco, ¡desde luego que no! – se reprochaba a sí misma en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza – pero sería insoportablemente incómodo que Emily y Draco empezaran a salir; después de todo ella era su mejor amiga y él era…bueno…él era…_

- La persona que me da alojamiento en su casa. Mi jefe. Sí, eso es_. – respiró la castaña más tranquila en cuanto pudo "catalogar" lo que significaba el rubio para ella. El torbellino de emociones que le provocaba él la alteraba demasiado, para una persona como ella siempre era necesario definir las cosas, saber que suelo pisaba. Si se hacía a la idea de que el rubio sólo era su jefe nada sería tan complicado._

_Pero, ¿qué tan normal es que una chica sienta que le falta la respiración cuando piensa en su "jefe"?_

- Señorita, el joven acaba de llegar. – _anunció Marie, el ama de llaves. La única persona (aparte de ella) que seguía despierta._

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

- Buenas noches. – _dijo la anciana mujer saliendo de la habitación._

_Hermione pensó en ir directamente al salón y recibir a su amiga y a Draco, pero resultaría demasiado obvio que había pasado las últimas horas preocupándose por lo que ellos pudieran hacer, así que decidió hacer lo que el rubio le había indicado e ir a esperarlo a su habitación, pero sería como meterse a la boca del lobo y además, ¿eso en que la convertiría?_

_En una fulana. Definitivamente._

- "Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo. Solamente van a charlar, ¿o acaso crees que pasará algo más?" – _le alegó su conciencia._

_La castaña prefirió no tener una discusión con ella misma en esos momentos. Iría a la habitación de Draco y ya pensaría en que hacer después._

* * *

- Fue una noche maravillosa Draco, hace mucho que no me divertía así…

- "¿En serio?, parece que salieras a divertirte todas las noches. Ni en cien años sabrías como fingir inocencia y pureza" – _pensó el rubio con sorna. – Me _alegro que lo pasaras bien. –_ dijo en el tono más diplomático que pudo. Esa mujer era una lapa que no se le había despegado en toda la noche, así que resultaba un verdadero alivio volver por fin a casa. No sabía ni le interesaba si estaba representando bien su papel de anfitrión, lo único que quería era ir a su dormitorio y verla… "Ella" lo estaría esperando._

- Lo dices cómo si sólo yo estuviera disfrutando. Dime, ¿no lo pasamos muy bien juntos? – _preguntó la morena acercando su cuerpo al de Draco. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron el cuerpo de él con descaro._

- Si, claro que disfrute de tu compañía.

_Emily sonrió seductoramente._

- Si quieres vamos a mi habitación y podemos "acompañarnos" otro rato.

_Esa sí que era una clara invitación a su lecho, pensó Draco. Él nunca se había considerado un mojigato, pero aún en la época moderna en la que vivían seguía pensando que las mujeres debían conservar un halo de misterio y no entregarse en la primera oportunidad._

- Sabes, admiro a las mujeres que son directas, pero en verdad no creo que tú y yo debamos…bueno…- _carraspeó_ – ya sabes…

- ¿Es por Hermione, sientes algo por ella? – _preguntó la morena con seriedad._

_¿Qué si era por Hermione? ¡Claro que era por Hermione!_

- Para nada, es sólo que si Charlotte se despertara y nos viera no sabría como explicarlo.

- Ah, entonces es por la niña. – c_orroboró ella_ – Si es por eso yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que Herm y Charlotte se muden…

- Espera un momento, ¿mudarse? – _exclamó el rubio_ – ¿De qué hablas? ellas no se mudaran.

- Vamos Draco – dijo Emily jugando seductoramente con la solapa del rubio – Algún día tendrán que irse. No pueden quedarse aquí para siempre, eso sería lo mismo que lanzar tu vida social por la borda.

- ¿Y si eso quisiera?

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!, ellas son un estorbo para ti.

- Hablando de buenas amigas – _susurró el rubio con sarcasmo. _– Me parece que Hermione no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección.

_Emily comenzó a entender que había cometido un tremendo error al mostrar su verdadera naturaleza tan pronto. Creía que Draco pescaría el anzuelo enseguida y se sometería a sus deseos en cuanto lograra meterlo en su cama, pero por lo visto el rubio era más tenaz de lo que aparentaba y no caería con tanta facilidad en su trampa. _

_Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas. No podía permitirse cometer un error así de nuevo, así que decidió volver a su plan original y seguir aparentando amistad hacia la castaña:_

- No me malinterpretes. Lo que quiero decir es que en un tiempo seguramente ellas se sentirán incómodas, como si fueran un estorbo para ti; así que es mejor que se establezcan pronto en otro lugar para que así no se sientan mal en el futuro. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que es necesario que recuperen su ritmo de vida.

_Draco decidió que no se sentía con las suficientes energías como para explicarle a esa falsa, mitómana y además pésima actriz, que el lugar donde Charlie y Hermione deberían estar era justamente la Mansión Malfoy, así que pretendió creerle._

- Está bien, te comprendo. – _Suspiró como si en verdad le creyera a la chica_ – Ahora será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses.

- Ok, hasta mañana. – _respondió la morena con apatía mientras subía las escaleras._

_Tan pronto como se oyó el repiqueteo de la puerta de la habitación de Emily al cerrar y el rubio celebró que al fin tendría su ansiada velada al lado de Hermione, así que subió corriendo de dos en dos las amplias escaleras laterales que conducían hasta su habitación, con la esperanza de que la castaña hubiera seguido sus instrucciones lo estuviera esperando tal como lo habían convenido. _

_Draco se encontró rogando que por primera vez en su vida Hermione obedeciera sus órdenes. _

- Más vale que estés aquí.

_Cuando el rubio llegó frente a su habitación tragó saliva por el nerviosismo y abrió la puerta con cautela. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver esa frágil figura recostada en su cama y abrazando una de sus almohadas._

* * *

_Entre sueños sintió que la cama se movía, era un agradable vaivén. Percibió una sensación cálida que la inundaba de repente, como si alguien se aproximara hacia ella y la envolviera. Pero lo mejor de todo era el olor, no sabía como describirlo…era una fragancia conocida, suave pero masculina._

- Mmmm – _bostezó acurrucándose sobre la almohada que estaba abrazando._

- Así me gusta, que no seas tímida. – _bromeó alguien a su lado._

_Hermione abrió los ojos de repente y se apartó con rapidez._

- No, quédate. No tienes nada que temer.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que acabas de darme?

- Hace un minuto no parecías asustada en lo absoluto.

- Hace un minuto estaba profundamente dormida.

- Si no lo estabas al menos lo aparentabas muy bien.

_La castaña se incorporó por completo y empezó a buscar a tientas su chaqueta._

- ¿Qué haces?

- Yo ya cumplí con venir. Es demasiado tarde y supongo que la "velada" de la que hablabas no se realizará; además estoy muy cansada.

- ¿Y eso qué? Te dije que tendríamos una esta noche haríamos algo juntos y lo haremos.

- Por favor, deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso. Es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para trabajar.

- Tómate el día libre.

- ¡No puedo!

- Soy tu jefe, te lo ordeno.

- Deja ya el argumento de "soy tu jefe", odio que digas eso todo el tiempo.

- Y yo odio que siempre quieras arruinar todos mis planes. Eres una aguafiestas.

- ¡No lo soy!

- Entonces quédate y demuéstramelo.

_La castaña resopló._

- Bien, ¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

- Pues…

- ¿Tienes un plan, o no?

- En realidad pensaba que se me iban a ocurrir cosas una vez que llegara el momento.

- Lo sabía, en realidad jamás tuviste planeado nada.

- Ya te dije que se me ocurrirá algo.

- Pues date prisa, porque no tengo toda la noche.

_El rubio chasqueó los dedos sorpresivamente mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro._

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?

- Es una idea genial: vas a pasar aquí la noche.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en alguna provincia de Inglaterra – a varios kilómetros de la Mansión Malfoy – un grupo de chicos discutía en un solitario bar a cerca de la posibilidad de que Beckham regresara al equipo del Manchester United, al mismo tiempo que Viktor Krum – quien fingía que escuchaba la discusión – no podía apartar su mente de la joven de cabellos enmarañados que había capturado su corazón en Londres._

- Esto sí que es deprimente. – _murmuró uno de los chicos._

- ¿Es una mujer no es cierto? – _preguntó otro desde una esquina de la barra._

- No entiendo.

- Vamos "capitán", has estado con la mirada perdida desde hace una semana. Seguramente es algún problema de faldas, ya sabes…alguna mujer te está rondando por la mente.

- Seguramente es la chica que es amiga de Potter ¿o me equivoco? – _preguntó uno de los muchachos que a penas se habían incorporado al equipo._

- Es linda, aunque en mi opinión deberías probar primero todo el menú antes de decidirte por un platillo. Si sabes a lo que me redireo – _dijo bromeando Scott Wyatt, uno de los nuevos delanteros suplentes del equipo. _

- Basta, dejen de hablarrr, me están marreando. Además, ustedes no saben nada sobre Herrmione.

- Sabemos justo lo que necesitamos saber – _dijo Scott _– tú eres un hombre y ella una mujer. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- Ella nunca ha dicho que yo le guste.

- Fuiste su pareja en la boda de Ron ¿no?

- Sí, perrrro…

- Entonces le gustas. – _dijo George Thompson, el portero del equipo_. – Hay que saber entender a las mujeres: "no" significa "sí" y "sí" significa "ahora"

_Viktor estaba realmente confundido. Él estaba "chapado a la antigua", en Bulgaria aun se estilaba que la mujer mostrara algún interés hacia el varón antes de que éste la abordara. Ahora parecía que el hombre debía ir hacia la mujer sin importarle lo que ella opinara._

- Perrro yo quierrro respetar el espacio de Hermione.

- ¡Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer! – _Exclamaron Scott y George al unísono._

- Si le das demasiado espacio se te puede escapar – _le advirtió el guardameta._

- Lo que debes hacer es acorralarla poco a poco, hasta que no pueda huir de ti. Entonces ¡bam! – _dijo golpeando la mesa con la palma de su_ _mano _– será completamente tuya y decidirás si quedártela o botarla.

_El búlgaro se sorprendió cuan fácilmente se expresaban de Hermione como si fuera un objeto, y de lo absurdo que le resultaba imaginarse a si mismo "botando" la castaña. No, él nunca podría abandonarla, porque sencillamente ella no era como las demás chicas que había conocido hasta ahora. Ella era diferente, única. Un tesoro._

_¿Podría alguien deshacerse de un tesoro?_

* * *

- ¿Cómo que pasar la noche aquí? – _Preguntó Hermione incrédula_ - ¿contigo?

- No veo a alguien más aquí.

- Debes estar loco, no haré eso. – _dijo ella tomando sus cosas y girando la perilla, dispuesta a salir de inmediato de la habitación del rubio._

_Sabía que no debía haber ido esa noche, era verdaderamente crédula al considerar al menos por un momento que Draco se comportaría como un caballero y no le propondría nada indecoroso esa noche. Él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera en su cama, entonces ¿por qué insistía trastornar su vida?_

_Lo peor era que se sentía un poco alegre de que él no estuviera "alterando" la vida de otra mujer, de que no hubiera escogido el camino fácil compartiendo su lecho con Emily – que sin duda habría estado más que dispuesta a hacerlo – y de que siguiera interesado en continuar jugando con ella ese "juego de seducción" que había empezado meses atrás._

_Tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando su mente divagaba y se preguntaba que pasaría si un día le hiciera caso a las continuas insinuaciones del rubio, si aceptara liberar toda esa tensión que había estado albergando en su cuerpo desde el día en que casi hicieron el amor en medio de una noche lluviosa._

_Una oleada de deseo inundó su cuerpo de forma involuntaria. No podía dejar que esas absurdas fantasías le complicaran la vida aun más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que encontrar una escuela para Charlotte, un lugar donde vivir y cuidar de ambas. No tenía tiempo para aventuras, ni aunque fueran de una noche. _

_Divagaciones. Eso era todo. _

- Prometiste hacer lo que te pidiera si no me acercaba de nuevo a tu amiga.

_Chantaje. Típico en Draco Malfoy._

- Si crees que voy a hacer el amor contigo sólo para que te alejes de Emily…

- Espera un segundo ¿cuándo dije algo sobre tener sexo?

- Dijiste que pasaría aquí la noche.

- Lo que quise decir es que te quedarás a dormir.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Si quieres que hagamos algo más por mí no hay problema.

- De todas formas no puedo dormir en tu habitación.

- Vamos, ya hemos dormido juntos otras veces. Juro que no voy a tocarte.

- ¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti?

- Sé controlarme.

- Lo dudo, tú sueles ir detrás de cualquier cosa que tenga falda.

- He pasado semanas sin ir detrás de "cualquier cosa con falda"

- Wow, sí que me impresionas.

- Deja ese tono sarcástico, hablo en serio. Sólo pensé que podíamos conversar o algo.

- Podemos conversar mañana, no entiendo porqué tengo que pasar la noche aquí solamente para conversar.

- Mañana no tendremos privacidad, piénsalo: Charlie, Emily, la servidumbre…

- Esta bien, ya entendí. Me quedaré aquí con algunas condiciones: no me harás ninguna de insinuación ni te acercarás demasiado, deberás comportarte como un caballero y tampoco quiero que hablemos de nada, con la discusión que acabamos de tener quedé lo suficiente agotada.

- No tocar ni hablar. Correcto.

_La castaña se puso su chaqueta, intentando ocultar un poco la desnudes de su espalda, y después se recostó de nuevo en la cama del rubio mientras estiraba sus brazos que estaban algo entumidos. Su pierna lastimada le había empezado a doler y no podía darse el lujo de seguir fingiendo que no estaba agotada, así que confiaría un poco en Draco y a cambio obtendría un poco de descanso y tranquilidad._

- Me rindo. Estoy demasiado cansada ¿podemos dormir ya?

- ¿Esta bien si veo algo en la tv mientras tú duermes?

- Sí, no me importa. – _respondió Hermione tomando el control de la tv y buscando un buen programa._ – Pero no hay nada que ver, en todos los canales hay infomerciales.

- Pago por 280 canales, en alguno debe haber algo bueno. – _dijo Draco acomodándose junto a la castaña y arrebatándole el control remoto. _- ¿Lo ves? Esta serie parece buena.

- Ah, sí…la he visto. Pero no sé si te guste, es lo que tu llamarías una "serie para chicas"

- ¡Bah! Eso no me importa, mientras salgan chicas guapas.

- Supuse que dirías algo así…

- Shhh –_ la silenció Draco _– esta pasando algo interesante.

- Sí, esta es la parte donde la chica se entera de que su mejor amiga se acostó con su novio, pero ella ya esta saliendo con un muchacho pobre que va a su escuela privada.

- Si el muchacho es pobre entonces ¿por qué va a una escuela privada?

- Yo que sé, no escribí el guión.

- Shhh –_ la volvió a callar el rubio _– creo que ese tipo esta a punto de besarla.

_Hermione resopló como si estuviera fastidiada, aunque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo al ver a Draco seguir tan ávidamente la trama de la serie. Después de todo, no todos los días se podía ver a un chico como Draco Malfoy viendo encantado un capítulo de "Gossip Girls"._

_Completamente agotada la castaña cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más al rubio. Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para mofarse de Draco y su gusto por los melodramas adolescentes. _

_Ese día Hermione Granger durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

**Continuará….**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, sé que he tardado mucho más de lo normal y en verdad lo siento, la escuela me absorbe completamente y a penas tengo tiempo para leer sus comentarios – en verdad los leo a conciencia uno por uno – y adelantar día con día un poco del capítulo, aunque hay ocasiones en que sólo puedo escribir dos o tres líneas porque la inspiración se me va :D

Confieso que hoy iba a haber una escena subida de tono, pero me pareció un poco inverosímil siendo que Hermione tiene una pierna rota; además de que creo que aun puedo aumentar un poco más la tensión entre estos personajes (¡ya es demasiada!) pero no desesperen, que nuestra esperada escena de amor no tardará en llegar.

Me despido agradeciendo su gran paciencia y apoyo. Son verdaderamente geniales, así que no desesperen porque pondré todo mi empeño para recuperar mi ritmo de trabajo. Agradeceré todo review o comentario que tengan a bien brindarme y de la misma forma estaré feliz si me visitan en el blog y escriben algo en el nuevo chat box que instalé.

Les envío mil besos de cereza y los espero en el próximo capítulo.

**Atte.** _Aimé_

**P.D.**

_Los enlaces respectivos al foro, al blog y a mi canal de youtube están en mi profile, sólo den click sobre mi nickname ubicado en la parte superior._

"_**Si los reviews fueran granos de arena yo quisiera ser la dueña de toda una playa"**_


	12. La SraAdams nos visita

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**XII**

**--**

_No era propio de Hermione desearle mal a ninguna persona, pero nunca en toda su vida se había topado con alguien tan molesto como Emily Taylor. Su amiga, si es que aún podía llamarla así, había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos para mantener a Draco ocupado, alejándolo de Charlotte y de ella._

_En otras circunstancias no le habría molestado en lo más mínimo tener la mansión para ella sola y poder trabajar tranquilamente sin la presión de tener a Draco respirando cada dos minutos en su hombro, pero los últimos días eso era diferente, necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible y si Draco no estaba para cuidar de Charlie podía irse dando por vencida._

_El tiempo había pasado rápido. Justo ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que tenía la custodia de su prima, su pierna afortunadamente había sanado por completo, tenía un empleo estable, y de no ser por la irritable presencia de Emily todo sería perfecto. _

_Ese día también era la primer visita de la trabajadora social. Durante el primer año de custodia habrían cuatro visitas trimestrales y a partir del segundo año sólo habrían dos evaluaciones anuales. Odiaba que la "evaluaran"._

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – _preguntó la castaña a una de las doncellas._

- El joven salió con la Srta. Taylor hace un par de horas.

- En cuanto llegue dile que venga a verme –_ indicó Hermione con diligencia. _

_La muchacha asintió y se retiró con rapidez. Hermione se sorprendió de lo naturalmente daba órdenes, ya que tan sólo meses atrás criticaba a Draco por tener servidumbre; sin embargo en esos momentos comprendía que con una propiedad tan enorme era necesaria la ayuda de muchas personas y esa era una fuente de empleo tan válida como cualquier otra._

_Pero en ese momento ni un ejército de doncellas podía ayudarla. Tenía que preparar un almuerzo impecable que impresionara a la Sra. Adams – la trabajadora social – , organizar los estados de cuenta que se le habían solicitado y mantener a Charlie bajo control: Todo al mismo tiempo._

- La Sra. Adams está por llegar – _musitó para sí misma, mientras miraba su reloj con apremio._ - ¿Dónde estás Draco?

_En el mismo instante que dijo esas palabras alguien la abrazó por la espalda._

-¿Me llamabas?

- Odio que hagas esto – _musitó la castaña volteando el rostro para ver al rubio_ – pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.

_Draco la apretó aún más entre sus brazos y sin previo aviso la besó en los labios. Él también se estaba acostumbrando a eso._

_Desde su cita nocturna meses atrás Hermione se había mostrado más "receptiva" con él, era un poco más amable y femenina, aceptaba con agrado sus atenciones, regalos e invitaciones a cenar y, por si fuera poco, ya no pretendía abofetearlo cada vez que la tocaba._

_Y vaya que la tocaba._

_Aunque aún no habían hecho el amor, no había un momento del día en que el rubio no buscara un beso, una caricia o un roce de la castaña. Lo único que parecía turbar su recién encontrada felicidad era la constante y molesta presencia de Emily._

- Deja de besarme, alguien puede vernos. – _pidió Hermione lánguidamente, sin verdaderas ganas de apartarlo. _

- Charlotte está en su habitación cambiándose el uniforme y le dije a los sirvientes que no nos interrumpieran.

- ¿Y Emily?

- Ahí vas de nuevo…

- Sólo pregunto porque ella ha estado muy cerca de ti estos días.

- Acabo de dejarla en su casa y como sabes, he estado viéndola últimamente sólo porque quiere invertir en la compañía, ya te lo había dicho.

- Sí, claro – _dijo Hermione con sarcasmo_ – hasta para mí es obvio que es lo que realmente me interesa.

- Pero ella no me interesa a mí. Bien sabes que las únicas mujeres que ocupan mi atención son Charlie y tú.

_La castaña soltó una ligera carcajada_.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé. – _dijo el rubio riendo, mientras recobraba su compostura y sofisticación naturales _- ¿Estás lista para la revisión?

- Los bocadillos están servidos, el contador acaba de entregarme mis estados de cuenta y ya instruí a Charlie para que se comporte educadamente.

- Nadie puede "instruir" a Charlie.

- Al menos lo intenté.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

- Ocultarte en la biblioteca y no salir hasta que yo te lo diga.

- Creo que te avergüenzas de mi – _dijo Draco fingiendo que se sentía ofendido._

- Para nada, es sólo que deseo que la trabajadora social vea que puedo cuidar sola de la niña y si tú estás aquí Charlie se comportará como una rebelde.

- Tienes razón. – _admitió el rubio justo en el momento en el que el timbre sonaba_ – Entonces iré a la biblioteca.

- Antes de irte ¿podrías llamar a Charlie para que venga?

- Iré por ella, intenta no ponerte nerviosa.

_La castaña asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Tenía que parecer serena y dar una buena impresión._

- La Sra. Adams ha llegado – _anunció una de las doncellas._

- Hazla pasar – _indicó Hermione._

_Un par de segundos después atravesó el umbral de la estancia una mujer mayor, con los cabellos entrecanos, la mirada altiva y un porte severo. Era atractiva para su edad, pero aún así inspiraba miedo._

- Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger – _se presentó la castaña_. – Por favor tome asiento.

- Gracias. – _respondió cortésmente la mujer_ – Me alegra ver que Charlotte viva con tantas comodidades.

- Sí, a ella no le falta nada. De hecho está asistiendo a uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad.

- Eso veo… - _musitó la Sra. Adams revisando sus informes_ – Supongo que debe tener buenos ingresos.

- Aquí están mis estados de cuenta – _dijo la castaña tendiéndole una serie de papeles a la trabajadora social._

- ¿Su trabajo es estable?

- Sí.

- ¿Y esta casa es suya?

- De hecho es de mi jefe.

- ¿Ustedes viven juntos? – _preguntó la mujer escandalizada._

- Sí, pero sólo es por poco tiempo.

- Eso no me parece correcto – _masculló la Sra. Adams haciendo una mueca con los labios y garabateando algo en su cuaderno de notas. – _Una mujer soltera no debería vivir en casa de un hombre a no ser que sea su futuro esposo y es peor teniendo un niño a su cuidado, a pesar de que sea la tutora legal de Charlotte, eso no le da demasiados derechos sobre la niña._ – advirtió la mujer – _Sería mejor que la adoptara legalmente.

- Justo eso estaba pensando hacer.

- Pero no creo que resulte tan sencillo, ¿sabía qué en nuestro país el noventa por ciento de adopciones se conceden a parejas casadas?

- No, no tenía idea.

- No creo que esté calificada para adoptar a la niña, siendo que es soltera y además comparte el techo con su propio jefe._ – dijo la Sra. Adams con un tono evidente de desaprobación en su voz. _

_Justo cuando Hermione se preparaba para dar todas las justificaciones posibles la pequeña Charlotte entró a la habitación. La niña vestía con un atuendo en tonos pastel que la hacía ver adorable y tan inocente que seguramente derretiría el duro exterior de la Sra. Adams. _

- "Me salvó la campana" – _pensó Hermione con cierto alivio. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Draco acompañaba a su prima._

- Así que tú eres Charlotte – _dijo la mujer mientras la niña asentía tímidamente_ - ¿Y usted quién es? – _preguntó dirigiéndose a Draco con poca cortesía._

- Soy Draco Malfoy, el dueño de la casa. – _dijo extendiendo la mano._

- Ah, ya veo. Así que usted es el dueño de esta residencia y el jefe de la Srita. Granger – _dijo regresando el saludo._

- El mismo – _respondió el rubio brindando su sonrisa más encantadora, aunque resultó poco efectiva en la Sra. Adams._

- ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con la niña? – pidió la trabajadora social.

- Claro, estaremos en la biblioteca. – _respondió Hermione tirando del brazo de Draco_ – Compórtate – _le susurró a su prima antes de irse._

* * *

- Esa mujer da miedo… - _masculló el rubio._

- Sabía que era una mala idea recibirla aquí. Debí pedirle que nos viéramos en su oficina.

- Es mejor que desde el principio sepa las condiciones en las que vive Charlotte.

- Tienes razón, pero a ella no le agradó que estemos viviendo juntos. Creo que está "chapada a la antigua".

_Draco acarició uno de los rizos de su melena mientras la acercaba con suavidad hacia él, como una forma de confortarla. Hermione sentía que se derretía_.

- Este no es momento para escenas románticas… - _musitó ella en cuanto el rubio deslizo sus labios por su cuello y empezó a besarla. Ese hombre no sabía el significado de "discreción", no podían arriesgarse a que nadie los viera._

- ¿Podrías relajarte un poco?

- Ahora no puedo. Después…

- Ahora. – _dijo Draco con firmeza, mientras colocaba a la castaña encima del escritorio y desabrochaba un par de botones de su blusa._

- Espera… – _masculló ella casi sin aliento. Estaba excitada. El peligro de ser descubiertos, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo y la poderosa seducción que el rubio estaba ejerciendo en ella, nublaron su razón._

- No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto. – _dijo él despojándola de su blusa y dejando a la vista su delicado sostén de encaje blanco._ – Desde esa noche lluviosa no he parado de imaginarlo…

_Hermione estaba extasiada. No quería que el momento terminara, deseaba entregarse a Draco ahí mismo y olvidar esos absurdos escrúpulos que la llevaron a esperar tanto tiempo para ser suya. Pero no debía olvidar que no estaban solos en esos momentos, tenía que recuperar la cordura y la ropa, si era posible. _

- Basta Draco, este no es el momento.

- Lo mismo digo yo. – _exclamó una voz a sus espaldas._

_En el umbral de la puerta estaba la Sra. Adams con cara de pocos amigos._

_La castaña emitió un grito de vergüenza y cubrió su cuerpo semi-desnudo, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio con su camisa y su desarreglado cabello_.

- Sra. Adams esto no es lo que parece. – _exclamó Hermione abotonándose la blusa. _

- Pues a mí me parece que es justo lo que parece.

- Por favor, permítame explicarle…

- No hay una explicación posible para lo que he visto hoy – _respondió severamente la mujer _– Usted está teniendo un romance con el hombre que las está alojando y que es a su vez su jefe; además no tiene la mínima decencia de cerrar con seguro la puerta. Si yo no hubiera venido Charlotte podría haberlos visto, ¿cree que éste es un ambiente sano para una niña?

- Le aseguro que yo…

- No me asegure nada. – _dijo la mujer de forma cortante_ – No pretendo intervenir en sus relaciones amorosas, pero creo que es mi deber advertirle que a este paso perderá la custodia de la niña.

- ¿Perderla? – _repitió Draco incrédulo_ – Los padres de Charlie la designaron, usted no puede hacer eso.

- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo – _exclamó altivamente la trabajadora social._ – Estoy aquí para proteger los intereses de la niña, y es por eso que le aconsejo que abandone esta casa y busque un departamento, que consiga un nuevo empleo y que deje de tener amoríos con su jefe.

- ¡Ya le dije que nosotros no estamos teniendo un amorío!

_La Sra. Adams hizo una mueca de incredulidad._

- Le doy un mes más para que encuentre una solución, o de lo contrario Charlotte irá a un orfanato en espera de unos padres responsables que quieran cuidar de ella.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – _resopló la mujer mientras salía abruptamente de la habitación._

_La biblioteca quedó en silencio un par de minutos. Hermione estaba aturdida y Draco parecía repentinamente desolado ante el ultimátum impuesto por la trabajadora social. La castaña y su prima tendrían que abandonar la mansión Malfoy en menos de un mes. _

- Esa mujer está loca. – _fue la primer frase que logró articular el rubio_ – No puede pedirte que cambies tu modo de vida sólo por un capricho.

- Debo hacerlo si quiero conservar a Charlie.

- No tienes que irte, podemos buscar una solución…

- ¿Cómo cuál? – _preguntó Hermione desencajada_ – La Sra. Adams no dará ningún tipo de tregua. ¿Sabes lo que estaba diciendo justo cuando nos interrumpiste?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza._

- Que a pesar de ser la tutora de Charlotte nunca tendría derechos plenos a menos que la adoptara, y que para hacerlo era conveniente que estuviera casada.

- ¡Eso es ridículo!

- Lo sé, pero tiene razón. El noventa por ciento de las adopciones se las conceden a personas casadas, parece que los solteros "no son aptos" para cuidar niños.

- No querrás decir que piensas casarte…

- Por supuesto que no. – _respondió ella con firmeza_ – Pero si quiero estar dentro del otro diez por ciento tengo que hacer las cosas a la perfección, y si eso implica mudarme y conseguir un nuevo empleo entonces lo haré.

- Tú no puedes irte. – _dijo Draco tomándola fuertemente por el antebrazo._

- Charlie es la única familia que me queda, no me pidas que renuncie a ella.

- No te estoy pidiendo eso. – musitó el rubio acercando su rostro lentamente al de la castaña y besándola en la frente – Pero no quiero que renuncies a lo nuestro…

- ¿Y qué se supone que es "lo nuestro"? – _preguntó Hermione apartándose de él._ – Besos furtivos, regalos costosos, visitas nocturnas… - _recapituló ella_ – Lo que hemos vivido estos tres meses ¿puede llamarse una relación?

- Si no tomara esto en serio, no estaría pidiéndote que te quedaras.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- No estoy dispuesto a perderlas. Mis padres siempre estaban viajando, por lo que nunca había tenido una verdadera familia. Ahora las tengo a ustedes.

- Tú sabías que esto sólo era temporal. – _dijo la castaña dándole la espalda._

- No tiene porque serlo.

- ¡Ya oíste a la Sra. Adams!

- Si esa es la única salida, entonces…¿Por qué no nos casamos?

**Continuará….**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos!!! Esta vez creo que he superado mi record de tardanza sé que siempre doy las mismas excusas, pero esta vez en verdad tuve un contratiempo importante, no estuve bien de salud y estuve en cama por varios días, pensaron que tenía la famosa influenza AH1N1, pero afortunadamente sólo se trató de un resfriado que se complicó con neumonía por el que casi me hospitalizan, pero ahora ya estoy casi totalmente recuperada **:D**

En el tiempo que estuve enferma pude reflexionar sobre el rumbo que lleva la historia, creo que es momento de acelerar un poco las cosas o a este paso terminaremos el fic hasta el capítulo 500 **:P** jajaja…

Me despido por el momento y les pido perdón por el retraso, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena **:D** de verdad los extrañé mucho en mi ausencia : )

Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews **;D**

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

He leído todos sus comentarios y tomado en cuenta sus sugerencias, lamento no poder responder individualmente los reviews que me han mandado, pero a partir de este capítulo volveré a responder uno por uno, gracias por su comprensión **; )**

"_Si los reviews fueran medicina me habría aliviado más rápido, jajaja"_


	13. ¿Comprometidos?

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**XIII**

**--**

- "¿Por qué no nos casamos?" – _era la propuesta menos romántica de la historia_… - ¿_Cómo habían podido salir esas palabras de su boca?_

_Draco Malfoy no era un hombre de familia. Nunca había pensado serlo y sencillamente: nunca lo sería. Su infancia fue lo suficientemente dura y solitaria como para pretender formar una "familia feliz" de la noche a la mañana. _

_Aún recordaba a su madre llorando por los rincones de la mansión porque Lucius, su esposo, había llegado con la ropa manchada de lápiz labial o peor aún…porque ni siquiera había llegado._

_No soportaba la idea de causarle a Hermione semejante dolor, pero tenía que admitir que la fidelidad no era para él. Nunca le había sido fiel a alguna de las chicas con las que había salido en el pasado y el hecho de que no hubiera retozado al lado de una mujer desde el momento en que Hermione y Charlotte se mudaron a la mansión no quería decir que podría seguir en el "celibato" por mucho tiempo más._

_La propia Emily era un bocado demasiado tentador que había estado evitando para ser condescendiente con Hermione y sus sentimientos, pero ningún hombre era capaz de contener sus ansias y deseos por tanto tiempo._

_Pese a todo él quería serle fiel a su esposa, eso era lo que se había propuesto tras ver el sufrimiento de su madre. Tal vez por eso siempre había pensado que él nunca se casaría, ya que se consideraba incapaz de prometer amor y fidelidad eternos una sola mujer._

_Aunque justo eso era lo que quería hacer con Hermione._

_No sabía a ciencia cierta que lo había impulsado a proponerle matrimonio, tal vez fue su mirada de preocupación de la castaña ante la posibilidad de perder a su prima o la angustia que le causaba a él perderlas a ambas, quizás lo que le hizo desear unir su vida a la de Hermione fue la certeza de que jamás encontraría una mujer como ella, tan gentil e inteligente, que le hiciera desear formar una familia._

_Esa idea tranquilizó al rubio. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de Hermione, él no se arrepentiría de la suya propia._

* * *

- "Lo pensaré" - _¿cómo rayos había podido decir esas palabras? _

_Era imposible que ella considerara siquiera la idea de casarse con Draco, era una verdadera locura. Su razón le decía que no debía aceptarlo, pero su corazón…su corazón le decía una cosa diferente._

_Sabía bien quien era Draco: un egoísta, un mujeriego, un maldito egocéntrico. Esa era la parte de él que había conocido toda su vida; pero había un lado de Draco que apenas estaba descubriendo: el hombre valiente, a veces sensible, cariñoso con Charlie y protector con ella, el hombre que podía pelearse a puñetazos con cualquiera que osara ofenderla y que - tan sólo un par de semanas antes - la había interceptado en la escalera, besado poco más de una docena de veces yle había dicho que dejara de actuar como una niña, que debía aceptar sus sentimientos por él._

_Fue la primera vez que ella vio al rubio actuar con total seriedad y eso la hizo pensar sobre si había estado prejuzgando a Draco toda su vida. Aunque tenía motivos para pensar que él jamás sentaría cabeza ni se convertiría en un jefe de familia; pero el comportamiento en la intimidad era totalmente diferente al que le mostraba al resto de la gente._

- Charlotte lo ama – _masculló la castaña sopesando los pros y contras que conllevaría el aceptar casarse con el rubio_ – y el adora a mi prima; además si me caso con él será más muy difícil que alguien quiera quitarme a la niña. Tal vez hasta podríamos formar un hogar…

- "Vamos, deja de soñar" – _le decía una voz en su cabeza_ – "¿Crees que el va a cambiar?"

- El ya ha cambiado, en estos días ha cuidado de Charlie y de mí, se preocupa por nosotras y ha respetado nuestra relación.

- "¿Y por cuánto tiempo más?" – _le refutaba esa voz interna_ – "Algún día se cansará de ti."

- Lo dudo. Draco y yo buscamos lo mismo: una familia. Ambos somos hijos únicos y nuestros padres murieron, estamos solos…estoy segura que él se esforzará porque formemos una buena familia. – _se convenció a sí misma ignorando esa pequeña voz que iba en contra suya._

_Hermione estaba cansada de seguir a la razón y no a su corazón, por una vez en su vida seguiría a su instinto y aceptaría la propuesta de Draco, aunque lo haría bajo ciertas condiciones._

* * *

_Draco se sobresaltó cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación. Él sabía que seguramente se trataba de Hermione que le diría su respuesta del matrimonio y por alguna razón, fuera cual fuera su elección, no quería saberla. Sabía que de la decisión que la castaña tomara ese día dependería en muchos aspectos su futuro. _

- Adelante. – _dijo el rubio con cierta vacilación en la voz._

_Cuando Hermione penetró en la habitación Draco sintió que el aire se le iba. Estaba tan hermosa, como ya era la hora de dormir ella estaba vistiendo un ligero blusón de seda rosado que la hacía lucir angelical._

_La castaña tomó asiento en la amplia cama del rubio, aclaró un poco su garganta y fue directo al grano._

- He pensado mucho en tu propuesta y creo que…bueno, tú sabes… tal como están las cosas dudo que me den planos derechos sobre Charlie y menos su adopción a menos que la adopte, y para adoptarla lo más conveniente es tener una pareja estaba y es por eso que creo que no es tan descabellada tu propuesta. Estaría bien que nos casáramos…claro, con ciertas condiciones.

- ¿Y cuáles serían? – _preguntó Draco lo más fríamente que pudo, aunque sentía el corazón desbocado._

- Ante todo quiero que me seas fiel, si me entero que tienes alguna aventura…

- Comprendido. Puedes estar segura que mientras esté contigo no pensaré en ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera las miraré.

- Quiero que respetes mi vida privada y que me respetes a mí, ya sabes… nada de mandarme vigilar o tratar de interferir en las decisiones que tome.

- Tendrás completa autonomía. – _dijo el rubio sin oposición._

- Tendrás que cuidar de mí y de Charlie lo mejor que puedas e intentar que formemos una verdadera familia. Debes amarnos, en verdad amarnos.

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo – _sonrió el rubio con un dejo de dulzura, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la castaña_ – las protegeré y las amaré lo que me reste de vida. Ya las amo.

_Hermione sintió que su corazón se derretía y que las piernas le fallaban por la emoción._

- Yo por mi parte te ofrezco lo mismo…fidelidad, respeto y …amor. Si tú cumples tu parte, entonces…

- ¿Entonces?

- Acepto – _musitó la castaña con el corazón desbordado mientras abrazaba a su futuro marido. Ella lo amaba. Fue en ese momento, justo cuando decidió que compartiría su vida con él, cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba._

_Atrás habían quedado los juegos, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba por el hombre que era y por el que se convertiría, lo amaba por su pasado y por el futuro que compartirían juntos…lo amaba y se sentía maravilloso._

_Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo._

* * *

"_Acepto."_

_En cuanto Hermione dijo esa palabra el rubio sintió su corazón llenaba de una emoción inexplicable y capturó su boca con urgencia. _

_El beso devastó a la castaña. Fue largo, interminable, su lengua explorando el interior de su boca. Estaba indefensa ante esa salvaje sensación, su cuerpo despertó, de repente, a la vida. _

_La tensión que sentía en el bajo vientre se convirtió en una espiral cálida que la recorrió entera con efectos explosivos, devastadores. Sólo el deseo de respirar venció a la perversa sensación cuando tuvo que apartarse un poco para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones._

_Pero enseguida el rubio volvió a atraerla a su lado y la depositó sobre la cama, su carismática sonrisa iluminaba su rostro por lo general altivo. Esta vez no había ni una muestra de desdén en su apuesto rostro._

- N te muevas.

- No pienso ir a ningún sitio.

_Draco la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, estaba seguro de lo que iba a ser y lo había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero sentía sus manos temblar. Estaba nervioso._

_En cualquier otra situación él habría desnudado a la chica en menos de dos minutos, pero ahora que se trataba de Hermione se sentía torpe e inexperto, estaba más nervioso que cuando fue su primera vez, tal vez porque Hermione era la única mujer que en verdad le había importado en toda su vida_.

- No sé qué me pasa…

- Calma… - _dijo la castaña colocando su mano sobre la del rubio con dulzura_ – no hay prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿no?

- Toda la vida. – _corroboró Draco, adquiriendo más calma y confianza por las palabras de Hermione. La castaña se convertiría en su esposa en poco tiempo y a partir de ese momento ella sería suya para siempre._

"_Para siempre" le encantaba esa frase._

- Draco…¿podrías apagar la luz?

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan tímida – _sonrió el rubio._

_Hermione se sentía insignificante en comparación con las otras mujeres con las que Draco había estado, todas eran mujeres poco menos que perfectas: con piernas largas, senos enormes, cabelleras lisas… y cerebros pequeños. Ella en cambio jamás alcanzaría la belleza perfecta e inalcanzable de aquellas mujeres, era demasiado inteligente y su aspecto distaba mucho del prototipo de "chica fatal", pero ese día el hombre que estaba frente a ella la veía como una mujer hermosa. Como la más hermosa._

_Tan pronto el rubio apagó la luz una danza cadenciosa entre sus cuerpos comenzó. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se recostaron en la amplia cama con dosel del rubio y se abrazaron por mucho, mucho tiempo. Piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo. _

_La castaña se sentía arder, era una especie de combustión interna. Jamás en toda su vida y con ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado antes se había sentido así. _

"_Pasión". Así era como se le llamaba._

- Eres tan hermosa – _musitó Draco en el momento en que Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y empezó a acariciar su espalda. El rubio a su vez hizo lo propio palpando suavemente los senos de la castaña y formando ligeros círculos con sus manos._

_Hermione se sintió enloquecer._

- Ahhh… - _soltó un pequeño gemido_ – Ahhh… - _luego otro._

_Intentó cubrir su boca para dejar de producir esos sonidos que a ella le parecían tan vergonzosos, pero Draco apartó su mano y le susurró al oído:_

- No te atrevas. Me encanta oírte.

- Eres un malvado. – _dijo ella con un dejo de sarcasmo_ – Por eso me gustas.

- Al fin lo admites, siempre supe que te gustaba.

- Egocéntrico – _susurró la castaña restregando su cuerpo contra el del rubio y deslizando sus labios por su cuello_. – Mereces un castigo.

_Cuando la castaña lo hizo girar y se colocó arriba de él tomando el control fue cuando el rubio enloqueció de deseo. Se introdujo en ella con fuerza y Hermione lo recibió, contrayendo los músculos para no dejarlo ir. Su necesidad de él era dolorosamente intensa, quemante. _

_Su pasión la subió hasta el límite, pero luego empezó a caer y caer hasta llegar a un estado de agitación que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de felicidad que momentos antes había experimentando. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero sus emociones no. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas._

_Draco apartó el ensortijado pelo de su cara. La miro expectante, preocupado, quizá hasta temeroso de haber cometido algún error._

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - _contestó Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_ - No sé por qué estoy llorando.

_Él la acarició, pensativo. Si tenía paciencia, le contaría qué pasaba. Hermione era incapaz de ocultarle algo importante._

- Lo siento, no tengo idea de que pasa – _sonrió un poco –_ supongo que a los chicos no les gusta ver a una chica llorar mientras hacen el amor.

_El rubio sonrió perversamente._

- A mí me encanta ver lágrimas de placer – _dijo acariciando el rostro de ella._ – Pero me parece que las tuyas no lo son. - ¿Hice algo mal?

- ¡No! – _se apresuró a decir la castaña_ – tú no has hecho nada malo…soy yo, es que nunca me he sentido así. Estoy confundida.

- No comprendo nada. – _dijo él mientras la envolvía a ella con una de las sabanas de seda._

- Por un momento pude ver todo claramente: la boda, el aniversario, los hijos…toda una vida…juntos.

- ¿Qué aniversario? – _preguntó el rubio incorporándose_ – Un momento… ¿Qué hijos?

- ¿No quieres tener hijos?

- No, no es eso…es que nunca lo había pensado – _admitió Draco_ – además tenemos a Charlie. No te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos tiempo de sobra para pensar en esos asuntos.

- ¿Y qué dices del aniversario? – _bromeó la castaña acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y respirando el aroma de su colonia._ – Cuando llegue el momento quiero que lo celebremos.

_La realidad golpeó a Draco como un balde de agua helada: se iba a casar. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en algo permanente? Hermione se había metido en la rutina de su vida sin que se diera cuenta y al parecer ahí pensaba quedarse._

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió con otra mujer? Varios meses. Le había sido completamente fiel. Reconocer eso hizo que apretase los dientes. En ese momento sentía como perdía cada vez más su libertad. La sorpresa lo enfrió, haciendo que se preguntara si estaba haciendo lo correcto en cambiar su vida por esas dos mujeres que repentinamente habían entrado a su vida: por Hermione y su prima._

- No me gusta celebrar los aniversarios. Detesto las cosas sentimentales.

_Hermione empezó sentirse irritada. Nunca había sido el tipo de chica cursi que pensaba en bodas, hijos y aniversarios, pero que Draco reaccionara tan mal ante la posibilidad de formar una familia y tener una vida normal la estaba poniendo furiosa._

- Supongo que también te parece sentimental que me quede en la cama contigo – _dijo ella incorporándose._

_El rubio la abrazó a toda prisa._

- No te vayas. Lo siento, no sé que me pasa…supongo que yo también estoy nervioso por nuestro matrimonio – _le susurró al oído –_ Por supuesto que quiero que formemos una familia y tengamos aniversarios…muchos aniversarios, espero.

_Hermione sonrió con las palabras del rubio._

- Ahora ya sabes quién es la que manda en esta relación – _rió ella sosteniendo a Draco por la nuca y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios._

- Esta bien…por mi no hay problema en acatar tus ordenes – _dijo el rubio en un tono sexy._ – Pero tengo algo que pedirte, "ama"

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible, así que empieza a avisarle a tus amigos…especialmente a ese idiota de Viktor Krum.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, como lo ven esta vez pude actualizar relativamente a tiempo, eso me hace muy feliz **:D** como verán al fin dejé que Hermione siguiera a su corazón y que se comportara de forma impulsiva **:D** en el próximo capítulo veremos si su decisión fue la correcta.

Por otro lado ¿les gustó la escena de amor? espero que sí, en realidad esa escena fue la que más me tardé en realizar y por eso el capítulo se retrasó un poco más, así que espero que les agradara **:D**

Y ya saben que cualquier comentario, crítica, duda o sugerencia será bien recibido por medio de sus **reviews** **;D** (¡incluso los tomatazos! jajaja)

Les envío mil besos y todo mi amor. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Atte_**.Aimé**_

**P.D.**

_Los reviews ya están contestados __**:D**__ espero que visiten mi blog o el foro (los links están en mi profile)._

"_**Ir al cine: 150 pesos, comprar zapatos nuevos: 500 pesos. Dejar un review: no cuesta nada"**_


	14. El día antes de la boda

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**XIV**

**--**

_Una invitación. El fin de su vida lo había iniciado una simple invitación. _

_Dos días antes Viktor Krum era un hombre dichoso: había ganado el premio al jugador del año, había terminado la serie de partidos que tenía programados exitosamente y se disponía a regresar a Londres donde volvería a ver a la chica con la que soñaba cada noche desde el día que la conoció. Volvería a ver a Hermione._

_El simple hecho de verla, aun cuando ella ignorara por completo sus sentimientos lo hacía feliz. Aunque esa vez sería diferente, pues en cuanto se reencontrara con ella dejaría de lado su timidez y le confesaría su amor._

_Conociendo a la castaña ella seguramente no lo tomaría en serio, le diría que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor y le propondría que salieran por un tiempo para conocerse mejor. Ella era muy cauta, demasiado prudente. _

_Hermione era el tipo de mujer que analizaba las cosas una docena de veces y tomaba una decisión después de mucho meditarlo, sabía que no podía llegar, confesarle su amor y pedirle matrimonio, todo el mismo día; sabía perfectamente que debía tener paciencia y que después de un par de meses, posiblemente hasta años ella aceptaría desposarlo, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto: él estaba dispuesto a esperar. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo toda su vida._

_Viktor estaba resignado a esa espera y en cierta forma era feliz con ella, pero no se imaginaba que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de luchar por el amor de la castaña. Nunca imagino que no tendría esa oportunidad: hasta que llegó esa maldita invitación._

_Cuando la tuvo en sus manos y sintió el fino tacto del papel entre sus dedos, supo de que se trataba, esa no era una carta común. Esa misiva estaba escrita con una elegante letra de imprenta, el papel resultaba demasiado fino, elegante y caro, estaba dentro de un sofisticado sobre donde se podía leer con claridad su nombre: "Para Viktor Krum". _

_Si esa no era la invitación de boda más refinada y frívola que había visto en su vida, entonces no sabía lo que era. _

- No puede ser… - _masculló para sí cuando empezó a leer: _" Draco L. Malfoy y su prometida Hermione J. Granger lo invitan cordialmente a presenciar su enlace matrimonial…"

_Viktor tuvo que sentarse en la silla más próxima que encontró, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, que no podía respirar: sentía su corazón roto. Cuando al fin logró incorporarse fue de inmediato a buscar a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ellos al ser los mejores amigos de Hermione seguramente le confirmarían que todo era una broma de mal gusto._

_Cuando llegó al vestíbulo del hotel donde se hospedaban los encontró a los tres reunidos. Busco en sus rostros algún tipo de esperanza, algún tipo de aliento. Sus caras lo decían todo: Era verdad. Hermione iba a casarse._

_No si él podía impedirlo._

_

* * *

_

_Sabía que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda: o eso era lo que todos decían. Pero el rubio simplemente no pudo contener sus ansias de ver a la castaña vistiendo de blanco. _

_El vestido de novia se había mantenido en una especie de secreto de estado y la curiosidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Nadie más que Hermione y su modista sabían cómo era el atuendo. Ni siquiera la pequeña Charlotte había podido averiguar cómo lucía su prima vestida de novia y parecía que a la niña también la estaba matando la curiosidad._

_La oportunidad de ver el famoso vestido de novia se había presentado justo en la mañana del día anterior a la boda. La modista se había descuidado y había dejado la puerta del vestidor entre abierta, Draco sólo aprovechó la oportunidad de echar un vistazo._

_Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Aunque el vestido era sencillo resultaba sumamente elegante y Hermione vistiéndolo era una visión realmente impactante: la conjunción perfecta entre elegancia y belleza. _

_La seda del vestido se ajustaba a las curvas de la castaña como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Se dejaba la espalda descubierta haciendo ver a Hermione extremadamente sensual y además como la prenda tenía docenas de pequeñas perlas entretejidas en lugares estratégicos, al estar en contacto con la luz, le daban un resplandor especial, casi místico y angelical. Ella parecía un auténtico ángel, una ninfa... una Diosa._

_Hermione había decidido no llevar velo, sólo se haría un sencillo tocado entretejido con más perlas y unas cuantas flores, pero como esa apenas era la última prueba del vestido llevaba el cabello suelto, lo que le impedía al rubio poder ver su rostro. Lo hubiera dado todo por ver la expresión de sus ojos al mirarse en el espejo; si ella lograba vislumbrarse la mitad de bella de lo que él la veía seguramente se quedaría fascinada con su imagen._

_Cuando la castaña empezó a girarse el rubio supo que era momento de irse. Había cumplido su objetivo de ver el vestido de novia, y el ver a Hermione ataviado con éste había reavivado su deseo de casarse lo más pronto posible. No faltaba mucho. El día siguiente, a esa misma hora él estaría uniendo su vida a la de la castaña. Para siempre._

_

* * *

_

- ¿Se supone que tenemos que tocar el timbre?_ – preguntó Ginny Weasley a su hermano Ron, quien estaba parado a su lado, fuera de la mansión Malfoy. - _¿Crees que nos corran?

- Tenemos invitación para la boda, no creo que nos echen a la calle, después de todo somos los mejores amigos de "la novia".

- Ron, deja de decir "la novia" con ese tono de voz.

- Todavía no puedo creer que Hermione vaya a casarse con ese imbécil _– dijo el pelirrojo._

- No uses ese vocabulario cariño_. – dijo Luna a su esposo – _Ya oíste lo que dijo Hermione por teléfono, ella se oía muy decidida y feliz por casarse con Draco, yo creo que en verdad lo ama.

- Vamos Luna, tú tienes una visión muy peculiar del mundo. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que ese estúpido hurón la está obligando a casarse con él?

- No seas exagerado Ron, todos sabemos que Hermione nunca se sometería a la voluntad de otra persona ni haría algo de lo que no estuviera totalmente convencida. –_ dijo Ginny – _Lo único que nos queda es apoyarla.

- Apoyarla para que cometa una locura… -_ susurró Harry._

- Aunque sea una locura_ – musitó Luna - _mañana es la boda de Hermione, uno de los días más importantes de su vida, aunque debamos esforzarnos hasta el límite la apoyaremos y le brindaremos nuestra mejor sonrisa.

_Todos asintieron taciturnos. Cuando Ginny finalmente tocó el timbre y una de las doncellas abrió la puerta no pudo evitar decir:_ "Vamos chicos, que comience la función. "

_Después de que las doncellas se ocuparan de llevar el equipaje de las visitas a sus respectivas habitaciones, y luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera, Hermione apareció en el salón principal de la Mansión para recibir a sus amigos. Ellos esperaban encontrar a una Hermione diferente, vestida con ropa de diseñador y luciendo joyas por todas partes, pero en vez de eso se encontraron con su amiga de siempre: alegre y sencilla, vestida con jeans deslavados, una camiseta descolorida y el cabello alborotado como siempre, pero pesé a todo radiante._

- ¡Chicos, los extrañé tanto! -_ fue el primer comentario de la castaña, a la par que corría a abrazar a sus amigos y besar las mejillas de sus amigas. _– Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo, me alegro que pudieran venir, de lo contrario estaría rodeada solamente por la familia de Draco y eso no lo soportaría. – _rió._

- Jamás te dejaríamos sola en un día tan importante – _comentó Ginny abrazando de nueva cuenta a la castaña._

- Pero… ¿dónde está Viktor? – _preguntó Hermione al percatarse de que él faltaba._

_Sus amigos voltearon a verse entre sí._

- Nosotros también quisiéramos saberlo.

* * *

_Hermione no sabía que pesaba más en su ánimo, si el cansancio por el agitado día que había tenido o el shock que le habían causado las palabras de sus amigos._

_Seguía sin creer posible que Viktor estuviera tan enamorado de ella como para cometer la locura de impedir la boda. Se negaba a comentarle la situación a Draco pues él seguramente sobreactuaría y mandaría poner vigilancia extra, algo que quería evitar a toda costa._

_No quería más problemas._

_Cuando Draco y ella le habían avisado a Emily que iban a casarse creyó que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial, pero sorprendentemente la morena había tomado la noticia de una forma sospechosamente calmada. Lo había tomado tan bien que Hermione aún seguía dudando si su "amiga" ocultaba un as bajo la manga; sin embargo se había dejado llevar por la corriente y había preferido asumir que ese problema estaba resuelto. Aunque ahora surgía un nuevo problema llamado "Viktor"._

_Justo cuando la castaña se disponía a meditar sobre el asunto y tratar de encontrarle una solución, alguien tocó a la puerta._

- ¿Puedo pasar? – _preguntó una voz femenina._

- Adelante Em.

- ¿Cómo está la novia? -_ preguntó la morena desde el resquicio de la puerta. Aunque había hablado de forma dulce Hermione logró captar un ligero rictus de rencor y rabia en su voz. _

_La castaña no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que aunque Emily hubiera sido su amiga durante sus años de universidad no se detendría ante nada para cobrar la afrenta que había sufrido. Que un hombre prefiriera a cualquier otra mujer por sobre de ella era la peor ofensa para una mujer como Emily Taylor._

_Hermione vio a su amiga de antaño y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que Emily le haría pagar caro, pero no sabía cuando lo haría, así que por el momento lo mejor era estar preparada y mantener a la morena lo más cerca posible para que estuviera vigilada._

_Emily no era del estilo de hacer las cosas precipitada e impulsivamente. Ella era fría y meticulosa, se tomaba su tiempo para perfeccionar sus planes y frecuentemente tenía éxito en ellos. _

- Estoy algo cansada con los preparativos de la boda, gracias al cielo que mañana se termina este suplicio…

- "Gracias al cielo que mañana terminará todo" –_ pensó la morena maquiavélicamente. Tenía un plan trazado en su mente e iba a realizarlo a como diera lugar. Sabía que Hermione ya no confiaba en ella y eso en parte era su culpa pues había sido muy abierta en su interés por Draco y ninguna mujer, por ingenua que fuera, creería que ella estaría conforme y feliz con la boda._

_Al menos esperaba poder aparentar lo suficiente para arruinarle el día a Hermione, porque la castaña nunca, jamás sería la esposa de Draco Malfoy. Eso corría por su cuenta._

- Es por eso que vine aquí, para ayudarte. Sé que sería muy raro que yo fuera tu dama de honor después de todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas, pero ya que no puedo serlo al menos quiero acompañarte en tu último día de soltera. Es una lástima que ni Draco ni tú quisieran despedidas de solteros… _- dijo con un fingido dejo de decepción. – No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, al menos dejame pasar aquí la noche para que te acompañe. Como amigas._

- "Amigas, si claro... Si tuvieras la oportunidad apuesto a que le prenderías fuego a mi vestido de novia" – _pensó la castaña con bastante acierto, pero no obstante quería tener vigilada a Emily y esa era la mejor manera_. – Por supuesto, me encantaría – dijo con la mayor alegría que pudo fingir.

_La morena abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. Lejos de sentir la calidez de una amiga, la castaña sintió el frío helado del desprecio y el rencor. Si esas eran las emociones que Emily desprendía, no quería saber cuáles serían sus actos._

* * *

_La noche transcurrió de forma serena. La presencia de Luna y Ginny aligeró el ambiente en la mansión y le permitió a Hermione dormir tranquilamente tras una noche de bromas y risas con las chicas. _

_Ron y Harry aceptaron sin problemas que Luna y Ginny pasaran la noche en la habitación de Hermione. Después de todo eso era "cosa de chicas" y como al día siguiente la castaña sería una mujer casada seguramente tendrían mucho de que hablar._

_Emily por su parte se comportó lo más alegremente posible, conversó y rió con las otras chicas que ignoraban por completo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Hermione. Cuando cayó la noche y las chicas quedaron profundamente dormidas, la morena se puso un poco del perfume de Hermione en su cuello y muñecas, salió de puntillas de la habitación y se dirigió a la recamara de Draco. Se encontró al rubio profundamente dormido con una copa de whisky entre las manos, sin duda había tenido su propia despedida de solteros._

_Emily se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Draco y le quitó la copa de las manos dejándola a un lado con cautela, luego se recostó en la cama junto al rubio quien al sentir el movimiento empezó a despertarse. Como todo estaba en penumbras y él estaba un poco bebido a Emily no le fue difícil controlar la situación, con su mano derecha cubrió los ojos del joven y emitió un suave murmullo:_

- Shhh…

_El rubio puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella._

- Hermione, ¿eres tú? –_ preguntó algo adormilado. – _Tus manos están frías.

- Shhh… -_ repitió ella callándolo, mientras besaba con suavidad el cuello del rubio a quien todavía le cubría los ojos._

- Pensé que no querías que pasáramos la noche juntos antes de la boda.

_Emily emitió un pequeño y sensual ronroneo. Sabía que no debía emitir palabra alguna pues eso la delataría._

- Estoy algo ebrio_ – admitió Draco _– ¿te importaría si sólo durmiéramos por esta noche?

_La morena maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Porqué esa de entre todas las noches Draco no quería hacer el amor? _– Se preguntó –_ al menos aún no la había reconocido, así que aún podía continuar con su plan. No era necesario que tuvieran sexo para que ella pudiera evitar el matrimonio entre el rubio y la castaña._

_A modo de aceptación la chica le dio un beso en los labios y se acurrucó al lado de Draco. Él sonrió y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato._

_Emily también sonrió. Draco no había descubierto que quien yacía a su lado era la mujer equivocada. Cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente y la viera desnuda en su cama se llevaría una gran sorpresa._

_Con una risa contenida en los labios la morena se quitó el camisón y el sostén, se metió debajo de las sábanas y acercó su cuerpo al del rubio. Mañana sería su día de suerte, de eso estaba segura._

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola a todos, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para poder actualizar a pesar de que mis vacaciones terminaron y la universidad absorbe casi todo mi tiempo **:D** espero de todo corazón que les gustara el capítulo, como siempre Emily está haciendo de las suyas, que miedo…

Ya saben que si tienen cualquier crítica o sugerencia me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de sus maravillosos REVIEWS (los amo, me alimento de los reviews… jajaja). Como verán seré breve porque tengo un trabajo que terminar para la escuela, no saben lo mucho que los extrañaba **:D**

Les envío mil besos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo** ;D**

Atte_**.Aimé**_

**P.D.**

_Los reviews están en proceso de ser contestados, perdón por tardar, es que no tengo mucho tiempo por ahora __**:D**__ de todas formas espero que visiten mi blog (ojalá pronto pueda actualizarlo _**:P**_) o el foro. Los links están en mi profile._

" _**¿Sabías que cada review quema calorías? Déjame unos cuantos y olvídate del ejercicio **_**;D**_** "**_


	15. No digas: Te amo

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**--**

**XV**

**--**

_Ese era el día. No había marcha atrás y, aunque la hubiera, ella ya había descartado toda posibilidad de escapar, simplemente era demasiado dichosa como para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de huir el día en que uniría su destino al de Draco Malfoy, el hombre que amaba._

_Había sido duro admitirlo. Si unos meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de ese chico rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible desde el día en que le había conocido, ella habría catalogado a esa persona como "demente"; pero ese día había llegado, el día en que no sólo era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos para ella misma, sino también de gritarlo al mundo entero y demostrarlo con hechos frente a sus amigos. El día de su boda._

- Hermione estás preciosa.

- Vamos Luna, no exageres.

- No estoy exagerando. – _dijo la rubia recalcando cada sílaba_. – Si yo hubiera lucido un vestido de tres mil dólares el día de mi boda no me habría importado en lo absoluto que me dijeran lo maravillosa que me veía.

- El precio del vestido no es lo importante, Draco insistió en contratar a una modista francesa, pero te aseguro que me habría sentido más cómoda con un vestido comprado en el supermercado.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – _Se escandalizó Ginny_ – Este es uno de los días más importantes en la vida de una mujer, me duele decirlo, pero esta vez apoyo a Draco, tú bien vales ese dineral.

_La castaña rió ante la exagerada expresión de Ginny y la forma en que la pelirroja usó la palabra "dineral". _

- Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin su apoyo.

- Hablando de apoyo… ¿no les parece raro que Emily esté desaparecida? – _preguntó Luna._

- Supongo que habrá ido a tomar un paseo, no debe ser agradable ver como se viste y maquilla para su boda la mujer que te quitó al chico que te gusta. – _dijo la castaña._

- Tú no se lo "quitaste" – _dijo Ginny_ – Desde el principio Draco te eligió a ti.

- Lo sé, intentaré no pensar más en ello.

- Pues eso es justo lo que debes hacer, el día de hoy no debes pensar más que en tu felicidad, ¿está claro?

- "Más claro que el agua" – _rió Hermione_ - Luna, no tienes que usar ese tono amenazador conmigo. – _dijo sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada_.

- Ya estás casi lista: vestido, maquillaje y joyas, sólo falta el tocado para que tu cabello luzca fabuloso.

- ¡Espera Ginny!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está Charlotte?

- Estaba aquí hace un minuto, ya había terminado de ponerle el vestido…

- Oh, no…seguramente fue a ver a Draco. No quiero que lo retrase, mejor voy a buscarla.

- No te preocupes Herm, iré yo.

- No, es mejor que yo vaya, me tardaré sólo un minuto. – _dijo la castaña poniéndose la bata, para evitar que "el novio" pudiera ver el vestido antes de la ceremonia._

- Pero…

_Antes de que Ginny o Luna pudieran decir nada más, la atribulada novia ya había salido por la puerta para buscar a su pequeña prima y – de ser posible – "echarle un vistazo" a su futuro esposo._

* * *

- Mmm… ¿ya es de día? – _preguntó el rubio con una voz medianamente ronca._ – Herm, cierra las cortinas, el sol deslumbra tanto que no puedo abrir los ojos.

- Yo tampoco puedo abrir los ojos, espera un poco…

_Esa voz. Definitivamente esa no era la voz de Hermione._

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – _exclamó Draco en cuanto vio el rostro de Emily._

- Uy…que agresivo.

- Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? – _luego, tras darle una mirada más profunda a la chica, dijo:_ - Y ¿te importaría ponerte algo de ropa?

- No tienes porque escandalizarte. En un minuto me cubriré, pero primero tenemos que divertirnos un poco más.

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la chica se puso a horcajadas sobre el tórax del rubio. Cuando Emily se disponía a besarlo, Draco la detuvo por una de sus muñecas e intentó apartarla, pero justo cuando iba tomarla por la otra muñeca y quitársela de encima, la puerta se abrió._

- Draco… - _musitó una voz entrecortada, en el resquicio de la puerta._

_El rubio jamás podría olvidar la imagen de Hermione apoyada en el umbral de la entrada de su habitación, con una mano cubriendo su boca por la sorpresa y con los ojos húmedos por el dolor. Su rostro era la viva imagen de un corazón destrozado._

- Creo que la despedida de soltero duró demasiado. No te preocupes Herm, en un momento te lo devuelvo… – _sonrió la morena con malignidad _– no queremos que el novio llegue tarde a su propia boda, ¿no es así amiga?

- No creas una sola palabra de lo que dice, ¡esto no es lo que parece, juro que puedo explicarlo! – _exclamó el rubio quitándose a Emily de encima y bajando a toda prisa de la cama._

- ¿Y cómo se supone que puedes explicar esto? – _preguntó la castaña conteniéndose cuanto pudo. Se quitó la bata rápidamente y se la tiró a la morena._ – Deberías cubrirte – _le dijo, antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación._

_Draco siguió a Hermione por todo el pasillo, gritando su nombre, pero ella no se detuvo. En un momento el rubio logró igualar su velocidad y alcanzarla, la acorraló contra la pared y la sostuvo por ambas muñecas para impedir que escapara._

- Déjame hablar, al menos tengo derecho a que oigas mi explicación.

- Tú no tienes derecho a nada, y no creo que haya explicación posible para lo que acabo de ver – dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada - ¿Me vas a decir que no hicieron el amor?

- Te juro que no lo hicimos.

- ¡No mientas! – _Gritó Hermione con el rostro desencajado_ - ¡Los acabo de ver! – dijo intentando liberarse de la presión que ejercía Draco - di la verdad por una vez en la vida.

- ¡Te la estoy diciendo! – _Gritó él con la misma fuerza_ - ¡No sé cómo llegó esa mujer a mi cama, pero te juro que no hicimos nada, sólo la dejé dormir a mi lado porque pensé que eras tú!

- ¿De verdad esperas que crea semejante mentira? ¡No soy estúpida, sé lo que vi!

- Te juro que la única mujer para mí eres tú…sólo tú…eres la única que amo. – _empezó a decir Draco mientras liberaba los brazos de Hermione y tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos, besándola una y otra vez, apenas dejando brevísimos intervalos entre un beso y otro para que pudieran respirar._

_El rubio se detuvo cuando sintió en sus labios un sabor salado, y en el rostro de Hermione se percató de una humedad tibia. Sus lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando._

Por él

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir lástimandome? – _preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos y apartándose de él._ - ¿Recueras las condiciones que puse para casarnos?

_Draco hizo memoria lo más rápido que pudo. La castaña se le adelantó y empezó a enunciar:_

- Amor, respeto y fidelidad. – _enumeró _- Hoy has incumplido todas esas condiciones de una sola vez, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho antes de que hubiera cometido el mayor error de mi vida al casarme contigo.

- Hermione…

- No, déjame terminar. – _Dijo la chica limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que había en su rostro y – de paso – frotando también sus labios, intentando borrar todo vestigio de los besos del rubio. _– Sólo tengo dos cosas más que decirte: me das asco y no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

* * *

_Para cuando los amigos de Hermione se dieron cuenta del alboroto que se había dado a mitad del pasillo, la castaña ya estaba bajando a toda prisa la escalera, tomando a su primita en brazos y se disponía a salir de la mansión. _

- ¿A dónde vamos? – _la estaba interrogando Charlotte._

- A donde sea, menos aquí.

- Hermione, ¿qué sucede? – _inquirió Ginny con preocupación._

- Pregúntale a ese imbécil – _respondió la castaña dirigiendo la mirada a Draco, quien también bajaba la escalera a toda prisa._

_La puerta principal se abrió abruptamente. Viktor Krum llegó justamente para interrumpir la escena que estaba por desarrollarse entre los amigos de la castaña y "el imbécil". _

- Señor, no pudimos detenerlo. Es demasiado rápido. – _dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad._

- Herrmione, no puedes casarte con este tipo, él no te merece.

- Espera Viktor…

- No, escucha.

- No tienes que convencerme de nada. – _Exclamó Hermione_ – La boda se había cancelado justo unos minutos antes de que llegaras. Ahora, si quieres hacerme un favor: ¿podrías sacarme cuanto antes de este lugar?

_El búlgaro no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco tenía la intención de hacer preguntas. Él era un maldito afortunado que había llegado en el momento justo, así que no iba a discutir su suerte._

- Clarro, cuando gustes.

_Hermione giró y vio a sus amigos con ojos suplicantes. _

- Chicos, ¿podrían recoger nuestras cosas y dármelas después?

- Antes de irte deberías cambiarte – _musitó Luna._

- Sé que pareceré una loca, pero no me importa. No soporto estar un minuto más aquí.

- Está bien, nos haremos cargo. – _Dijo Harry_ – No te preocupes.

- Gracias. _– dijo la castaña poniendo a su prima en brazos del búlgaro y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la salida._

- No irás a ningún lado. – _dijo Draco deteniéndola bruscamente_. – No lo permitiré.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - _preguntó Hermione con suficiencia_ - Contando a mis amigos somos seis contra uno, aunque quisieras no podrías detenerme, y te sugiero que no lo hagas a menos que quieras que te odie aun más de lo que te odio ahora.

- Así fueran cien contra uno no me importaría. ¿Ya olvidaste nuestros planes de formar una familia?

- ¿Familia? ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo la castaña despectivamente – Ahora entiendo porque tú nunca pudiste tener ni tendrás una familia feliz… – masculló con crueldad – Los "genes Malfoy" no están diseñados para entender o sentir aquello que se llama "amor", esa palabra simplemente no tiene el menor significado para ti.

- No te atrevas a decir eso…yo te amo.

- No digas "te amo" – _susurró la castaña apartándolo. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo húmedos por las lágrimas._ – No digas esas palabras tan a la ligera si aún no comprendes su significado.

- Lo diré mil o un millón de veces si eso logra convencerte: te amo.

- ¡Que no lo digas! – _gritó Hermione cubriendo sus oídos._ - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas jugar conmigo? – _preguntó entre sollozos._ – Ya tienes mi corazón destrozado entre tus manos. ¿No es suficiente?

_Y con esas palabras, Hermione Granger salió de lugar y de la vida de Draco Malfoy tan rápido como pudo._

* * *

- Ese bastarrdo…sólo deja que las deje a ti y a Charrlie a un hotel y…

- Ni lo digas Viktor, no vuelvas a ese lugar, él no merece la pena. Pelear con él sólo sería un desperdicio de tiempo.

- No sé lo que te hizo, pero al ver que te lastimo ya me dan ganas de matarlo.

_Hermione no respondió nada a ese comentario, simplemente se dedicó a ver por la ventana lo que restó de camino y a agradecer mentalmente la capacidad que tenían los niños de dormir aun en las situaciones más complicadas. Afortunadamente Charlotte había caído rendida en cuanto había sentido el vaivén de la camioneta de Viktor._

_No quería que su prima se viera involucrada en una historia tan sórdida. Ya vería como después le explicaba que la "familia" que ella y Draco le habían prometido se había derrumbado incluso antes de formarse. Era doloroso incluso pensar en Draco y en lo ilusa que había sido al confiar en él._

- Ya llegamos. – _Anunció el búlgaro_ – Ya había rentado una habitación por si tenía que quedarme en la ciudad varios días, pueden quedarrse en ella mientras tanto. – _explicó._

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Gracias.

- No tienes ni que mencionarrlo, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes que no hay nada que no harria por ti. – _dijo Viktor intentando acariciar la mano de Hermione._

_Ella se apartó al instante. Apenas el día anterior se había enterado de los sentimientos del chico y aun no había asimilado semejante noticia; además sobraba decir que en esos momentos ella no quería siquiera pensar en sostener una nueva relación romántica, quizás jamás volvería confiar en un hombre de nuevo. Tal vez nunca volviera a creer en el amor._

_Pero eso no era algo que le quisiera explicar a Viktor en esos momentos. _

- Lo siento, no tengo fuerzas para pensar en nada más en estos momentos. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si, crreo que fui muy inoporrtuno.

_La castaña tuvo la suficiente energía para dedicarle una leve sonrisa al búlgaro. Después de todo él había sido una especie de "héroe" que la había rescatado en el momento oportuno, quien sabe de qué barbaridad no habría sido capaz si él no la hubiera sacado de la Mansión Malfoy._

- ¿Te parece si entramos?

* * *

_Tener a los amigos de tu ex vagando por la casa, recogiendo sus pertenencias y mirándote con cara de pocos amigos, no era el escenario más agradable._

_Pero a Draco Malfoy no le importaba en absoluto que los amigos de Hermione pudieran hacerle cualquier desplante o que los invitados hubieran llegado y tuviera que explicarles que se cancelaba la boda, lo que en verdad le importaba, lo que lo estaba matando por dentro era la forma en que Hermione se fue, su inclemente mirada y esas últimas palabras…_

"_Tienes mi corazón destrozado entre tus manos. ¿No es suficiente?"_

_¿En verdad pensaba que deseaba lastimarla intencionalmente? Primero se cortaría una extremidad antes que pensar en herirla. Todo había sido una trampa ideada por la maldita bruja de Emily, debió saber que ella tramaba algo, pero envuelto por ese velo de felicidad en el que Hermione y él habían vivido los últimos días, en verdad se había olvidado de todo._

_Sólo quería hacerla su esposa y formar una familia con ella. Ahora ese sueño parecía realmente lejano._

_La castaña nunca lo perdonaría, no si seguía pensando que él en verdad le había sido infiel. Tenía que encontrar una forma de comprobar que todo había sido obra de Emily y que él jamás la toco. Cielos, cuanto agradecía no haberla tocado. Hasta para él sería repugnante compartir la intimidad con una mujer como Em Taylor._

- Las cámaras de seguridad – _pensó en voz alta._ – No, idiota… - masculló. – _él mismo había ordenado la instalación de docenas de cámaras en la mansión, pero se había negado a que pusieran algunas en su recamara, si las hubiera esa sería una prueba irrefutable a su favor._

_El rubio intentó pensar en todas las posibles soluciones. Sabría que Hermione jamás le creería si no tenía una prueba tangente y como desgraciadamente no contaba con ella, sólo le quedaba una opción._

_Emily. _

- Haré confesar a la maldita.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

"_**La paciencia será recompensada. Sé que me he portado mal, pero al menos déjenme un review para reprenderme. En verdad los he extrañado a todos.**__**"**_

Ya estamos entrando en la recta final del fic, en unos cuantos capítulos más terminará esta historia; pero no nos pongamos tristes todavía, porque aún faltan varias cosas por venir.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, jajaja **:D **por favor envíenme cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia por medio de sus reviews. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos de chocolate para todos!!!

Atte_.__** Aimé**_


	16. La verdad

**NO DIGAS: TE AMO**

**XVI**

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- ¿Cuánto quieres para decirle a Hermione la verdad?

_Emily no pudo contener una mueca de superioridad y la carcajada que estaba brotando en ella al oír a Draco Malfoy intentando sobornarla para que le dijera la verdad a la ingenua de Hermione._

- Ningún dinero en el mundo sería suficiente para pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar al preferir a la insípida de Hermione. Ver lo mucho que has sufrido estos dos años intentando obtener su perdón y saber que me has buscado por tanto tiempo para que revelara la verdad es lo que me ha hecho verdaderamente feliz…no sabes cuánto.

- Maldita bruja – _masculló el rubio con una ira contenida._

- Llámame como quieras, pero eso no cambiará mi decisión de no hablar; a menos que…

- ¿A menos?

_Emily bajó la mirada, abrió su costoso bolso Louis Vuitton y empezó a buscar algo. Mientras lo hacía, siguió hablando:_

- Como sabrás, acabo de comprometerme. Él es un hombre muy rico, aunque algo mayor… ¡Bah!, la verdad es un viejo que está loco por mí. – _dijo la chica soltando una carcajada._

_Draco no sabía porque ella le estaba hablando de su prometido ni hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación._

- Resulta que mi prometido acaba de invertir una fuerte cantidad de dinero en el equipo donde Viktor Krum está actualmente…

_Tan sólo oír el nombre de "Viktor Krum" hizo que las entrañas de Draco se revolvieran de furia y celos: SU Hermione seguramente estaba con él en esos momentos…como lo había estado desde hacía dos años. _

- Es por eso que hemos sido invitados a un evento muy importante, que creo te interesará… - _dijo Emily sacando un periódico de su bolso y lanzándoselo a Draco._

_El rubio vio la primera plana sin mucho interés, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el encabezado: _"Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger harán oficial su compromiso matrimonial"_. Devastado por semejante frase, Draco miró la foto que ilustraba la noticia…_

_Viktor y Hermione…tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el cabello recogido en un discreto moño y mechones de su rebelde cabello cayendo alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón, vestida con un sencillo pero favorecedor atuendo de gala y finas joyas que realzaban su belleza._

_Junto a Hermione, estaba una pequeña y hermosa niña: Charlie…¡rayos, había olvidado lo rápido que crecen los niños! Cuanto la extrañaba a ella y a Hermione._

- ¿Cuándo va a comprometerse? – _fue la primer pregunta que salió de los labios del rubio._

- Mañana – _dijo Em fríamente._ – Será un espectáculo de lo más peculiar…apuesto a que a Hermione no le gustará nada verme en su fiesta de compromiso.

_Draco ignoró las venenosas palabras de Emily y se centró en lo verdaderamente importante: le quedaba sólo un día para recuperar a Hermione. La castaña era una mujer tan honorable que una vez comprometida con Krum, nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión._

- Ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres para decirle a Hermione lo que en realidad pasó ese día?

- Fácil: termina lo que hace dos años no pudiste…hazme el amor.

- ¡Estás loca! Jamás me atrevería a tocarte…me das asco. – _dijo el rubio._

- No estoy loca, al contrario…voy a casarme con un viejo. ¡Quiero tener una noche de pasión verdadera antes de entregarle mi cuerpo a ese vejete! – _gritó Em fuera de sí _-. Te prometo que le diré toda la verdad a Hermione sobre lo que ocurrió hace dos años; y además, no tienes nada que temer porque nunca confesaría que me acosté contigo, mucho menos ahora que voy a casarme con un hombre tan rico.

_Draco sabía que esa sería quizá la única oportunidad que tendría de obtener una confesión de Emily; pero estaría loco si confiara en una arpía como ella…¿tener sexo con esa mujer? ¡Antes muerto!_

_El rubio ideó un plan tan rápido como pudo: haría confesar a Emily…pero de ningún modo se acostaría con ella._

- Está bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera.

_La morena parecía atenta a cada una de las palabras que él decía._

- ¿Dónde será la fiesta de compromiso?

- En el Hotel Imperial.

- Bien, como no quiero que te escapes, reserva una habitación en el hotel. Haré lo que tú quieres, pero después de que terminemos bajarás a la recepción y le dirás toda la verdad a Hermione.

_Emily sonrió maligna y confiadamente. No parecía sospechar en lo absoluto la trampa que el rubio le estaba tendiendo:_

- Está bien, trato hecho.

* * *

_Por la tarde del día siguiente, Draco entró al Hotel Imperial y buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Sus ojos color acero recorrieron cada rincón del salón hasta que la encontraron: de pie, en el umbral, estaba ella recibiendo la felicitación de un pequeño grupo de invitados._

_Si el día anterior al verla en el periódico la había visto hermosa, ahora estaba realmente radiante: su hermosa cabellera castaña estaba completamente suelta, lucía un vestido de gala color azul Klein, con la espalda descubierta y tanto los accesorios como las joyas que le acompañaban no hacían más que realzar la belleza natural de Hermione._

_Viktor, que momentos antes estaba a su lado, se había retirado para saludar a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora que Hermione estaba sola, era su oportunidad para acercarse a ella: "ahora o nunca"._

- Hermione… - _musitó el rubio como en un suspiro, casi como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera dicho su nombre._

_La castaña se exaltó al oír la voz del rubio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto u oído. Los primeros meses después de su abrupta separación, Draco la había buscado y llamado casi a diario, pero ella se había negado a verlo u oír cualquier explicación de su aparte…luego de un tiempo, no había vuelto a saber de él, más que por periódicos y revistas._

_No pensó que volvería a verlo de nuevo, jamás._

- Draco… - _dijo ella, sintiendo que al pronunciar su nombre se le volvía a partir el corazón._

- Ven – _dijo él_ – tengo algo importante que decirte.

- ¡¿Estás loco? No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado…¡esta es mi fiesta de compromiso! – _dijo la castaña apartándose del rubio_ – Y si Viktor te ve, estás muerto…

- Si no quieres que haga un escándalo, entonces sígueme.

- ¿Ahora me estás amenazando?

- Tú tienes más que perder que yo. – _dijo Draco con firmeza._

_Viktor estaba por terminar de conversar con sus amigos. En cualquier momento daría la vuelta y los vería juntos. Hermione sabía que no podía arriesgarse a armar un escándalo…mucho menos por una escoria como Draco._

- Está bien, vamos. – _dijo ella sacando a Draco rápidamente del salón._

Una vez a solas, el rubio empezó a hablar:

- No puedes comprometerte con ese imbécil, sería el peor error que podrías cometer.

- No, créeme que el peor error que podría cometer, ya lo he cometido: enamorarme de ti. Pagué muy caro por eso, pero ahora puedo ser feliz con un buen hombre…y no pienso arruinarlo por tu culpa.

- ¡Ya te dije que todo fue una trampa de Emily!

- ¡Y ya te dije que no te creo nada!

- ¡Deja de ser tan necia por una vez en la vida! Tú desconfianza ya nos ha costado demasiado tiempo de infelicidad…

- No cometas el peor error de tu vida casándote con ese idiota.

- Ya te dije que…

- Ve en 5 minutos a la habitación 502, si quieres saber la verdad.- _dijo el rubio deslizando una llave entre las manos de Hermione y dejándola sola, confundida y con una extraña opresión en el corazón._

_Verlo la había afectado más de lo que quería aceptar. Seguía igual de apuesto y arrogante, su mirada continuaba haciéndola temblar…lo seguía amando, exactamente igual que años atrás. Aunque se odiara a sí misma por hacerlo._

- ¿Debería ir? – _se preguntó ella misma en voz alta._

_La castaña sostuvo con fuerza la llave entre sus dedos. Sabía que Viktor seguramente ya la estaría buscando, pero no podía quedarse con la duda de la supuesta "verdad" que Draco tenía que revelarle._

_Sin pensarlo demasiado, Hermione subió al elevador y se dirigió al quinto piso, donde se encontraba la habitación 502. Respiro hondó e intentó calmarse…después de todo, el asunto no tardaría en resolverse más de cinco minutos._

* * *

_Hermione encontró la habitación rápidamente y abrió la puerta con cautela, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Si todo resultaba ser una trampa de Draco para intentar seducirla, ya vería la que le esperaba…_

- Tardaste mucho en llegar, te esperé varios minutos.

_La castaña oyó una voz de mujer, conocía perfectamente esa voz: Emily Taylor…esa zorra._

- Tardé demasiado en vestirme.

_Ahora la voz era de un hombre: Draco._

- Te hubieras puesto cualquier cosa, después de todo, yo no voy a tardar ni dos minutos en quitarte la ropa.

_Hermione sintió asco por el tono que estaba tomando la conversación, pero decidió quedarse un poco más para ver que era lo que Draco en verdad pretendía al hacer que viera semejante escena. Afortunadamente, ella estaba oculta en una zona oscura, lo que impedía que Emily o Draco la vieran._

- Cierra la boca. – _dijo el rubio con brusquedad._

- Ah, ¿entonces ya quieres empezar? – _dijo Em de forma sugerente._

- Antes de "empezar", quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿cómo se te ocurrió el plan para arruinar mi boda con Hermione?

_La castaña se quedó quieta y aguzó el oído._

- No fue difícil…- _dijo Em_ – un par de días antes de la boda se me ocurrió entrar a tu habitación y engañarte para que me hicieras el amor. De hecho, cuando te vi ebrio la noche antes de la boda, pensé que mi plan resultaría de lo más fácil, sobre todo cuando me confundiste con Hermione ya que yo me había puesto algo de su perfume; sin embargo, estabas tan cansado que no quisiste hacer nada…eso me decepcionó mucho.

_Hermione se estaba sintiendo cada vez más como una idiota: ¿Draco en verdad había sido engañado? ¿él y Emily no habían hecho absolutamente nada esa noche?_

- ¿Cómo sabías que tu plan iba a dar resultado?

- No lo sabía, de hecho pensé que te darías cuenta de inmediato…pero cuando te cubrí los ojos y oliste mi perfume pareció que asumiste que era Hermione, y yo no quise desmentirte…soy una mala, mala chica: castígame. – _dijo la morena de forma muy sensual, como si esperaba que Draco le empezara a hacer el amor en cualquier momento._

- No hace falta que lo pidas, ¡a partir de hoy empezarás a recibir tu castigo! – _exclamó Draco apartándose de Emily con suma brusquedad._

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?- _gritó la morena llena de rabia._

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí? – _preguntó Draco ya con más calma._ - ¿Lo has oído, verdad? Espero que al fin me creas…

_La castaña salió de las penumbras. Estaba temblando y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no parecía estar triste o desconsolada: estaba furiosa._

- ¡Tú! – _gritó Hermione fuera de sí, dirigiéndose a Emily a toda velocidad y tomándola por los cabellos._ - Tú zorra… ¡arruinaste mi vida!

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

No tengo muchos comentarios – _estoy realmente agotada…_ – sólo diré que lamento mucho la espera, entre la universidad y el trabajo no he podido darme abasto, en verdad siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar.

Agradeceré cualquier comentario o sugerencia que quieran hacerme. Recuerden que cada review suyo me ayuda a soportar la universidad y el servicio social que me han impedido actualizar con la regularidad que he deseado, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus ánimos **:)**

Los extrañe. Les envío mil besos de chocolate!

Atte_.__** Aimé**_


End file.
